As garotas da minha vida
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Para Loki tudo o que havia era o trabalho, até que o desaparecimento de sua filha, e o surgimento de uma jovem estudante, fazem com que ele pense sobre o é importante em sua vida. UA.Loki.Mayura. 'Fanfic CONCLUIDA!
1. Capítulo I

**As garotas da minha vida**

**Resumo: Para Loki tudo o que havia era o trabalho, até que o desaparecimento de sua filha, e o surgimento de uma jovem estudante, fazem com que ele pense sobre o é importante em sua vida. [UA/ Loki/Mayu**

**Nota da autora: Bom, aqui estou eu com mais um fic de Loki. Eu não iria publicá-la agora, mas se eu for deixando aqui no pc vou desanimando, desanimando até deixar de lado de vez, então não esperem atualizações muito rápidas, farei o possível para não demorar, mas não garanto muito. No mais, boa leitura. **

**Capítulo I**

A garotinha batia o pé no chão insistentemente. Não estava zangada. É claro que não estava _apenas_ zangada. Estava furiosa, e decepcionada! Como o pai simplesmente pudera a deixar esperando na reunião de pais e mestres? Dissera para todas as suas amigas que ele estaria lá, queria 'exibi-lo' para elas, mostrar que ele não era um pai fantasma nem nada do tipo como elas costumavam dizer, mas mais uma vez, ele simplesmente a deixou esperando.

– Como pode fazer isso, papai? – murmurou sentindo uma lágrima de frustração rolar por sua face, mas logo tratou de limpá-la. Não iria mais chorar. Já cansara disso. E não adiantavam suas lágrimas, ele simplesmente não se importava nem um pouco com ela.

– Fique esperando aqui, Hel, o motorista já irá vir buscá-la – uma das professoras disse para menina que estava sentada no batente da porta da sala. – Seu pai ligou avisando que não pode vir porque está com alguns problemas, e pediu que esperasse.

Problemas! Problemas! Problemas! Adultos e seus malditos problemas! Hel estava pouco se importando com aquilo. Passara a semana inteira lembrando o pai sobre a reunião, fantasiando como seria bom quando terminasse e fossem para casa juntos, como uma família! Mas, não, ele não se importava. Nunca se importava.

– Não ligará se eu não estiver em casa – a garotinha disse enquanto se levantava. – Pensará que foi um alivio se livrar de mim – e sem que ninguém a visse, saiu para a rua desaparecendo entre as pessoas que andavam distraídas.

* * *

– Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! – Mayura gritou correndo de um lado para o outro do apartamento. – POR QUE EU NUNCA CONSIGO FICAR PRONTA NA HORA?

Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu colocar a sandália e logo saiu, mas mal fechou a porta, tornou a abri-la para pegar uma pasta que havia ficado em cima da mesa.

Iria a uma entrevista de estágio em um dos escritórios de advocacia mais renomados da cidade, ainda estava cursando o último ano da universidade. Levava as coisas com um pouco de dificuldade já que o pai morava no interior e não podia ajudá-la todos os meses, então precisava muito do estágio para conseguir complementar a renda do trabalho de meio expediente que tinha.

– Mas é claro que eu tinha que estragar tudo e chegar atrasada! – resmungou irritada descendo as escadas dois degraus de uma vez. Como percebeu não daria tempo chegar lá de metrô, pegou o primeiro táxi que viu passar. Gastaria um pouco mais, mas esperava que valesse a pena.

Quando parou diante do majestoso prédio sentiu um certo frio na barriga. No entanto, respirou fundo e continuou em passos firmes até a entrada. Pegou o elevador e foi até o último andar onde funcionava o escritório. Mas, assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, a garota quase caiu para trás quando viu a balburdia no lugar. Todos correndo de um lado para o outro parecendo completamente atarefados.

– Por favor – Mayura falou um pouco se jeito para uma das garotas que estavam na recepção. – Eu tenho um horário marcado para uma entrevista hoje.

– Senhorita Daidouji? – a garota perguntou e a jovem apenas confirmou. – Loki-sama não poderá recebê-la

– O quê? – Mayura quase gritou. Despencara da sua casa até ali apenas para receber um novo 'Não'? E nem ao menos teria a chance de ser entrevistada?

– A filha dele está desaparecida – foi a resposta que obteve. – Loki-sama não está em condições de recebê-la agora, mas marcaremos uma nova data.

– Outra pessoa não pode me entrevistar? – Mayura perguntou decepcionada.

– Loki-sama faz questão de fazer ele mesmo as entrevistas com as estagiarias – ela disse prontamente.

– Bem, se não tem outro jeito – Mayura disse cabisbaixa. – Obrigada e espero que ele consiga encontrar a filha.

"_Mas que pai desnaturado é esse que consegue perder a própria filha?!", _foi tudo que Mayura conseguiu pensar enquanto voltava para o elevador.

Mas também, sempre ouvira dizer aquele era o escritório mais requisitado da cidade, e pelo jeito Loki era detalhista e 'perfeito', e além das estagiarias deveria escolher a dedo os outros advogados da 'equipe' e fazer questão de analisar os casos mais importantes. Na verdade, Mayura nem sabia que ele tinha uma filha.

– Deve ser um viúvo rabugento com uma filha pré-aborrecente – Mayura murmurou aborrecida. Pensou em voltar caminhando, mas com aquele sapato que estava só o que conseguiria além do mau humor que já estava seria um belo calo. – Quer saber, estou pouco me preocupando com isso... – e sem se importar com o fato de estar no meio da rua, com muitas pessoas andando por ali, tirou os sapatos e começou a descer a rua.

Sua casa não era tão longe, poderia ir até lá andando. E foi isso que decidiu fazer, e mesmo sob os olhares curiosos das pessoas na rua, começou a ir, descalça.

Andava distraída ainda pensando em como seria bom conseguir aquele estágio quando sentiu 'algo' bater contra as suas pernas.

– Desculpa, moça – uma voz infantil chamou a sua atenção, e quando olhou para baixo, viu que a garotinha havia ido de encontro ao chão, mas já estava se colocando de pé outra vez, para continuar correndo.

– Hey, para onde vai com essa pressa toda? – Mayura perguntou a segurando pelo braço.

– É que... Moça, por favor, tem uns caras atrás de mim – a menina exclamou desesperada. – Preciso me esconder!

– E por que eles estão atrás de você? – Mayura tornou a perguntar estreitando levemente os olhos.

– Nada! – ela respondeu tentando se soltar. – Eles vão me alcançar! Por favor, deixe-me ir!

– Eu tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender disso, mas... – Mayura murmurou após um suspiro. – Vem comigo! – ela disse puxando a menina que pareceu ficar confusa, mas foi sem reclamar. Entraram em uma loja com o pretexto de perguntar alguma coisa, e assim que a menina teve certeza de que 'os caras' não estavam mais a seguindo, voltaram para a rua.

– Obrigada, moça sem sapatos – a menina agradeceu com um sorriso.

– Mayura – a jovem falou aborrecida. – O meu nome é Mayura. E isso foi perigoso! Por que está andando pela rua sozinha? Onde estão os seus pais? – logo ela viu que não deveria ter feito essa pergunta, pois a menina abaixou a cabeça com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

– Eu não tenho papai nem mamãe – respondeu ela em um fio de voz.

– Como é o seu nome? – Mayura ajoelhou-se e fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça para encará-la.

– Hel – ela disse prontamente.

Mayura não acreditava naquela história de que ela não tinha pais. Pela farda que ela usava não era de nenhuma escola pouco conceituada. Ou ela estaria perdida e estava com vergonha de dizer, ou fugira de casa. Mas Mayura sabia que se perguntasse ela não iria responder.

– E quantos anos você tem? – optou pela opção 'C' e fingir que acreditava na conversa.

– Hum... – mas logo quando Mayura a viu ponderar para responder, e contar nos dedinhos, se deu conta de que ela apenas uma criança, não poderia estar mentindo tanto. – Assim! – sorriu, mostrando seis dedos.

Mayura bem que tentou permanecer inerte, mas acabou sorrindo, e passou a mão pela cabeça da pequena.

– Você não deveria estar andando por aí sozinha – disse tentando não fazer com que o seu som saísse em tom de reprovação, afinal não queria assustá-la. – Tem sorte por eu ter encontrado você. Há pessoas muito más no mundo.

– Eu sei quando uma pessoa é má – Hel sorriu sem demonstrar preocupação alguma. – Pessoas más não andam com os sapatos nas mãos!

Mayura riu e tornou a ficar de pé.

– Isso aqui é uma longa história – disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Vou te levar para alguma delegacia aí no caminho te conto.

– Não!!! – Hel gritou desesperada segurando a mão de Mayura com força. – Não quero ser presa!

– Eles não irão te prender! – Mayura disse rindo. – Vão procurar o seu papai e a sua mamãe, e levá-la até eles.

– Eu não quero! – Hel disse decidida. – Muito obrigada pela ajuda – inclinou-se em sinal de agradecimento. – Mas vou continuar sozinha.

– Tudo bem! Espere um minuto! – Mayura falou impedindo-a de continuar. – Eu sei que estou me metendo em uma confusão, mas vou cuidar de você por uns dias.

– Sério? – o rosto da garotinha se iluminou com um sorriso.

– Eu mal consigo cuidar de mim, mas tenho certeza de que será por pouco tempo e você irá me contar onde mora para que eu a leve até os seus pais – Mayura disse após um suspiro.

– Obrigada, moça sem sapatos! – Hel exclamou feliz e a surpreendeu a abraçando. Mayura, mais uma vez, não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

Pouco conversaram no caminho até o prédio onde Mayura morava. A jovem apenas prestava atenção nas reações da pequena menina, pelo jeito ela era muito protegida pela família porque tudo que via na rua, a encantava.

O prédio de Mayura tinha apenas três andares, e não havia elevador, mas Hel pareceu achar isso engraçado, e foi subindo as escadas com tanta rapidez que Mayura achou que ela fosse cair.

– Meu apartamento é esse, Hel, é pequeno, mas vai dá para acomodar nós três – Mayura disse sorrindo enquanto abria a porta.

– Três? – Hel repetiu confusa, mas logo deu um grito ao ver um gatinho branco deitado no tapete no meio da sala. – Kawaii!!! – exclamou, e sem nem esperar por um convite, entrou no apartamento, e partiu para cima do gato, que pego desprevenido, foi agarrado.

– Cuidado para ele não te arranhar, Hel – Mayura disse preocupada. – Ou será que eu vou ter que me preocupar mais em você sufocar o Ecchan?

– Ecchan!!! – Hel disse apertando o gato ainda mais. – Eu sempre quis um gatinho! Mas meu... Mas sempre diziam que eu não saberia cuidar dele – disse rapidamente, tratando de remendar o que quase dissera sobre o pai.

– Pode brincar com ele, só não o sufoque – Mayura disse após girar os olhos. – Está com fome? – perguntou enquanto largava os sapatos de qualquer jeito por ali. Hel estava ocupada demais com o gato para responder.

Já estava quase no horário do jantar, e quando Mayura abriu a geladeira viu que lá haviam mais teias de aranha do que comida.

"_Droga...",_ Mayura pensou irritada. _"E agora?"._

– Hel! – Mayura gritou da cozinha.

– O que foi? – a menina perguntou preocupada, seguindo a voz até o cômodo.

– Não tem nada em casa – Mayura disse fechando a porta da geladeira. – Tem problema se eu sair cinco minutinhos para comprar alguma coisa na padaria aqui perto?

– Eu não estou com fome, não precisa se preocupar – Hel começou a dizer sem jeito.

– Mas é claro que a senhorita não irá ficar sem jantar! – Mayura exclamou colocando as mãos na cintura. – Eu vou até lá rapidinho. Enquanto isso, você toma um banho, vou emprestar alguma blusa de dormir minha para você, vai ficar gigante, mas pelo menos você irá ficar mais confortável. Depois eu arrumo umas roupas para você com uma das vizinhas que tem uma filha mais ou menos da sua idade.

Mayura, sem esperar por uma reação da garota, começou a puxá-la em direção do banheiro. Pegou a blusa, toalha e o que mais ela precisava. Depois mostrou o quarto em que ela iria ficar, e disse que se terminasse o banho poderia ir assistir televisão na sala.

– Só não vá matar o Ecchan sufocado – Mayura disse calçando uma sandália sem salto. Saiu, e fechou a porta ao passar.

– Cinco – Hel disse erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Quatro. Três. Dois. Um.

Bingo. A porta foi aberta outra vez, e Mayura voltou resmungando que havia esquecido a bolsa.

Hel riu divertida. Achara aquela moça muito engraçada. Certamente se divertiria muito morando com ela. Mas logo depois a imagem do pai lhe veio a mente e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

– Ele não deve nem estar preocupado comigo – Hel murmurou indo para o banheiro em passos pesados. – _Loki-sama_ tem mais com o que se preocupar – disse aborrecida.

Mayura estava um pouco preocupada em deixar Hel sozinha, mas pensou que seria por pouco tempo, e avisou também ao porteiro do prédio que 'sua priminha' (era melhor não arriscar e dar deixa para que os outros começassem a dizer que ela havia seqüestrado uma menina) havia ficado sozinha em casa, e que se ele ouvisse qualquer coisa, poderia subir para ver o que acontecia.

E, talvez por isso e pelas nuvens pesadas que estavam pelo céu anunciando um belo pé d'água, ela resolveu apertar o passo, e estava quase correndo até a padaria. No entanto, quando passava pela praça que ficava na rua por trás do seu prédio, viu uma cena que a fez parar de correr imediatamente: Um homem estava sozinho sentado em um dos balanços do parquinho, a cabeça baixa, e sem parecer se preocupar com o prenuncio da chuva forte. Deu um passo para a frente pensando que nem o conhecia, não deveria ajudá-lo, mas logo repreendeu-se pelo pensamento. Ele parecia estar tão perdido e sozinho.

"_Raios!",_ Mayura pensou desolada. _"Hoje é o meu dia de bancar a ajudante dos perdidos!". _

– Olá – disse com cautela enquanto matinha uma certa distância do homem. – Você está bem?

– Pergunta engraçada de se fazer – foi tudo o que ele disse, em um tom amargo e frio.

Mayura até pensou em ser compreensiva, mas imaginou que aquele homem só deveria estar resmungando por causa de algum problema egoísta e descontava suas frustrações em quem tentava ajudar. Virou as costas, e sem dizer nada continuou o seu caminho. Não tinha tempo para ajudar quem não queria ser ajudado.

Foi até a padaria e comprou um pouco de leite, achocolatado e pães. Esquecera de perguntar para Hel do que ela gostava, mas imaginava que toda criança deveria gostar de leite com chocolate. Comprou mais algumas besteiras, e quando já estava fazendo o caminho de volta sentiu algumas gotas caírem sobre a sua cabeça.

– Ótimo – Mayura murmurou irritada.

Quando passava pelo parque viu que o homem continuava no mesmo lugar, e pelo jeito, a chuva só iria aumentar. Ela apertou os olhos tentando ver o rosto dele, mas do jeito que ele estava era impossível fazê-lo.

– Por que eu não consigo ver ninguém triste? – Mayura sussurrou sentindo uma enorme pena dele.

Não sabia a razão por ele estar ali sozinho, na chuva, poderia até ser um motivo egoísta, mas mesmo assim, ela continuava sentindo pena dele. Aproximou-se outra vez, e sentou-se no balanço ao lado dele.

– Sabe, seja lá o que for, você conseguirá resolver – ela disse sem pensar muito.

– Não preciso dos conselhos de uma adolescente – o homem respondeu no mesmo tom de antes.

– Eu não sou uma adolescente! – Mayura retrucou enchendo o peito, completamente indignada. – Você nem ao menos olhou para mim!

– Não preciso – foi a resposta dele. Mayura girou os olhos, e pensou mais uma vez em ir embora dali, mas aquele caso já estava se tornando 'pessoal', iria ajudá-lo mesmo que ele não colaborasse.

– Para a sua informação tenho 23 anos – Mayura disse emburrada. – E eu não estou sentada aqui embaixo dessa chuva para falar da minha idade.

– O que quer então? Saber da vida dos outros? – Mayura sentiu vontade de gritar. Por que ele não a encarava?

– Não – mas controlou-se e tentou continuar uma conversa. – Quero apenas ajudá-lo.

– Ninguém pode me ajudar – ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não pode ser algo tão grave assim! – Mayura exclamou começando realmente a ficar curiosa sobre a razão daquele homem estar naquele estado.

– 23 anos... – ele disse lentamente. – Você não tem idade para saber o que é perder uma filha.

Mayura gelou. Aquilo sim era um bom motivo para estar naquele estado. Então, ele perdera uma filha.

– Ela adorava esse lugar – murmurou em um tom triste.

– Realmente eu não imagino a dor que você está sentindo, mas sua filha não iria gostar de vê-lo assim – Mayura disse impulsionando o balanço um pouco para frente. – Não deveria desistir tão fácil.

– Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

– Não, realmente não é – Mayura balançou a cabeça. – Mas se caímos todas as vezes, e não tentarmos nos levantar, não vamos aprender a viver.

– Você tem razão – ele murmurou após ficar alguns poucos segundos em silêncio. Depois levantou-se e fez o movimento de que iria até o carro que estava estacionado ali. Mayura grunhiu baixinho. Ele poderia pelo menos agradecer! Ou então encará-la por um segundo!

– Como é o seu nome? – perguntou sem conseguir se refrear, e arrependeu-se do ato quando ele virou-se para fitá-la.

Aqueles cabelos ruivos molhados e que caiam displicentemente sobre seus olhos verdes vivo. A gravata havia sido tirada há algum tempo, e os primeiros botões da blusa por dentro do paletó estavam entreabertos dando a ele um ar de displicência ainda maior. Mayura perdeu momentamente o ar diante daquela visão. Como não percebera antes que aquele homem era tão bonito? Poderia jurar que estava diante de um deus.

– Loki – ele respondeu por fim, e sem dizer mais nada se afastou.

– O quê? – Mayura murmurou confusa. _Aquele _Loki? Mas sempre imaginara que ele fosse bem mais velho! Balançou levemente a cabeça. O que quer que pensasse teria que esquecer, assim como teria que ignorar a conversa no parque, caso ainda quisesse conseguir o estágio.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Mayura ainda ficou alguns minutos sentada no balanço do parque sentindo-se completamente atordoada pelo encontro com Loki. Aliais, ainda não conseguia acreditar que era ele mesmo. Tivera sua oportunidade de pedir o estágio e perdera!

– Ora, não seja tão egoísta, Mayura – a jovem murmurou irritada consigo mesma enquanto se levantava.

Tinha mais que se preocupar com Hel que estava sozinha em seu apartamento (não poderia contar muito com Ecchan para cuidar dela porque se algo acontecesse ele seria o primeiro a se esconder), do que com Loki. Ele já era bem grandinho para se virar e certamente se a filha dele estava desaparecida alguma razão deveria existir. Ela até conseguia imaginar, do jeito que ele era e pelo que ouvia falar, Loki só vivia para o trabalho.

Voltou para a casa sentindo as gotas de chuva caírem sobre o seu corpo. Não se incomodava com isso. Muito pelo contrário, até se lembrava com certa nostalgia de quando morava com os pais no interior, e ela e a mãe ficavam brincando na chuva, fazia tanto tempo, mas Mayura ainda lembrava-se bem, e sempre que chovia ela acabava pensando na senhora que os deixara tão cedo.

'_Ela não iria querer me ver triste'_, pensou balançando a cabeça levemente, e apertou o passo para chegar logo ao apartamento. No entanto, assim que chegou diante do prédio quase deixou cair tudo que trazia no chão.

– Hel! – Mayura exclamou alterada ao ver a menina brincando na chuva.

– Você voltou, Mayura! – Hel sem parecer se importar com o grito de Mayura começou a saltitar e foi correndo para abraçá-la. – Eu nunca tinha tomado banho de chuva! É bom!

– Eu falei para a senhorita ficar me esperando no apartamento – Mayura falou em um tom de bronca.

– Mas foi só um pouquinho! – Hel disse com uma enorme tromba.

– O que eu vou dizer para a sua mãe se você ficar doente? – Mayura continuou não ligando muito para a birra da menina.

– Eu já disse que não tenho mamãe – Hel disse abaixando a cabeça, e Mayura sentiu ganas de se chutar por tê-la entristecido.

'_E a idiota da bruxa da namorada do papai não conta!',_ Hel pensou com desgosto.

– Vem, vamos entrar – Mayura estendeu a mão para ela. – Podemos fazer brigadeiro, e eu tenho uns filmes ótimos, você pode escolher algum.

– Que filmes? – Hel perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– De Rei Leão até Procurando Nemo – Mayura sorriu quando Hel aceitou acompanhá-la.

– Mayura, você tem filhinhos? – Hel perguntou curiosa, e fez com que a garota corasse da raiz dos cabelos até as pontas dos pés.

– É claro que não! – disse rapidamente. – Sou muito nova para ter filhos, além disso, estou totalmente concentrada nos meus estudos.

– E não tem papai para os filhinhos! – Hel disse rindo, e Mayura só não ficou mais vermelha porque não era possível.

– Ora! Deixe de bobagens e vamos logo – Mayura resmungou enquanto caminhava pisando duro, o que fez Hel rir ainda mais.

Divertiram-se muito fazendo os brigadeiros (certamente Mayura não acharia engraçado depois quando tivesse que limpar a cozinha), mas pelo menos Hel brincara tanto que acabou por dormir no meio do filme. Mayura, com um pouco de dificuldade, a levou até o quarto de hospedes, e depois voltou para a sala. Pensava que não era de todo ruim ter Hel ali, sentia-se muito sozinha, mas também não queria se apegar demais à menina porque uma hora ou outra os pais acabariam aparecendo para levá-la.

Após um suspiro de cansaço levantou-se, desligou o DVD e foi verificar o seu e-mail. Levou um grande susto ao ver que havia uma mensagem do escritório de Loki avisando que a entrevista havia sido remarcada para o dia seguinte, às oito e meia da manhã.

– Nem para me consultar e saber se eu posso ou não ir – Mayura murmurou irritada. Seria o jeito ir, não poderia parar sua vida inteira para cuidar de Hel, ela certamente não iria colocar fogo no apartamento por fica duas horinhas sozinha.

Depois de desligar o computador, foi tomar um longo banho e caiu na cama só desejando uma boa noite de sono (e a cozinha ficou como estava, seria apenas uma noite desorganizada), mas nem chegou a cochilar e ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir. Levantou assustada, e viu que era Hel que entrava, com pés descalços e uma expressão assustada no rosto.

– Mayura – falou em um tom choroso. – Posso dormir aqui?

– O que houve? – Mayura perguntou preocupada.

– Trovões – a menina murmurou já subindo na cama.

– Tá, mas só dessa vez – Mayura disse um pouco a contra gosto, mas sorriu ao ver que Hel ficara mais tranqüila.

Definitivamente, não pensara em nenhum momento que seria fácil ter uma criança dentro de casa, e não estava nem um pouco preparada para bancar a 'mamãe'.

* * *

Por precaução Mayura colocou o despertador para tocar meia hora do que tempo necessário para que se arrumasse. Levantou e pensou em acordar Hel para que ela tomasse café logo, e ficasse assistindo alguma coisa, mas quando se aproximou percebeu que a menina tremia e murmurava coisas sem sentidos. 

– Céus! – Mayura exclamou assustada quando colocou a mão na testa da menina e percebeu o quanto ela estava quente. – Está com febre!

Mayura levou as mãos à cabeça pensando no que fazer. Aquele banho de chuva só poderia terminar assim mesmo! E fora irresponsabilidade sua! Não poderia ter deixado Hel sozinha segundo nenhum! Ela era só uma menina, não tinha noção do certo e errado, e não sabia as conseqüências que um banho de chuva poderia causar para uma pessoa tão pequena como ela.

– O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – Mayura murmurava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

Foi até a cozinha, pegou um pouco de água e um pano, e voltou para ficar fazendo compressas e tentar assim fazer a febre baixar, mas sabia que isso não iria resolver, então resolveu pedir ajuda para uma das vizinhas, não queria que ninguém soubesse que Hel estava 'passando uma temporada' em seu apartamento, mas era um caso de urgência.

– O que ela é sua? – foi a primeira coisa que Belldandy perguntou assim que Mayura disse o que acontecia.

– Não tenho tempo para explicar agora – Mayura disse a contra gosto. – Ela está com muita febre.

– Tudo bem – Belldandy disse balançando os ombros. – Você não tem nenhum remédio infantil em casa, não é? – Mayura apenas fez um aceno negativo. Belldandy simplesmente entrou em casa e voltou pouco tempo com um frasquinho de remédio. – Você não deveria ter deixado que ela dormisse com o cabelo molhado, deve ter sido isso mais o banho de chuva que causou a febre.

– Eu sei, eu sei, serei mais cuidadosa – Mayura disse após um suspiro. – Ai droga... – murmurou quando se lembrou da entrevista do estágio. Não queria deixar Hel sozinha outra vez.

– Algum problema? – Belldandy perguntou demonstrando interesse.

– Eu tinha uma entrevista de um estágio, mas com Hel assim não poderei ir – Mayura disse em um tom triste.

– Bom, se você quiser eu posso ficar com ela por algum tempo – Belldandy falou após ponderar um pouco. – Minha filha já foi para a escola, e não estou fazendo nada de muito importante. Esse estágio é muito bom, não é?

– Sim é – Mayura disse não se mostrando muito entusiasmada com a idéia. – Mas eu não sei se é uma boa idéia deixar a Hel...

– Será por pouco tempo e eu irei cuidar bem dela – Belldandy disse sorrindo. Mayura ainda relutou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando a oferta da vizinha, conhecia Belldandy a bastante tempo, e sabia que Hel com certeza estaria melhor com ela. Realmente Mayura como mãe era péssima.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, e foi até o prédio onde funcionava o escritório de advocacia de Loki. Esperava realmente que dessa vez não resolvessem a mandar de volta para casa sem nem ao menos conseguir falar com ele. Também, com toda a confusão, acabou se atrasando um pouco, mas imaginou que assim que explicasse o que acontecera, Loki iria entender.

– Bom dia – Mayura cumprimentou a recepcionista. – Não sei se lembra de mim... Eu sou Daidouji Mayura, estou aqui para a entrevista para a vaga de estagiaria.

– Sinto muito, senhorita Daijouji – a recepcionista falou, e Mayura já estava pronta para pular no pescoço dela por despachá-la e mandá-la voltar outro dia. – Seu prazo se esgotou há dez minutos.

– O quê? – Mayura quase gritou, e atraiu a atenção das pessoas mais próximas. – Vou ser dispensada por que me atrasei dez minutos?!

– Não sou eu que faço as regras, senhorita – a mulher disse balançando levemente os ombros, em um tom de indiferença que irritou Mayura profundamente.

– Quer saber – Mayura disse sorrindo amavelmente. – Nem eu trabalho aqui para ter que respeitar as drogas de regras abusivas! – exclamou já indo em direção da enorme porta que ficava no fundo da sala. A recepcionista bem que tentou impedi-la, mas ninguém conseguia segurar Daidouji Mayura quando estava zangada.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Loki estava em uma reunião, e levantou-se imediatamente ao ver a garota entrar na sala sendo seguida pela recepcionista.

– Eu não consegui detê-la, Loki-sama – a mulher disse em completo desespero. Certamente temia perder o emprego.

– Será que o senhor irá conversar comigo? Ou posso falar na frente de todo mundo? – Mayura perguntou sem nenhum freio na língua.

– Primeiro: Quem é você? – Loki estreitou os olhos e a analisou da cabeça aos pés, não demorou muito para que ele a reconhecesse. – A garota do parque.

– Será que tem dois minutos do seu precioso tempo? – Mayura perguntou com ironia. Loki fez um sinal, e o grupo que estava na sala saiu rapidamente.

– Posso saber o que a senhorita deseja? – Loki retrucou em um tom frio enquanto ocupava seu lugar diante da mesa.

Mayura estreitou os olhos.

– Eu vim para fazer a entrevista para estagiaria! – exclamou tentando se controlar. – Mas só porque cheguei dez minutos atrasada a sua secretaria tentou me colocar para fora!

– São as regras – Loki disse com tranqüilidade.

– Grande coisa! Você não sabe que às vezes as pessoas têm problemas?! – Mayura exclamou furiosa. – Ontem eu cheguei no horário para a entrevista, mas você teve um problema e não pode me entrevistar! Hoje eu tive um problema, e cheguei um pouco atrasada, mas só por isso perco a chance do estágio!

– Ontem foi uma exceção, senhorita... – Loki parou esperando que ela lhe dissesse o nome.

– Daidouji Mayura – ela disse a contra gosto. – Um atraso não justifica o que você faz com os candidatos! Deveria dá-los pelo menos uma chance para se explicar!

– Para que, Mayura? – Loki perguntou displicente. E Mayura sentiu o sangue ferver por ela tratá-la daquela forma, chamá-la pelo nome com tanta intimidade e não se importar nem um pouco com o que ela dizia. – Se você se atrasa para a entrevista de estágio pode muito bem se atrasar para uma audiência, e não podemos nos atrasar, um juiz não vai ouvir as suas razões de atraso, ele simplesmente condenará o réu ou então julgará a causa contrária a ele.

– Mas... – Mayura ainda tentou argumentar, mas Loki não lhe deu chance.

– Já está decidido, Mayura, e não pense que só porque você resolveu bancar a boa samaritana ontem irei decidir em lhe conceder o estágio – Loki disse em um tom definitivo.

– Tudo bem – Mayura empinou o nariz fingindo não se importar com o que ouvia. – Posso conseguir coisa melhor – ela virou-se para sair, mas parou antes de sequer chegar a tocar na maçaneta da porta. – Eu deveria desejar boa sorte com a sua filha, mas sinceramente, se eu posso até imaginar como ela se sente.

– Do que está falando? – Loki perguntou com a voz um pouco mais grave.

– Sua filha está sabe Deus onde, e você está aqui trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecendo – Mayura disse decepcionada. – Você pode ser o melhor advogado da cidade, mas é um péssimo pai – e deixou a sala sem dar chance a ele para responder.

Mayura deixou a sala de Loki pisando duro. Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquela forma? Tudo bem, entendia que ele se preocupava com o horário, mas também não precisava ser tão radical! A jovem suspirou enquanto encostava sua cabeça na parede do elevador. Encarou o teto sem conseguir pensar em uma saída. Precisava tanto daquele estágio! Não era tão fácil assim encontrar alguma coisa, estava trabalhando em uma lanchonete meio período, e a tarde freqüentava as aulas, no momento estava de férias tanto no trabalho como na faculdade, mas pelo visto teria que voltar e logo para a lanchonete e aproveitar todo o tempo livre.

Voltou para casa sentindo-se completamente derrotada, até tentava pensar que fora apenas uma batalha perdida, mas estava difícil manter a alta estima depois de tanto nadar, e acabar por morrer na praia mais uma vez.

– Voltei! – Mayura exclamou fechando a porta do apartamento. Ecchan veio até ela, e enroscou-se em suas pernas em uma forma de desejar boas vindas. Mayura apenas sorriu e fez um afago no gato. – Hel?

– Mayura!!!! – a menina exclamou vindo correndo pelo corredor. A abraçou com força, o que deixou a jovem bastante confusa.

– O que houve, Hel? – perguntou preocupada.

– Ela está fugindo para não tomar o remédio – Belldandy disse após um suspiro de cansaço.

– Você precisa, Hel – Mayura falou em um tom de censura enquanto ficava de joelhos para poder fitá-la. – Ainda está com febre.

– Mas tem um gosto horrível! – Hel fez uma careta enorme. – Já tomou essa coisa alguma vez?

– Nem sempre fazemos tudo o que desejamos – Mayura disse após girar os olhos. – E você ficou na chuva ontem, por isso precisa do remédio.

– Não vou tomar! – Hel disse teimosamente enquanto batia o pé no chão.

– Como você é teimosa – Mayura falou balançando a cabeça. – Que tal... Se você tomar o remédio sem reclamar, eu te levo para dar uma volta pelo zoológico quando estiver boa.

– Sério? – Hel perguntou desconfiada.

– Muito sério! – Mayura disse sorrindo. – Não confia em mim?

– Não é isso – Hel encarou os próprios pés. O pai sempre lhe prometia que iria levá-la a algum lugar, mas acabava inventando alguma coisa, e a deixava esperando. – Eu gosto de você, moça sem sapatos, vou confiar que não irá me deixar esperando.

– Pronto – Mayura disse cobrindo a menina depois que ela tomou o remédio (não sem fazer uma careta). – Agora fique deitadinha aí embaixo das cobertas, quando você estiver melhor eu prometo que iremos ao zoológico.

Hel sorriu e balançou a cabeça em um sinal de concordância.

– Obrigada pela ajuda, Belldandy – Mayura agradeceu assim que voltou para a sala. A vizinha lhe lançou um olhar de curiosidade, e Mayura entendeu que devia alguma explicação. – Eu sei que você vai dizer que o que eu fiz é errado, e tudo mais, mas eu encontrei Hel andando sozinha pela rua ontem.

– Mas... – Belldandy parecia surpresa demais para falar.

– Ela disse que não tem família – Mayura continuou largando-se no sofá. – Eu iria levá-la até a delegacia, mas ela se apavorou e disse que iria continuar andando sozinha. Achei melhor trazê-la para casa e tentar fazer com que ela falasse alguma coisa sobre os pais.

– Você pode se complicar muito, Mayura, se permanecer com essa menina aqui – Belldandy disse demonstrando preocupação.

– Eu sei, e também imagino o sofrimento da mãe dela – Mayura balançou levemente a cabeça. – Mas eu vou fazê-la falar com jeitinho.

Mayura não percebeu, mas Hel havia saído do quarto, e estava escondida por ali ouvindo a conversa. Não queria que Mayura tivesse problemas por sua causa, mas também não queria ter que voltar para casa.

– Mas você não parece estar preocupada apenas com isso – Belldandy disse após alguns poucos minutos de silêncio. – O estágio não deu certo?

– Não – Mayura respondeu desanimada. – Acabei me atrasando por causa da febre da Hel, e quando cheguei o irritante do dono do escritório não queria nem me receber.

– Por quê? Há dias você comentava sobre essa entrevista – Belldandy perguntou confusa.

– Loki-kun não tolera atrasos – Mayura disse após um suspiro de irritação, e Hel quase caiu quando ouviu o nome do pai. – Ontem quando eu fui disseram que ele não poderia me receber porque a filha estava desaparecida, hoje quando cheguei lá a secretaria tentou me colocar para fora sem nem ao menos me dá uma chance de conversar com ele! Mas não deixei por menos, entrei na sala e falei poucas e boas para ele. Ele tem um rei na barriga! A filha está desaparecida, e ele lá trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

Mayura continuaria falando, mas ouviu um barulho e ergueu a sobrancelha. Levantou-se e foi até o corredor, mas Hel já havia corrido de volta para o quarto.

– Deve ter sido apenas o Ecchan – Mayura murmurou balançando os ombros.

No quarto, Hel estava com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, chorando descompassada.

– Ele não liga pra mim! – sussurrou soluçando. – Isso não deveria ser uma novidade! Mas dói tanto...

Ela tentou controlar o choro, não seria bom se Mayura percebesse que ela andara chorando. E também, suas lágrimas não iriam fazer com que Loki gostasse dela. Já havia decidido, iria morar com Mayura, e esquecer que Loki Laufeyiarson era seu pai. Só tinha um 'pequeno' detalhe: Convencer Mayura a deixá-la ficar.

Ouviu quando Mayura se despediu de Belldandy, e ficou um bom tempo na cozinha limpando o estrago que haviam feito por lá na noite anterior. Depois foi até o quarto para ver como Hel estava, e a encontrou sentadinha na cama olhando uma revistinha.

– Como você está? – Mayura perguntou em um tom gentil. – Eu já liguei pedindo o almoço para nós. Na cozinha a única coisa que eu consigo fazer direito é brigadeiro mesmo.

– Estou bem e com fome – Hel disse com um sorriso. – Não estou mais com frio.

– Que bom – Mayura colocou a mão na testa dela, e constatou que a febre já havia passado. – Não tem mais febre. Isso que eu digo ser vontade de ir ao zoológico.

– Mayura... – Hel abaixou a cabeça, o que deixou a jovem confusa uma vez que imaginara que a menina fosse sorrir ao ouvir falar mais uma vez do zoológico. – Me desculpe.

– Pelo que? – Mayura retrucou sem entender.

– O tal estágio – Hel disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não sei o que é isso, mas era importante para você.

– Você ficou ouvindo a minha conversa com Belldandy? – Mayura perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Foi sem querer! – Hel disse rapidamente. – Eu ia pedir para ler as revistinhas, mas quando cheguei na sala você estava conversando com ela. Fiquei esperando para falar com você, mas aí... Você disse que o _senhor l_á não quis nem falar com você, e foi minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse ficado doente você não teria se atrasado e...

– Hey, hey – Mayura segurou o queixo da menina e fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça para encará-la. – Nada de choro, foi apenas um trabalho, posso conseguir outro. O importante agora é a sua saúde.

Hel sorriu, e para a surpresa de Mayura, voltou a abraçá-la. Ela apenas sorriu e fez um afago nos cabelos da pequena.

– Sabe – Hel disse sorrindo. – Eu sei que nos conhecemos ontem, mas você é muito legal, Mayura! Se preocupa comigo, e quase ninguém faz isso por mim. Eu gostaria muito que você fosse a minha 'mamãe'.

– Hel – Mayura a afastou um pouco. – Não fale isso nem brincando! Você vai voltar para os seus pais.

– Não estou brincando – Hel disse em um tom sério que chegou a assustar Mayura. – Já falei que não tenho uma mamãe, e você não tem filhinhos, então seria bom para nós duas.

– Meu pai não iria gostar nada de saber que ganhou uma neta – Mayura disse achando melhor levar aquela conversa na brincadeira. – Que tal assistimos um filme? Eu trago o DVD aqui para o quarto e vamos fazer a uma festa!

– Sim! – Hel disse sorrindo. – E Mayura – a garota disse antes que a jovem deixasse o quarto. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

– Por nada, pequena – Mayura sorriu, e deixou o quarto.

**Oi. Uau, quantos reviews. Sério, muito obrigada, não esperava tantos no primeiro capítulo. Espero não decepcionar e conseguir levar o fic com uma boa história até o final. A prova disso é que consegui escrever outro capítulo bem rápido, então para aproveitar as férias resolvi publicar (bem chato ficar sem nada pra ler...). **

_Rushi Escritora__: Sim, o fic será em universo paralelo com algumas citações ao anime, mas apenas referências mesmo. Beijinhos e 'Brigada. _

_E - Pontas__: xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado, foi meio complicado sair um pouco do fic em primeira pessoa com a Mayura surtando tanto, mas também quero escrever cenas engraçadas e românticas nesse fic. Valeu pelo review._

_Claudia: Eu sei que você esperava ansiosa rs Eu quase sempre cumpro o que prometo, e esse fic já estava nos meus planos antes mesmo do final do outro fic. Obrigada!_

_Dama 9__: Sabe o que eu percebi? xD Que não importa o tamanho, a Hel continua reclamando do abandono do Loki. Estou tentando deixá-la bem fofa mesmo, mas se por acaso eu exagerar pode dá um toque eu modero. Obrigada pelo comentário. _

_Kirarinha__: De nada. E o Loki vai ter muito o que aprender ainda, se continuar do jeito que está vai acabar é sem filha. Beijos!_

_Gabi S. Black: rs Bem, não ficou amiga da filha do chefe porque no final das contas ela perdeu o estágio, mas de alguma forma a Hel já gosta muito da Mayura. Agora a reação dele quando souber é outra conversa... xD_

_Kanashii.Umi__: Olá! Obrigada!!! Eu sempre fico muito feliz e animada a continuar quando recebo os seus reviews. Em fics AU sempre há mais possibilidades, pelo menos eu adoro surpreender todos quando escrevo fics nesse estilo. _

_Kisara Yagami__: Sim! Loki é o culpado!!! xD Pior que pelo jeito parece que ele não aprendeu. Só que a Mayura ter encontrado a Hel ainda vai dá tanto problema... _

_s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s...__: 'Brigada. O fic ainda está no começo, tenho surpresas e espero que goste xD Vou tentar não demorar muito. _

_Biah-chan: Também vou viajar então você não vai ficar muito atrás quando voltar. Então, boa viajem, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. _

_May-chan: Obrigada. Não demorei muito então acho que nem deu pra ficar tão ansiosa assim xD_

_patilion: xD Valeu. Você sempre presente com seus reviews me incentivando. Muito obrigada mesmo._

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Hel ria enquanto puxava Mayura pela mão. A jovem balançava levemente a cabeça achando que do jeito que ia Hel acabaria totalmente cansada antes mesmo de chegar ao zoológico. Mas, sorriu. Era contagiante a alegria da menina. Parecia que Hel não sorria daquele jeito há muito tempo.

– Espera, Hel, o sinal está vermelho – Mayura disse a segurando para impedi-la de atravessar a rua.

Já iriam fazer quatro dias que Hel estava passando um tempo na casa de Mayura. As duas a cada dia estavam mais e mais apegadas. Mayura a tinha como uma irmãzinha que jamais chegara a ter, e Hel como a mãe que perdera muito cedo. Mas mesmo assim, Mayura procurava falar sempre dos pais da menina para que ela não esquecesse que aquela temporada no apartamento dela era apenas passageira.

Quando o sinal abriu Mayura se preparou para ser 'arrastada' rua acima outra vez, mas estranhou quando Hel correu e se escondeu atrás das suas pernas.

– O que houve? – perguntou preocupada. A menina apenas balançou a cabeça recusando-se a responder. Mayura olhou para os lados a procura do que poderia ter assustado a menina, e viu um carro preto que já vira antes. Estreitou levemente os olhos para ver melhor, e constatou que era Loki que dirigia. – Você conhece aquele moço, Hel? – perguntou desconfiada.

– Não! De quem você está falando? – Hel disse nervosamente, e puxou Mayura com força. – Vamos logo! Quero ver os elefantes!!!

Mayura não disse nada, mas logicamente aquela reação a deixara em alerta. Não sabia quantos anos a filha de Loki tinha, Hel havia aparecido em sua vida justamente no mesmo dia em que a filha do advogado desaparecera, e agora a menina ficava totalmente descontrolada ao vê-lo. Não poderia ser simples coincidência!

Resolveu observar as reações dela quando voltasse a tocar no nome de Loki, mas por enquanto iria deixá-la aproveitar o passeio porque se Hel realmente fosse filha de Loki conseguia entender e bem a razão pela qual ela não queria voltar, e por estar tão feliz por Mayura se preocupar com ela.

– Nossa!!!! – Hel exclamou diante do portão do zoológico, meia hora depois, quando finalmente chegaram ao local. – É gigante!

– Lá dentro é maior ainda – Mayura riu da carinha de encanto da menina. – Nunca havia vindo ao zoológico antes?

– Não! – Hel exclamou entusiasmada. – Os bichos que eu vi só foram pela televisão e por revistas!

Mayura se divertiu muito com as caras e bocas que Hel fazia a cara bicho que via, só que precisava controlá-la porque saltitante como estava Mayura via a hora de Hel pular para dentro de alguma dos cercados onde os animais ficavam. Já começava a se perguntar se Hel era ligada a bateria porque parecia que a energia não acabava nunca.

– Não está com fome? – Mayura perguntou procurando alguma razão para poder se sentar alguns minutos e respirar.

– Não! Eu quero ver os hipopótamos, os leões, tigres, macacos – e Hel continuou fazendo a lista dos animais que ainda precisavam ver.

– Você pode não precisar de ar, mas eu continuo necessitando dele – Mayura disse após girar os olhos. E a puxou até uma barraquinha móvel que estava por ali. – Vamos parar um pouquinho, depois você saltita e surta por causa dos outros animais.

– Bom dia! – o rapaz que estava na barraca as cumprimentou com um grande sorriso. – O que vocês irão... – mas parou ao encarar Mayura.

– Narugami-kun! – Mayura exclamou surpresa.

– Mayura... – ele devolveu não menos surpreso que ela. – Há muito tempo eu não tinha noticias suas! Eu não soube que você se casou – acrescentou olhando para Hel.

– Hã? – Mayura falou confusa, depois percebeu o olhar dele para sua mão que segurava a de Hel e corou um pouco. – Ah, não, não, ela não é minha filha.

– Você não mudou nada – Narugami disse após um breve silêncio.

– Nada – Mayura sorriu sem jeito. – Já se passaram quatro anos, e pelo que eu vejo você continua trabalhando duro.

– O jeito de levar a vida, não é? – Narugami disse retribuindo o sorriso. Hel ergueu a sobrancelha, e olhou de um para o outro.

– Mayura – Hel falou a puxando pela manga do casaco. A jovem inclinou-se para poder saber o que a pequena queria. – Esse moço é o futuro papai dos seus filhinhos?

– O quê?! – Mayura gritou atraindo a atenção de metade das pessoas que estavam por ali, e se antes estava um pouco corada, agora estava completamente roxa de vergonha. – Não é nada disso, Hel! – disse nervosa. – Eu e Narugami-kun somos apenas amigos.

– Sei – Hel disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Vamos! Você me prometeu que iríamos ver todos os animais! – acrescentou a puxando pela mão.

– Quanta energia – Narugami disse rindo da expressão de desgosto que Mayura fez.

– Não seja tão afobada, Hel – Mayura falou após girar os olhos. – Olha, ali tem uma barraquinha de sorvete, por que não vai comprar um?

– 'Tá bem! – Hel exclamou sorrindo, pegou algumas moedas e correu em direção da barraquinha.

– Muita energia – Mayura disse assim que a menina se afastou. – Ela é um doce de menina, muito esperta e divertida.

– Ainda não consegui entender o que essa menina tem haver com você – Narugami disse demonstrando confusão.

– Ah, é uma longa história e você tem que trabalhar – Mayura disse indicando os clientes que estavam esperando.

– Será que eu poderia te visitar? – Narugami perguntou de repente fazendo com que Mayura levasse um susto. – Digo, você parece estar com algum problema, eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la.

– Hel não é um problema – Mayura sorriu enquanto olhava para a menina que parecia indecisa sobre o sabor do sorvete. – Mas eu estou um pouco perdida com tudo isso, então se você quiser conversar comigo, já ajudaria bastante.

– Claro – Narugami disse animado, rapidamente pegou um papel e uma caneta para anotar o endereço dela. Depois não conversaram mais porque já havia muitas pessoas querendo um lanche da barraquinha do rapaz, e ele ficou bastante sobrecarregado.

Mayura despediu-se rapidamente de Narugami dizendo que o esperava para a visita, e recebeu um olhar desconfiado de Hel que já terminara seu sorvete.

– Amigo, não é, Mayura? – Hel perguntou sorrindo quando já estavam um pouco afastadas dele.

– Mas que menininha mais teimosa! – Mayura disse tentando não corar. – Sim, ele é meu amigo, e a senhorita é muito pequena para ficar falando esse tipo de coisa. Olha ali o viveiro das cobras, não quer olhar? – perguntou para mudar de assunto.

– Não – Hel disse sem demonstrar emoção alguma. – Já vejo uma cobra todo dia lá em casa.

– Como assim? – Mayura perguntou confusa. – Você cria uma cobra em casa?

– Não – Hel disse após um suspiro. – É a namorada do... – e parou de falar ao ver que ia dizer bobagens_. 'Do papai'_, acrescentou mentalmente. – Quero ver as girafas! – exclamou puxando Mayura com toda sua 'força'.

Após um longo e cansativo dia, andando entre todas as jaulas, e observando os bichos, as duas voltaram para o apartamento de Mayura. Hel chegara tão cansada que nem agüentava mais andar, e estava largada no sofá 'brincando' de mudar os canais da televisão.

– Já que está tão cansada, Hel, deveria ir dormir – Mayura disse preocupada. – Mas também... Só poderia estar assim mesmo, passou o dia pulando. Tome um banho que irá se sentir melhor, enquanto isso eu faço alguma coisa para você comer.

– Tanta pressa para que eu vá logo dormir... – Hel disse desconfiada. – O quase papai dos seus filhinhos vai vir até aqui, não é?

– Hel!!! – Mayura exclamou ficando completamente roxa de vergonha, o que faz a menina gargalhar. – Eu já disse que Narugami-kun é apenas meu amigo!

– Você se preocupa tanto em explicar que faz parecer que esconde alguma coisa – Hel disse ainda rindo. Mayura estreitou os olhos. Às vezes Hel agia de uma forma que não era normal para a idade que dissera ter.

– Tudo bem, eu tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender do que dizer – Mayura disse após um suspiro de cansaço. – Narugami-kun foi meu namorado na escola, satisfeita? Agora trate de ir dormir.

– Tá, tá – Hel disse pulando do sofá. – Mas 'tô indo só porque estou com sono. Sua cara fica engraçada quando você está conversando com ele, queria ver.

– Fica engraçada, é? – Mayura perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, e antes que Hel pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a jovem a puxou, e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de pequena que logo estava chorando de tanto rir. – Se dá por vencida?

– Não!!! – Hel exclamou rindo. – Fica com uma cara engraçada!

– Vai logo dormir – Mayura disse após girar os olhos. Hel riu, e logo sumiu no alto das escadas.

Mayura suspirou cansada. Ouvia Hel quase derrubar a casa enquanto procurava alguma coisa, mas não reclamou. A menina parecia tão contente. Seja lá como fosse nada casa dela, não era feliz. Mayura percebera quando a encontrara que Hel, apesar de tentar disfarçar, estava triste e parecia perdida.

– Se ela realmente for filha de Loki-kun... – Mayura murmurou encarando o teto. – Eu entenderia completamente essa reação.

Mas não entendia a razão pela qual Hel não queria dizer quem era. Mayura só queria ajudá-la, não iria arrastá-la de volta para casa assim que Hel dissesse o nome do pai. Bem, talvez precisasse dizer que desconfiava, e assim ela lhe diria se sua suspeita era ou não fundamentada.

Ainda estava pensativa quando ouviu um toque leve na porta. Franziu a testa e foi atender. Realmente não esperava que Narugami fosse visitá-la, mas também não iria dizer nada sobre isso, era bom ter um bom amigo por perto. Era verdade que haviam terminado o namoro, mas também continuaram amigos. Era raro isso acontecer, e também era verdade que estavam um pouco afastados, mas jamais deixara pensar nele como uma pessoa com quem poderia contar a qualquer hora. E não seria nada mal ter alguém com quem desabafar.

– Boa noite, Narugami-kun – Mayura o cumprimentou com um sorriso, e afastou-se um pouco para que ele entrasse.

– Sei que não esperava que eu visse tão rápido – ele tratou de se explicar. – Mas eu achei que você estava precisando conversar, pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

– Você ainda me conhece muito bem – Mayura disse enquanto fechava a porta. – Não tem problema nenhum. É até bom que você tenha vindo hoje. Hel já foi dormir – acrescentou. – Você quer beber alguma coisa?

– Não, não, estou bem assim – Narugami sorriu. – Então, agora pode me explicar quem é essa menina?

Mayura respirou fundo e contou tudo, inclusive suas suspeitas sobre Hel ser a filha desaparecida de Loki.

– Bom, mas se ela realmente for filha do seu chefe...

– Não é meu chefe – Mayura o interrompeu aborrecida. – Ele nem ao menos me deu a chance de fazer a entrevista.

– Sim, uma injustiça que poderia ser corrigida se você levasse a menina até ele – Narugami disse após ponderar um pouco. Mayura entreabriu os lábios, e por um minuto não acreditou no que escutara.

– É claro que não! – exclamou furiosa. – Eu jamais usaria uma menina inocente só para conseguir um emprego!

– Calma, Mayura, foi apenas uma sugestão – Narugami disse erguendo as mãos. – Não precisa se exaltar tanto.

– Ela precisa de uma amiga e não de uma aproveitadora! – Mayura disse irritada. – Além disso, eu tenho meu emprego na lanchonete. O estágio seria bom? Seria. Mas não vou usar de meios que não sejam do meu esforço para consegui-lo.

– Desculpe-me – Narugami pediu enquanto levantava-se. Mayura gelou quando o viu se aproximar, e em seguida tirou alguns fios de cabelo que caiam teimosamente sobre o rosto da jovem. – Você continua muito honesta.

– Você fala como se fosse um defeito – Mayura disse ofendida.

– Não, não é – Narugami maneou a cabeça. - Mas nós sempre tivemos nossas opiniões conflitantes – disse enquanto se aproximava mais. Mayura se alarmou. Ele não esta pensando em fazer o que ela estava pensando que iria, estava?

– Mayura – mas a voz de Hel os fez se separar rapidamente.

– O que houve, Hel? – perguntou preocupada observando a menina esfregar os olhos.

– Tive um pesadelo – falou chorosa. – Posso ir dormir no seu quarto?

– Pode – Mayura disse um pouco a contra gosto. – Não fique com medo, seja o que for já passou.

– Já está muito tarde – Narugami falou após consultar o relógio. – Posso vir visitá-las mais vezes?

– Claro – Mayura sorriu um pouco incerta se deveria ou não permitir.

– Quando vier, Hel, irei fazer ramen para você – Narugami falou para a menina que parou de esfregar os olhos e o encarou com um ar de dúvida.

– Seria bom ter algo além de brigadeiro e achocolatado em casa – a menina disse olhando para Mayura. – Se depender da Mayura nós duas morreremos de fome!

– Hel! – Mayura exclamou revoltada.

Rindo, a menina voltou para o quarto, e Mayura acompanhou Narugami até a porta. Ele apenas despediu-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Mayura encostou sua cabeça na porta após fechá-la sem conseguir conter o pensamento de que talvez não fosse tão bom assim ter o reencontrado.

– Ora, você agora não é mais uma menina, Daidouji Mayura – disse severamente. – Já sabe o que quer!

* * *

– Eu ainda não entendi por que tenho que ir junto – Hel reclamava enquanto seguia Mayura praticamente arrastando os pés.

– Porque Belldandy não poderia ficar com você – Matura respondeu sem se alterar. – E eu não queria te deixar sozinha em casa.

– Eu não ficaria sozinha! – Hel disse emburrada. – Ecchan iria ficar comigo!

– Claro – Mayura balançou levemente a cabeça. – E Ecchan iria fazer o almoço e o jantar hoje para você.

Hel resmungou algo que Mayura não conseguiu entender.

– Pare de reclamar, Hel, você já está aqui, não está? – Mayura disse balançando a cabeça. – E pelo menos assim eu posso trabalhar tranqüila.

– Mas vai ser chato!!! – Hel exclamou inconformada.

– Se você pensar assim, vai ser mesmo – Mayura retrucou e não continuou para os resmungos que continuavam. – Você pode ser a minha assistente. O que acha?

– Ajudar a servir as mesas? – Hel perguntou acelerando o passo, e ficou ao lado de Mayura rapidamente.

– Não chagaria a tanto, mas eu posso encontrar alguma coisa para você fazer, nem que seja testar o gosto das batatas fritas – Mayura disse rindo. – Mas também há uma pracinha bem em frente, muitas crianças ficam brincando por ali, você pode se distrair um pouco.

– É, pode ser – Hel não se mostrou muito entusiasmada com a idéia, e Mayura começou realmente a ficar preocupada com aquela apatia dela.

Era verdade que não a deixara em casa porque não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas também porque Hel acordara muito melancólica, e Mayura não conseguia entender a razão. No dia anterior a menina estava tão contente, ria e falava pelos cotovelos.

"_Talvez tenha sido o pesadelo"_, Mayura pensou observando Hel pelo canto dos olhos. Indagou-se se deveria perguntar sobre o que fora o sonho ruim, mas logo chegou a conclusão de que Hel teria falado se assim quisesse.

Não demoraram muito para chegar a lanchonete em que Mayura trabalhava. Não era muito grande, mas Mayura achava o lugar bastante agradável (e não só por trabalhar ali). O lugar era freqüentado em sua grande maioria por jovens estudantes da região, e Mayura não achava o trabalho nem um pouco enfadonho porque estava sempre conhecendo novas pessoas.

-Quem é essa menininha linda, Mayura? – uma das donas do lugar perguntou quando a jovem apareceu.

– Ah! É minha priminha – Mayura disse rapidamente. Sentia vontade de se chutar quando tinha que mentir daquele jeito, mas não tinha outra opção. – Eu espero que a senhora não se incomode com o fato de eu tê-la trazido, mas não havia ninguém com que eu pudesse deixá-la, mas prometo que será apenas dessa vez e...

– Não se preocupe, Mayura – a mulher sorriu despreocupada. – Sabe que gostamos de crianças, e a sua prima será muito bem vinda.

– Obrigada – Mayura falou um pouco sem jeito. – Hel – abaixou-se para olhar a menina. – Aquela é a pracinha que falei, se não quiser brincar tudo bem, eu posso encontrar alguma coisa para você fazer.

– Está tudo bem, Mayura, eu irei brincar – Hel murmurou, e se afastou rapidamente. Mayura apenas deu um suspiro desanimado, e foi colocar o uniforme para começar a atender as mesas.

Hel foi para a praça, e chutou uma pedrinha antes de sentar em um dos banquinhos. Não estava muito disposta e Mayura ainda a arrastava para passar a tarde inteira naquele lugar! Isso sem falar no pesadelo. Em seu sonho, o pai a encontrava, e a levava a força para casa sem nem ao menos lhe dá uma chance de se despedir de Mayura, depois ele dizia que iria mandá-la para um internato porque só causava problemas e ele precisava de paz. Hel sorriu tristemente. Não duvidava nem um pouco de que isso acontecesse.

Estava distraída pensando no que fazer quando viu um carro passar, e quase caiu do banquinho ao ver quem estava nele.

"_Perigo! Loira azeda à vista!!!",_ foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar, e não agiu rápido para se esconder antes que ela a visse.

– Droga...! – Hel murmurou correndo para perto de uma árvore. Ela teria que mandar estacionar o carro, teria algum tempo para se esconder. – Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é ser encontrada pela bruxa chata da namorada do papai.

Rapidamente, tomou um impulso e subiu na árvore para assim poder escapar de Freya que descia do carro.

**Olá. Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer desta vez, apenas agradecer mais uma vez. Será que Freya irá encontrar a Hel e se passar de boazinha diante do Loki? Quem sabe, quem sabe xD**

_patilion__: Obrigada. Logo o Loki irá aparecer mais e vou esperar os reviews de surto XD_

_Kanashii.Umi__: Loki é só um pouquinho chato xD E era importante a Mayura conhecê-lo logo no começo pra ficar em dúvida se a Hel é ou não filha dele. Beijinhos!_

_Kisara Yagami__: Ainda não foi dessa vez que o Loki descobriu, mas se a Freya procurar um pouco e encontrar a Hel... Lá se vão os planos da Hel de morar com a Mayura. Valei pelo comentário!_

_s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s...__: Continuação rapidinha xD Sei que Loki que é bom até agora nada, mas logo, logo, ele aparecerá permanentemente._

_E-Pontas: Eu quero que a Mayura e a Hel fiquem bem apegadas, é importante para a continuação do fic, mas como eu já disse, haverá romance sim nesse fic, e não vai demorar muito. Beijos!_

_Mylle Evans__: A Hel é um doce! Tanto quanto a Elysia rs Só que a Elysia tem outros métodos para conseguir o que quer até porque no fic ela é mais velha rs A Hel, no anime mesmo, não é criança, mas achei que ficaria melhor uma menina do que uma adolescente. 'Brigada!_

_Kirarinha__: Pobre Loki-kun rs Ninguém gosta dele até agora. Vou precisar levantar a moral do coitado xD Beijos!_

_Gabi S. Black: Eita, mais uma do fã-clube 'Loki-kun é malvado!" xD Espere e verá se daqui para o final do fic você não vai estar achando o Loki a pessoa mais fofa do mundo xD_

_May-chan__: O Loki é meio reservado no anime, mas não o acho chato xD A intenção aqui é que ele perceba justamente o que está perdendo, então vamos ver se a Mayura vai conseguir aquecer o coração dele._

_Muitos beijos! Bom final de férias para todos._

_Branca Takarai._


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Hel ficou quieta. A respiração lenta e compassada enquanto observava Freya andar de um lado para o outro do parque sendo seguida de perto pelo motorista.

– Eu tenho certeza que a vi! – era o que ela exclamava mostrando-se muitíssimo irritada.

– Talvez a senhorita tenha apenas se enganado – sugeriu o motorista, e recebeu um olhar frio como resposta.

– Não dirigi a palavra a você – Freya disse em um tom cortante. – Melhor conversar com os meus botões do que com um mero motorista!

– Que mulherzinha... – Hel murmurou após girar os olhos. – O que meu pai viu nela?

Freya agora estava parada embaixo da árvore. Hel fez uma careta e subiu um pouco mais, e logo sorriu travessamente ao ver que poderia se divertir naquela situação. Pegou uma maça da árvore, e sem pensar duas vezes atirou na cabeça da mulher que soltou um grito estridente.

– Mas, o quê...?! – exclamou olhando para cima, mas Hel estava em um dos galhos mais altos e fora do campo de visão dela. – Aquela menina...! Só causa problemas! Mas ainda vou encontrá-la, ficar bem diante de Loki-kun e depois arrumarei um jeito de me livrar dela! – mais duas maças arremessadas com mais força.

– Loira de farmácia! – Hel falou e depois estirou a língua em direção de Freya. Não demorou muito para que Freya fosse embora, e Hel pudesse respirar com mais calma.

O problema foi que depois do susto e de estar bem mais calma, percebeu que havia subido demais e nem olhar para baixo conseguia tamanho era o medo que sentia.

– Droga! Freya diz que eu só causo problemas, mas é ela que deixa a minha vida ainda pior!!! – Hel exclamou sentando-se no galho. O jeito agora seria esperar que Mayura desse por falta dela, e fosse procurá-la. Hel só esperava que não fosse muito porque não era nada agradável ficar a metros do chão.

Ficou observando as crianças correndo felizes de um lado para o outro lá embaixo. Bem que gostaria de se divertir e rir daquele jeito, mas só a possibilidade de que Freya a encontrasse a deixava apavorada. Do jeito que Freya era, conseguiria convencer Loki a mandar a filha para um internato ou algo do tipo. Hel estava pouco se importando com o fato de ficar longe do pai, já ficava mesmo todos os dias, mas se fosse para um internato não poderia ver Mayura.

Hel ainda lembrava bem do dia em que seu pai apresentara Freya. A garota abaixou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas. Por que para ele todos sempre tinham um lugar antes que a própria filha?

_Estava muito animada naquela noite. Finalmente seu pai iria voltar para casa depois de uma longa viagem. Sentia muitas saudades. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer isso a ele. E ficava mais feliz ainda ao saber que ele pedira que uma festa fosse organizada. Quase nunca ele realizava festas em casa e por conseqüência Hel poucas vezes tinha a oportunidade de dizer, com orgulho, que era filha de Loki Laufeyiarson. Mas, só havia uma coisa que a deixava curiosa: Ele não havia dito a razão daquela festa. _

– _Mas isso é o que menos importa! – exclamou feliz. – O meu pai vai voltar!!! _

– _Animada, senhorita Hel? – ela pulava na cama, despenteando o cabelo que havia sido arrumado com tanto empenho por uma das moças que trabalhavam na casa. _

– _Muito, muito, muito! – Hel respondeu pulando para o chão. – Que horas ele vai chegar, Yamino?_

– _Não deve demorar muito mais – Yamino disse após consultar seu relógio de pulso. – Ele primeiro irá buscar algum conhecido e depois virá para casa. _

– _Vou esperá-lo lá embaixo! – Hel exclamou animada enquanto deixava o quarto. _

– _Só não destrua a decoração, senhorita Hel! – Yamino disse, mas logo começou a rir balançando levemente a cabeça, há muito tempo não via a menina tão contente. _

_Hel desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus de uma vez. Já haviam alguns convidados aguardando na sala, e a menina, sentindo-se a responsável pela casa naquele momento, foi falar de um por um por mesmo sem conhecê-los. _

– _Que menina mais inteligente! – uma das senhoras disse passando a mão pela cabeça de Hel que sorriu. – Bem filha do seu pai mesmo. _

_Hel ia responder, mas todos naquele momento voltaram a sua atenção para a porta. Era Loki que chegara. A menina abriu um grande sorriso, e fez o movimento de que iria correr até ele, mas parou ao ver que ele entrara de mãos dadas com uma mulher. _

– _Mas o quê...? – Hel murmurou confusa. _

_Loki foi cumprimentar os convidados, e muitos deles falavam de como já haviam sido bem recebidos pela menina. O homem apenas sorria, e dizia que Hel era daquele jeito mesmo. _

– _Quero apresentar-lhes a minha namorada – Loki disse ao casal a sua frente, e Hel quase caiu para trás. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto, fato que não passou desapercebido pelos convidados, e nem por Loki que não gostou nem um pouco da reação da filha. _

_Largou-se na cama decidida a não voltar para festa. Então, era uma festa para apresentar a namorada! Por que não poderia ser uma festa para recebê-lo? E não gostara nada da cara daquela mulher! Parecia que ela havia comido algo, e o gosto ruim ainda estava na sua boca. E o jeito como ela olhou para todos quando entrou, parecia que ela queria que todos se curvassem para ela. _

– _Metida!!! – Hel exclamou entre os dentes. _

– _Hel? – ela tratou de limpar as lágrimas rapidamente e sentou-se na cama observando o pai entrar no quarto. Ele pegou um ursinho que estava largado no chão, e sentou-se na ponta da cama. – Por que subiu desse jeito? Não foi nada educado. _

– _Ah! O senhor percebeu que eu estava lá? – Hel disse irônica. _

– _Não fale nesse tom – Loki retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. _

– _Eu não gostei dessa sua namorada! – Hel continuou sem se importar com a repreensão. _

– _Não seja exagerada, Hel, você nem ao menos falou com ela – Loki disse girando os olhos. _

– _E precisa? Só pelo jeito que ela olha para os outros...! – Hel falou irritada. – E outra coisa, papai, o senhor nem ao menos me perguntou se eu queria que o senhor arrumasse uma namorada! _

– _Acho que já sou grandinho para saber se devo ou não ter namoradas – Loki respondeu em um tom de censura. _

– _Eu não quero outra mulher no lugar da minha mãe! – Hel gritou por fim. – Se... Se sem namorada o senhor não me dá atenção! Imagina agora com essa loira de farmácia e..._

– _Hel, não fale assim – Loki disse definitivo. – Vou voltar para festa. Não posso deixar os convidados esperando – e saiu, deixando a filha inconsolável no quarto._

Definitivamente a última coisa que precisava agora realmente era que Freya a encontrasse, e bancasse a boazinha diante de Loki. Hel sabia muito bem que a cobra estava só esperando um motivozinho para começar a falar em casamento.

E sua antipatia por Freya não se dava apenas pelo olhar superior que ela lançava para todos, mas naquela mesma festa, Hel teve a comprovação de que aquela mulherzinha só queria o status do qual Loki desfrutava.

– _Não vai descer, querida? – Hel quase gritou quando ouviu uma voz no quarto. Estava concentrada olhando um álbum e Freya entrara sem pedir permissão. _

– _Quem pensa que é para entrar no meu quarto assim? – Hel exclamou irritada._

– _Sua futura mamãe – Freya disse com um sorriso, que para Hel, foi muito forçado. _

– _Vai sonhando – Hel resmungou voltando os olhos para o álbum. _

– _O que disse? – Freya perguntou estreitando os olhos perigosamente. _

– _Essa sua cara não me engana – Hel disse tranqüila. – Posso ser criança, sabe, mas não sou boba, senhorita loira de farmácia._

– _Olha como você fala, sua menina insolente! – Freya exclamou perdendo a compostura. _

– _Ela está mostrando as garras – Hel disse com um leve sorriso. _

– _Para mim você é uma menina mimada e sem educação – Freya retrucou após respirar profundamente. _

_Hel bem imaginou que ela dizia mentalmente algo do tipo 'Sou bonita demais para me irritar!'. E ela realmente não entendera o jogo de Hel, falara aquilo justamente para ver como ela iria reagir, se fosse uma boa mulher, teria paciência de tentar conquistar a amizade dela aos poucos, mas como Hel imaginara, não acontecera nada disso. _

– _Claro, pense o que quiser – foi o que Hel respondeu. – Só não pense que eu vou facilitar a sua vida aqui. _

– _Digo o mesmo – Freya retrucou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força ao passar. _

– _Essa aí é mais infantil do que eu – Hel murmurou balançando a cabeça._

– Hel? – a menina voltou de suas lembranças quando ouviu a voz de Mayura. – Hel? Onde você está?

– Mayura! Aqui!!! – Hel gritou tentando fazer com que ela a ouvisse.

– Hel? Onde? – Mayura exclamou olhando para os lados.

– Em cima da árvore! – Hel gritou, pegou uma maça e jogou ao chão para que Mayura pudesse saber qual das árvores era.

– Como você foi parar aí? – Mayura perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, e encarou a menina com um olhar de censura.

– Estava brincando de esconde-esconde – Hel disse tranqüila, e não poderia considerar isso uma mentira. – Mas subi alto demais, e não consigo descer.

– Tudo bem, desça com calma – Mayura estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. - Vim te procurar para que você lanche alguma coisa, e não te encontrava, já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

– Já está na hora do lanche? – Hel perguntou surpresa. – Quanto tempo eu fiquei em cima dessa árvore?

– Pelo jeito foi bastante – Mayura disse a segurando e a colocou no chão em seguida. – Vamos. Tem batata frita, refrigerante, sanduíches e salgados, é só você escolher.

– Ainda bem que sou apenas uma criança – Hel sorriu enquanto segurava mão de Mayura com força. – Senão ia dizer que você está querendo me engodar!

– Mas bem que eu te acho magrinha mesmo – Mayura falou em um tom de brincadeira. – Não te alimentam em casa?

– Coisas mais nutritivas – Hel riu quando Mayura torceu o nariz.

As duas voltaram para a lanchonete e Hel logo terminou o seu lanche. Não estava muito animada, e perdia a fome quando isso acontecia, mas pelo menos enrolou para não deixar Mayura preocupada. Depois a senhora simpática que as recebera perguntou a Hel se ela não queria ficar na porta e indicar aos clientes uma mesa, e Hel sorriu dizendo que seria um prazer ajudar.

– Boa tarde! – exclamou já perdendo a conta de quantas vezes havia dito isso, mas quase caiu para trás quando viu quem entrara. – Pai?!

– Eu falei que tinha a visto por aqui, Loki! – Freya disse satisfeita.

Hel não sabia o que fazer. Nem ligava para o que Freya falava. Aquele olhar do pai era o pior de todos. Ele parecia decepcionado, mas também não dizia nada. Que gritasse logo de uma vez, seria melhor.

'_Pelo menos assim saberei o que ele pensa',_ foi o pensamento da menina.

– Vamos para casa, Hel – Loki falou demonstrar qualquer alteração. Virou-se para sair do lugar, mas Hel não o seguiu, muito pelo contrário, correu e foi se esconder atrás de Mayura.

– O que houve, pequena? – a garota perguntou confusa. Hel fechou os olhos e os friccionou com força. Não queria ir embora, não queria!

– Hel! – Loki a chamou em um tom autoritário. Mayura ergueu a cabeça e viu Loki parado perto da entrada falando com Freya, e por um segundo achou que o mundo ao seu redor fosse desmoronar. Então, realmente Hel era filha de Loki. E agora ele conseguira encontrá-la.

– Hel – Mayura disse forçando-se a falar, e tentou parecer calma. Ficou de joelhos para poder encarar a menina que parecia cada vez mais fora de controle. – É o seu pai. Ele vai querer que você volte.

– Eu não quero, Mayura! Por favor! Diga a ele que eu posso morar com você! – Hel exclamou desesperada, o rosto estava banhado de lágrimas.

– Você sabe que isso não é possível... – Mayura começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida bruscamente por Loki.

– Devolva a minha filha AGORA! – disse ele mostrando-se um pouco irritado pela reação da menina.

– Ela não é um objeto para ser devolvido! – Mayura retrucou em um tom de desafio enquanto se levantava.

Loki arregalou os olhos quando seus olhos encontraram os da garota. _Ela_ outra vez! Sempre! Aquela menina teimosa que o desafiava.

– Senhorita Daidouji – Loki disse tentando controlar sua voz. Não iria dar o prazer a ele de vê-lo perder o controle. Não era assim. É claro que estava furioso por Hel estar justamente com ela. – Você vai fazer o que eu pedi ou não?

– Quem sabe se você fosse mais educado eu poderia pensar no caso – Mayura disse sorrindo cinicamente. Sentiu Hel apertar a manga da sua blusa com força e percebeu que aquele não era o melhor momento para arrumar uma brigar com Loki. – Sua filha está nervosa! Será que não percebe isso?

– O que eu percebo é que você não parece muito disposta a devolvê-la então se não deixar a minha filha em paz nesse segundo, eu serei obrigado a ligar para a policia e... – Loki falava calmamente, e não percebeu que Hel engoliu o choro enquanto abria mais os olhos.

– O que está falando, pai? – a menina exclamou saindo de trás de Mayura, e ficou em frente a ela, e agora sua expressão de choro dera lugar a uma de raiva. – O senhor deveria agradecer a Mayura por ela ter cuidado de mim!

– Esquece, Hel... – Mayura falou tentando segura a menina.

– O senhor deveria sorrir de alegria por me ver bem! Mas não! Está com a mesma expressão de sempre! – Hel continuou sem se importar com o fato de metade da lanchonete estar observando a discussão. – Se o senhor que mesmo saber eu FUGI! E não me arrependo!

– Hel, eu não irei discutir isso com você aqui – Loki disse sem encarar a menina. Ainda estava com os olhos fixos em Mayura.

Simplesmente odiava aquele modo dela o enfrentar, e como ela não abaixava a cabeça de forma alguma. Era tão cheia de si, tão segura, parecia que nada do que ele dissesse poderia fazer com que ela perdesse aquela pose.

– Eu não irei com o senhor! – Hel teimou batendo levemente o pé no chão.

– Não estou perguntando se você vai – Loki respondeu perdendo a paciência. – Estou dizendo que você vai! E vai passar um mês de castigo!

– É? Grande coisa – Hel disse balançando os ombros. – O senhor já deu o meu castigo! Não foi na reunião de pais e mestres!

Hel enfim conseguiu fazer com que o pai a olhasse, e Mayura percebeu que os olhos dele expressavam confusão. Muito possivelmente ele havia esquecido a tal reunião.

– Hel, eu... – Loki começou a dizer, mas não parecia saber o que dizer.

– Esqueceu! É eu sei! Sempre acontece isso – a menina disse furiosa.

– Conversaremos sobre isso em casa – Loki disse definitivo. – E ou você vai agora ou então eu realmente vou chamar a polícia!

– O senhor só sabe resolver as coisas assim – Hel murmurou decepcionada. – Será que eu posso ao menos me despedir em paz da Mayura?

– Dois minutos – foi a resposta de Loki que já dera as costas, e se dirigia para a saída.

Hel virou-se para Mayura, e sem dizer uma única palavra as duas trocaram um abraço.

– Eu... Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Mayura – Hel disse com a voz falha.

– Hey, hey – Mayura segurou o queixo da menina e limpou as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela. – Isso não é um adeus! Você sabe onde eu moro, e me dará também o endereço da sua casa, seu telefone, assim poderemos continuar sendo amigas.

– Mas o meu pai... – Hel começou a dizer que o pai não a deixaria falar com Mayura, no entanto logo interrompeu o discurso. E daí que ele não deixaria? Se duvidasse ele nem ficaria sabendo! Passava mais tempo no escritório do que em qualquer outro lugar. – Claro! Vamos nos ver sempre! Ir ao zoológico, parque, sorveteria! Tem um problema que também atende por 'loira azeda', mas eu dou um jeito nela.

– Está falando daquela mulher que estava com o seu pai? – Mayura perguntou enquanto se levantava. Pegou o bloquinho que anotava os pedidos dos clientes e pediu para que Hel dissesse qual era o endereço dela.

– Sim, ela é namorada dele – Hel fez uma careta, e percebeu (para sua satisfação) que Mayura não gostou muito da informação. – Mayura, eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora, mas me desculpe por ter mentido para você e muito obrigada por tudo.

– Não precisa agradecer, pequena – Mayura disse sorrindo. – E não chore. Vamos continuar amigas.

– Sim! – Hel sorriu enquanto limpava o rosto.

"_E quem sabe, ao me visitar mais, você e o papai cheguem a se apaixonar. Eu me livrarei da Freya e a ganharei uma mamãe muito melhor!", _Hel pensou enquanto seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais. _"Tudo bem que no momento eles se odeiam... Mas nada que um empurrãozinho não resolva"._

Despediu-se de Mayura, e com pensamentos mais confiantes Hel voltou com o pai para casa.

**Olá.**

**Bom, eu não vou falar muito hoje porque cheguei há poucas horas de viagem e estou com muito sono mesmo (estou fazendo um grande esforço para atualizar hoje), espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, as coisas vão melhorar bastante daqui pra frente. **

**Obrigada **_**a **__patilion, __Kanashii.Umi__, E-Pontas, __Kisara Yagami__, Gabi S. Black, __s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s..._**pelas reviews. No próximo capítulo eu respondo direitinho, tudo bem?**

**Beijinhos.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

O carro nem ao menos havia parado direito diante da mansão quando Hel abriu a porta e desceu como um furação. Ouviu Loki a chamar, mas nem ao menos olhou para trás. Durante todo caminho Freya reclamara e reclamara de que Hel era muito mimada, e estava merecendo ser criada com pulso forte. Loki, para a completa frustração da filha, não dissera uma única palavra, nem positiva, nem negativa. Para Hel soava como se ele não se importasse de forma alguma com ela.

– Senhorita Hel! – Yamino exclamou alarmado quando a garota entrou na cozinha e foi correndo para abraçá-lo. Yamino era quase como um 'faz-tudo' na casa, e Hel gostava muito dele. – Estávamos preocupados.

– Estavam? – Hel repetiu e um pequeno soluço escapou de sua garganta. – Você estava! Para o meu pai, tanto faz como tanto fez!

– Não diga essas coisas, senhorita – Yamino disse preocupado. – Loki-sama estava realmente muito triste com o seu desaparecimento. Onde a senhorita estava?

– Com uma moça muito gentil chamada Mayura – Hel respondeu limpando as lágrimas. – Eu gosto de chamá-la de 'Moça sem sapatos'.

– Por quê? – Yamino percebeu que Hel subitamente ficara mais animada.

– Hel! – Loki chamou a filha da porta da cozinha, e a fez levar um tremendo susto. – Vá já para o seu quarto.

– Depois a senhorita me conta – Yamino disse sorrindo para tentar animá-la. Hel passou por Loki sem nem ao menos fitá-lo, e subiu as escadas correndo.

– O senhor não deveria ser tão duro com ela – Yamino disse com um pesar na voz. – A senhorita Hel já sofreu muito e não tem culpa dos seus problemas.

– E você irá passar a mão na cabeça dela mais uma vez – Loki disse irritado.

– É claro que não – Yamino balançou levemente a cabeça. – Fugir não foi certo, mas talvez tenha sido a única forma que ela encontrou de chamar a sua atenção.

– Não adianta tentar defendê-la, Yamino – Loki retrucou e pela primeira vez desde que Hel aparecera deu um longo e cansado suspiro. – Hel quase me matou de preocupação.

– Deveria dizer isso a ela – Yamino sugeriu tentando assim abrir os olhos do patrão para o mal que ele fazia para a própria filha.

– Para que ela pense que assim vai conseguir minha atenção sempre? – Loki ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. – Não, obrigado.

– Acho que o senhor não entende a senhorita Hel – Yamino disse não muito disposto a desistir, mas Loki não estava inclinado a continuar com aquela conversa, pelo menos não sobre o assunto 'Hel e sua educação'.

– O que me preocupada é a pessoa com que Hel estava – Loki disse demonstrando irritação. – Cheia de si, atrevida e ousa me desafiar!

– Quem é essa mulher tão corajosa? – Yamino perguntou com um quê de curiosidade. Apesar de já saber o nome de Mayura queria ouvir o patrão falar mais sobre a pessoa que conseguira fazer a pequena Hel voltar a sorrir. – Pelo tom que o senhor fala não é a primeira vez que topa com ela.

– Ela queria fazer a entrevista para estagiaria, mas chegou atrasada e eu a dispensei – Loki falou quase que toda a frase entre os dentes. – Mas Mayura não aceitou de bom grado, é claro que não, e disse vários absurdos para mim antes de deixar a sala. Ainda me desejou sorte para encontra a Hel! Aposto que já sabia que a menina que estava com ela é minha filha!

– Acho que o senhor está se deixando levar pela raiva e está fazendo um julgamento precipitado – Yamino disse após ponderar um pouco. – E muito me admira que o senhor, sabendo que não se deve acusar assim, esteja fazendo isso.

– Aquela teimosa... – Yamino parou de falar ao perceber que o patrão não ouvia nem um terço do que ele dizia.

– Uma teimosa que o impressionou e muito – ele disse com um leve sorriso.

– Impressionou? – Loki subitamente pareceu ouvir e ficou ainda mais aborrecido. – Só se foi negativamente quanto a falta de educação!

– Pelo pouco que eu ouvi, a senhorita Hel gosta muito dela então acho que o senhor precisará 'aturar' a senhorita Mayura – Yamino disse maneando a cabeça.

– Além de teimosa é espera! – Loki bufou enquanto cruzava os braços. – Ganhou a confiança da minha filha. Mas ela está muito enganada se pensa que eu vou aceitá-la no estágio.

– Mas, Loki-sama, com certeza ela teve gastos nos dias em que a senhorita ficou na casa dela – Yamino disse parecendo preocupado. – Nem repor o que ela gastou o senhor irá?

Loki parou de resmungar e ponderou um pouco. Yamino tinha razão nesse ponto.

– Acho muito difícil que ela aceite dinheiro – disse por fim. – Com certeza jogaria na minha cara e me mandaria dar meia volta.

– Então, o senhor precisa encontrar outro jeito de recompensá-la – Yamino falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Poderia deixar que ela e a senhorita Hel continuassem se encontrando.

– Nem pensar! – Loki disse entre os dentes, e saiu enfurecido do lugar. – Nem pensar que eu vou deixar aquela teimosa, atrevida, mimada, egoísta... Linda – murmurou sem perceber, e logo bateu a mão na testa. – Nem pensar que vou deixá-la entrar aqui em casa!

E ainda em passos forte, continuou o caminho até o quarto.

* * *

– Desculpe-me – Mayura pedia pela décima quinta vez para a dona da lanchonete que mais uma vez apenas fez um sinal para que a garota deixasse isso de lado. – Eu sei que não deveria ter mentido e dito que Hel era minha prima, mas era uma história muito complicada para explicar.

– Eu já disse que não há problemas – a senhora disse sorrindo. – Entendo os seus motivos. Qualquer pessoa agiria da mesma forma. Você tinha medo de assustar a menina também, não é?

– Sim – Mayura respondeu abaixando a cabeça. – Quando a encontrei Hel estava andando sozinha na rua, e me disse que não tinha uma família. Eu sabia que não era verdade, mas prometi não insistir, então até que ela resolvesse me contar eu não poderia sair espalhando que ela era apenas uma menina perdida que eu estava ajudando.

– Claro – a mulher concordou. – Ela é tão pequena e o pai dela parece ser tão severo.

Mayura grunhiu baixinho enquanto a imagem de Loki lhe voltava à mente.

– Aquele lá não tem coração! – disse visivelmente irritada. – Não me admira nem um pouco que Hel se sentisse tão infeliz e chegou ao ponto de fugir de casa. E, sinceramente, não quero falar sobre ele. Vou voltar ao trabalho que ganho mais.

Mas é claro que não conseguiu se concentrar totalmente. Ainda estava furiosa pelo jeito com o qual Loki havia agido e falado com as duas, tanto ela como Hel. E aquela namorada dele... Mayura não sabia a razão, mas não gostara nem um pouco dela.

A tarde pareceu se arrastar, e Mayura não pode deixar de dar graças aos céus quando os últimos clientes se retiraram. Depois de ajudar a terminar de arrumar a cozinha, foi liberada para ir para casa. Quando entrou, foi recebida prontamente por Ecchan que se enroscou em suas pernas. Ela sorriu, e abaixou-se para segurar o gato.

– Apenas nós dois outra vez, Ecchan – ela murmurou acariciando o gato. – Você não vai sentir falta da Hel te apertando até quase te fazer sufocar, mas ela é uma boa menina, não é? – falou colocando o gato no chão, e foi até o quarto. Pegou seu pijama e foi tomar um longo banho.

Estava se sentindo totalmente quebrada. Só o que queria era tomar um longo banho e dormir como uma pedra a noite inteira. Mas mal abriu a porta do banheiro e escutou a campainha.

– Narugami-kun? – exclamou surpresa assim que abriu a porta.

– Espero não ter chegado em uma má hora – ele disse preocupado.

– Claro que não – Mayura falou rapidamente dando passagem a ele. – Só fiquei meio surpresa. Não esperava visitas hoje, ainda mais a sua – em sua distração para cumprimentá-lo não percebeu que deixou a porta entreaberta.

– Trouxe ingredientes para fazer o ramen para a Hel – Narugami sorriu enquanto mostrava uma sacola, e estranhou o fato de Mayura ter se entristecido. – O que houve?

– O pai dela a encontrou – Mayura limitou-se a responder.

– Mas, você deveria ficar feliz então – Narugami disse sem entender. – Afinal, ela está com a família dela agora.

– É um pouco complicado, Narugami-kun – Mayura sorriu tristemente. – Mas, não vou ficar pior do que estou, não é mesmo? E nada do que um bom ramen para melhorar o astral! Então, a cozinha é toda sua – acrescentou em um tom de brincadeira. – Enquanto você prepara o jantar irei tomar um banho, tudo bem?

– Como nos velhos tempos – Narugami sorriu deixando Mayura sem graça.

– Não fale assim! – riu para aliviar a tensão. – Faz com que eu me sinta uma velha!

Ele apenas riu também, e logo saiu em direção da cozinha. Mayura respirou profundamente pensando se realmente seria bom se reaproximar do ex-namorado.

– Um jantar não irá fazer mal – murmurou voltando para o quarto.

Escolheu uma roupa confortável e simples. Sabia que Narugami não era cheio de 'não me toques' e que poderia agir naturalmente com ele. Mayura sabia que ele era o cara certo para ela. Até o pai, todo enciumado, aceitou o namoro dos dois depois de um tempo. Mas, isso foi até Mayura decidir que iria largar tudo na cidade no interior onde moravam para ir fazer a faculdade de Direito. Tudo, inclusive o namorado que não aceitou a decisão dela.

– Voltei – falou aparecendo na sala e quase caiu para trás ao ver a mesa que Narugami havia colocado. – Tem certeza de que tinha tudo isso na minha geladeira? – perguntou rindo.

– Eu improvisei um pouquinho – Narugami balançou os ombros.

– Mentiroso! – ela riu ainda mais. – Foi correndo comprar algumas coisas. Até vinho tem aqui. Não deveria ter se incomodado. Deve ter sido muito caro.

– Para comemorar o nosso reencontro – Narugami sorriu enquanto puxava a cadeira para a garota. – E, estou ganhando bastante, sabe, dá para fazer uns luxos de vez em quando.

– Só com vendendo comida na rua? – Mayura perguntou surpresa.

– Sim, o pessoal aqui não para muito então sempre faz lanches rápidos – Narugami disse esperando que ela começasse a se servir. – É uma cidade engraçada.

– Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Mayura tornou a perguntar dessa vez em um tom de curiosidade.

– Uns oito meses – Narugami disse após ponderar um pouco. – Estou cursando a faculdade de Gastronomia.

– Sério? – Mayura exclamou sem acreditar. – Meus parabéns. É bem a sua cara mesmo.

Continuaram conversando sobre o que cada um estava fazendo. Mayura até conseguiu se distrair um pouco e esquecer momentaneamente a raiva que sentia por ter sido tratada de forma tão fria por Loki. Talvez fosse o efeito do vinho também. Não estava muito acostumada a beber, e aquele vinho era tão docinho que ela foi tomando e nem ao menos se deu conta de que passou um pouco da conta. Quando se levantou quase foi ao chão, e achou graça disso.

– Acho que você queria me embebedar, Narugami-kun – falou sorrindo. – Mas nem pense que vai conseguir nada comigo. Nosso namoro terminou há quatro anos atrás quando você decidiu agir como um machista que não aceitava que a namorada fosse cursar a universidade.

– Eu acho que você realmente bebeu demais – Narugami disse fingindo não se importar com o que ela havia dito. – Vamos, eu vou levar você até o seu quarto.

– Posso caminhar, Narugami-kun! – Mayura disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Não sou tão fraca assim! Obrigada pelo jantar, estava maravilhoso – acrescentou curvando-se um pouco, e só não foi ao chão dessa vez porque o rapaz agilmente conseguiu segurá-la.

Mayura ergueu a cabeça assustada e percebeu que estava bem mais próxima de Narugami do que gostaria de estar. Estava confusa. Parecia que em menos de uma semana toda sua vida organizada e estruturada virara de pernas para o ar: Conhecera o quase chefe arrogante, cuidara de Hel e se afeiçoara muito a ela, reencontrara seu ex-namorado que agora estava a ponto de beijá-la. Ela arregalou os olhos quando pensou a última parte, e não conseguia agir como deveria.

Só o que ouviu depois foi o som de palmas, e rapidamente Narugami e ela se separaram. Mayura olhou para a porta, e sentiu o rosto arder e sua sensação de felicidade desaparecer por completo.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou furiosa. – E como entra na minha casa sem autorização?

– Então, é assim que estava acolhendo minha filha aqui? – Loki perguntou friamente. – Dando esse tipo de exemplo a ela?

– Hey, quem você pensa que é para ir entrando assim e começar a falar desse jeito? – Narugami cerrou os punhos já se preparando para uma briga, mas Mayura o segurou.

– Por favor, deixe que eu me entendo com ele – disse em um murmúrio. – Depois conversamos, está bem?

– Mas, Mayura! – Narugami tentou argumentar.

– Por favor – ela pediu mais uma vez. Narugami não viu outra alternativa a não ser deixar o apartamento. Deu um leve beijo na bochecha dela, e se retirou em seguida.

Mayura ainda não se sentia muito bem para discutir com Loki, a bebida realmente a deixava com a língua mais afiada, mas talvez fosse até bom dizer algumas verdade para aquele arrogante.

– Então – Mayura disse notando que ele continuava no mesmo lugar. – Vai ficar plantado que nem um poste aí?

– O que eu tenho para fazer aqui é bem rápido – Loki disse puxando algo de dentro do bolso interno do casaco que usava, e só que Mayura viu depois foram notas e mais notas espalhas no chão da sua depois que Loki arremessou o dinheiro ao chão. – Aí está. Tem o suficiente para cobrir os gastos que você teve.

– _Eu não preciso da droga do seu dinheiro_! – Mayura disse entre os dentes. – Se pensa que eu vou me humilhar me abaixando para pegar isso está muito enganado! Eu não acolhi a sua filha aqui pensando em dinheiro, nem em estágio e muito menos em nada do que essa sua mente doentia está pensando! E eu nem sei como você descobriu o meu endereço, mas já está convidado a se retirar!

– A ficha do estágio – Loki disse não parecendo nem um pouco inclinado a sair. – Você deixou o seu endereço lá.

– Sim, eu me lembro vagamente daquela ficha – Mayura respondeu a contra gosto. – Agora, pode sair!

– Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – Loki disse dando alguns passos para a frente e para a completa irritação de Mayura, sem convite algum por parte dela, sentou-se no sofá.

– O _senhor_ entra na minha casa sem convite, me insulta e ainda quer que eu lhe dê satisfações da minha vida?! – Mayura quase gritou.

– Não tenho culpa se a _senhorita _deixou a porta aberta – Loki disse balançando os ombros.

– Você decididamente é insuportável! – Mayura exclamou furiosa. Foi até a porta e a bateu com força para que assim mais nenhum 'intrometido' resolvesse entrar sem convite no seu apartamento.

– Engraçado – Loki disse a fitando atentamente. Mayura sentiu o rosto arder, e amaldiçoou-se por isso. O que menos precisava naquele momento era corar! – Porque tenho a mesma opinião sobre você.

– O que raios você quer afinal de contas? – Mayura gritou para tentar esconder o seu nervosismo. – Quer mesmo saber o exemplo que eu dava para a sua filha? Tipo, mandava Narugami subir em cima da mesa e fazer um stripe tease na frente da Hel! – disse com a maior cara de inocente, e sentiu uma tremenda vontade de rir da cara que Loki fez. – É claro que não! Com certeza Hel estava melhor aqui do que está agora na sua casa!

– Claro que estava – Loki disse aborrecido. – Com a dona da casa agarrando o namorado na presença dela e bêbada ainda por cima!

– Para sua informação, ele não é meu namorado! – Mayura retrucou balançando a cabeça. – É meu ex, e só bebi um pouquinho de vinho além da conta! Hel é uma boa menina e não pense você que irei me afastar só por sua causa! Ela não tem culpa do pai que tem!

– Não fale besteiras! – Loki falou entre os dentes.

– Oh, não é verdade? – Mayura perguntou sarcasticamente. – Quem foi que esqueceu a reunião de pais e mestres e fez com que a filha fugisse de casa? É uma pergunta tão difícil! – ela disse alargando seu sorriso ao ver que ele estava ficando cada vez mais furioso. Mayura só não esperava que ele levantasse tão rápido, sem nem ao menos dar algum tempo para que ela pensasse em algo, e a segurou com força pelo braço. – Está me machucando!

– Você acha que é fácil criar uma filha sozinho? – Loki não se importou com as reclamações dela e continuou a segurando com força. – Não posso viver exclusivamente para ela!

– Pois deveria! – Mayura exclamou tentando empurrá-lo. Não queria ficar tão próxima a ele! Parecia que suas pernas não iriam aguentá-la por muito tempo. – Ela nem ao menos é minha filha e eu perdi o estágio porque fiquei cuidando dela que estava doente!

– Co-como é? – Loki nem percebeu que sua voz falhara. Estava surpreso demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação, e apenas soltou a garota que foi para o extremo oposto da sala enquanto massageava o braço. – Você se atrasou por que ficou cuidando da Hel?

– Não é da sua conta – Mayura disse a contra gosto. – Quer fazer o favor de sair da minha casa?!

– É claro que é da minha conta! É da minha filha que estamos falando! – Loki respondeu ainda atordoado.

– Surto de pai preocupado agora? – Mayura disse girando os olhos. – Ela está bem agora, não está? Isso que importa. Agora, por favor, eu estou pedindo para que você vá embora.

Não esperou por uma resposta. Foi em direção da porta, e a abriu. Ficou esperando que Loki passasse, e sem outra alternativa ele foi saiu do apartamento. Mayura, assim que trancou a porta, tornou a olhar para o chão. Quem ele pensava que ela era? Não fora apenas uma babá que cuidara temporariamente da filha dele!

'_Pelo menos...', pensou, 'Já tenho a desculpa para ir até a casa dele e visitar Hel'_. Devolveria aquele dinheiro sem nem pensar duas vezes.

– Idiota, arrogante... – e foi resmungando mais uma infinidade de adjetivos para Loki.

Mal sabia a garota que ele não havia ido embora. Ainda estava encostado na porta do apartamento pensando sobre a pequena discussão. Por que tinha que fazer tudo errado? Não queria ter falado daquela forma com ela. Tivera que engolir seu orgulho para ir até a casa dela, mas perdera a calma quando a vira nos braços daquele cara. Nem entendia a razão. Mal conhecia aquela garota para se irritar daquele jeito.

E, no final de tudo, falara qualquer coisa, a ofendeu e discutiu, mas não falou o que realmente queria.

– Obrigado por cuidar de Hel – murmurou antes de se afastar em passos lentos.

* * *

Mayura acordou com uma bela dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Por sorte era sábado. Não teria que trabalhar. Até imaginava a bronca que iria levar por chegar com a cara toda amassada na lanchonete. Sem animo algum se levantou, foi até a cozinha e preparou um café bem forte para ver se conseguia espantar o sono e diminuir a dor de cabeça. Estava repassando sua briga com Loki quando ouviu o celular começar a tocar. Girou os olhos. Deveria ser seu pai para a ligação de supervisão semanal. Mas quando encontrou o aparelho viu que era uma chamada de número desconhecido.

– Alô? – Mayura atendeu um pouco incerta de que deveria fazê-lo, mas logo sorriu ao reconhecer a risada de Hel do outro lado da linha.

– _Que voz engraçada, Mayura! – ela disse ainda rindo. _

– Acabei de acordar – a jovem respondeu prontamente.

– _Então, termine de acordar porque parece que você ainda está dormindo e venha até a minha casa! – Hel exclamou animada. _

– Hoje? – Mayura perguntou não se sentindo muito confortável para ir até lá tão rápido.

– _Sim, sim! Por favor! Aqui tem uma piscina enorme! Vamos aproveitar que está fazendo sol – Hel falava agitada, mas Mayura parou de ouvir quando Hel disse a palavra 'piscina'. – Você não tem trabalho hoje, não é?_

– Não, mas... – Mayura tentou argumentar, mas Hel deu um grito de felicidade e não deixou que ela continuasse.

_-Então vem! Meu pai deixou! _

– O seu pai deixou por livre e espontânea vontade que eu vá até a sua casa? – Mayura perguntou totalmente surpresa.

– _Sim! – Hel respondeu rapidamente. – Eu perguntei se podia te chamar, e ele disse que sim. Deve estar de bom humor, disse que nem vai trabalhar a manhã toda. Por favor, Mayura! Venha me visitar!!! _

– Tudo bem – Mayura disse sem conseguir encontrar outra alternativa.

– '_Tá, então vou dizer para Yamino que você está vindo e pedir para ele preparar um lanche! – Hel exclamou feliz._

Despediu-se rapidamente, e Mayura suspirou pesadamente enquanto largava o celular em cima do sofá. Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa de 'piscina grande' não iria terminar muito bem.

Sem animo algum se arrumou, tomou um café mais reforçado e depois foi até a estação de onde pegou um metrô até uma estação próxima da casa de Hel. Ainda precisou caminhar um pouco até lá, e ficou completamente deslumbrada com o tamanho da casa na qual eles moravam.

– Isso não é uma casa – Mayura disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – É um labirinto, isso sim!

Ia tocar o interfone quando viu Hel correndo em direção do portão.

– Hey, pequena – disse sorrindo.

– Você demorou! – ela reclamou emburrada.

– Não foi nem duas horas! – Mayura se defendeu. – Já estava me esperando?

– Sim – Hel sorriu. – Meu pai saiu há um tempo. Depois que me despedi dele, fiquei sentada lá na porta esperando você! Ou seja, levei um tremendo chá de cadeira!

– Que bom que ele não está – Mayura murmurou de um modo que a menina não conseguiu entender.

– O que você disse, Mayura? – Hel perguntou desconfiada.

– Vai me deixar plantada aqui no portão? – Mayura tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

– Ah! – Hel exclamou sem graça. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem – Mayura sorriu.

Mayura ficou ainda mais impressionada com a casa por dentro. Realmente não deveria ser nem um pouco difícil se perder ali. Ela ficou imaginando o quanto Hel deveria se sentir sozinha naquele lugar. No entanto, não pode observar muito a casa, pois não demorou muito para que Hel a arrastasse até a área onde ficava a piscina.

– Gostou da minha casa? – Hel perguntou sorrindo.

– É muito bonita – Mayura respondeu um pouco incomodada enquanto procurava ir se sentar no extremo oposto da borda da piscina. – Mas, agora eu vejo que você está acostumada com coisas que nem de longe teve na minha casa.

– Até parece que eu me importo, não é? – Hel exclamou sem parecer perceber o pavor que Mayura estava naquele momento. – Aqui em casa tenho tudo menos atenção! O meu pai me odeia...

– Hey... – Mayura desviou os olhos da piscina para encarar a menina que estava de cabeça baixa. Segurou o queixo dela e fez com que erguesse a cabeça. – Tenho certeza de que aquele jeito carrancudo é só uma maneira de demonstrar que se preocupa com você.

– Você é tão otimista, moça sem sapatos – Hel balançou a cabeça, mas logo sorriu. – Vem, vamos entrar na piscina!

– Ah, não prefiro ficar aqui mesmo – Mayura disse fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

– Não tem graça nadar sozinha! – Hel exclamou fazendo a maior cara de emburrada que poderia fazer.

– Senhorita Hel – as duas levaram um susto quando Yamino apareceu. – O lanche que a senhorita pediu – a menina apenas balançou a cabeça e percebeu que Yamino ficou observando Mayura com curiosidade.

– Essa é moça que me ajudou quando eu fugi de casa – explicou rapidamente.

– Daidouji Mayura – a jovem disse colocando-se de pé para cumprimentá-lo. – Muito prazer.

– Yamino – ele retribuiu o cumprimentou. – A senhorita Hel falou muito a seu respeito.

– Yamino é como um faz tudo aqui – Hel disse um pouco sem graça por causa do comentário que ele fizera. – É quem mais se preocupa comigo aqui.

– Não é assim, senhorita Hel, o seu pai também... – Yamino começou a dizer, mas a menina já estava mais interessada, ou fingia estar, na bandeja que ele trouxera. Ele apenas pediu licença e se afastou.

– Você deveria ter feito isso, Hel – Mayura exclamou em um tom de censura.

– Olha! Isso aqui ta realmente muito bom – foi a resposta a menina.

Mayura apenas balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar para o portão onde um carro acabava de entrar. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver Loki descer do carro. Ele estava com uma roupa menos formal que o normal, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos lhe davam um certo ar de irresponsabilidade, o que o deixou ainda mais atraente aos olhos dela.

'_O que estou pensando?!_', Mayura pensou balançando a cabeça rapidamente, mas sentiu sua face arder.

– O que foi, Mayura? – Hel perguntou confusa.

– Na-Nada – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Não é nada. Deixe-me ver se isso está bom mesmo? – falou tentando não olhar mais para Loki que agora estava parado no meio do jardim conversando com Yamino.

– Que horas ela chegou? – Loki perguntava ao empregado.

– Não faz nem quinze minutos – Yamino respondeu prontamente. – Senhorita Hel está muito feliz.

– Só por isso não neguei quando ela me pediu que deixasse chamá-la – Loki disse da filha para Mayura. As duas riam de alguma coisa. Seu olhar se deteve em Mayura. Ela já parecia completamente 'curada' da bebedeira da noite anterior. Yamino falou qualquer coisa sobre ir terminar alguma coisa, e se afastou. Loki permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas as observando de longe.

Quando as meninas terminaram o lanche Hel levantou-se e puxou o laço que prendia os cabelos de Mayura, e começou a rir da cara de revolta que a garota fez.

– Devolve, Hel! – exclamou levantando-se e começou a correr atrás dela, sem perceber, em volta da piscina.

– Você é muito lenta, Mayura – Hel riu. – Deve ser a idade.

– Está me chamando de velha?! – Mayura gritou exasperada.

– Não era a minha intenção, mas se você concorda com isso! – Hel disse rindo ainda mais.

Mayura estreitou os olhos e acelerou o passo, mas acabou pisando em falso e caiu dentro da piscina. Ela gritou antes de atingir a água. De longe, Loki apenas suspirou e deu as costas para entrar em casa.

'_Realmente, parece uma criança, por isso se entende tão bem com Hel', _pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– Mayura! – mas parou de andar quando ouviu o grito de Hel. – Mayura!!!

A jovem não conseguia voltar à superfície. Por mais que tentasse, parecia que havia um peso sobre seu corpo que a impedia de movimentar-se. Abriu a boca para pedir ajuda, mas só o que conseguiu foi engolir muita água. Não podia ser entregar assim! Nenhuma piscina poderia vencê-la daquele jeito. Tinha que enfrentar o medo e trauma que tinha. No entanto, não conseguia. Aos poucos sua vista foi escurecendo, e a última coisa que ela conseguiu ver foi alguém entrar na piscina.

Era Loki.

Quando ele ouviu o grito da filha largou a pasta de lado, e sem pensar duas vezes correu até a piscina. Pulou dentro da água, e rapidamente puxou Mayura do fundo da piscina. Com um pouco de dificuldade a colocou na borda, e verificou que ela não estava respirando.

– Ela... Ela vai ficar bem, não vai, pai? – Hel perguntou assustada.

– Vai, claro que vai – Loki respondeu, mas não tinha tanta certeza disso. – Se afaste um pouco – disse para a filha enquanto erguia a cabeça de Mayura e sem pensar duas vezes colou seus lábios nos dela, empurrando o ar para dentro da boca da jovem. Repetiu o processo diversas vezes até que Mayura finalmente respondeu tossindo e colocando parte da água que havia engolido para fora.

– Mayura! – Hel exclamou aliviada ao ver a amiga despertando.

– O quê...? – Mayura murmurou confusa, e o rosto de Loki demorou um pouco para entrar em foco.

O cabelo dele, assim como toda a roupa, estavam molhadas, ficando bem justas ao corpo, e a respiração, assim como a dela, estava totalmente descontrolada. Mayura não soube a razão, mas por um segundo pensou que tivesse morrido e acabara de acordar no céu.

– Você caiu na piscina – Loki explicou notando que ela seguia muito confusa. – Quase se afogou.

– Eu... Eu estou bem agora – Mayura tentou falar, mas só o que conseguiu foi ter um novo acesso de tosse.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, e sua mente ainda estava confusa demais para processar qualquer coisa. Antes que tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa sentiu Loki a ergue em seus braços e começar a levá-la em direção da casa.

– Hel, corra até a casa e diga para Yamino ligar para o médico – Loki disse sem parecer se importar com a expressão de Mayura. – Depois fale a ele que ajeite rapidamente o quarto de hóspedes. Mayura ficará lá – a menina só balançou a cabeça e fez o que o pai pedira.

– Não precisa disso! – tentou exclamar, mas sua voz saiu fraca e quase inaudível. – Eu estou bem!

– É claro que não está – Loki respondeu sem encará-la. – Não seja teimosa, pelo menos não nesse momento. Você precisa de cuidados agora.

Mayura não teve alternativa a não ser aceitar deixar que ele a levasse até a casa. Não gostou nem um pouco do modo como seu coração batia acelerado, e teve certeza de que não era não era pelo susto que havia tido.

**Olá.**

**Nossa, exagerei no tamanho do capítulo dessa vez xD Eu queria escrever a cena da piscina toda de uma vez por isso ficou assim. Bom, não tenho muito que dizer, só agradecer mais uma vez quem está acompanhando o fic. **

**E o Loki, aos poucos, quem sabe, deixará de ser tão chato xD**

_Gabi S. Black: Pé de jaca? xD Já imaginou o estado da Freya? Com certeza a Hel iria gostar. E o romance... Vai a passo de tartaruga, mas um dia eles se entendem._

_E-Pontas: Iceberg? Coitado do Loki! Ninguém gosta dele!!! Eu não sei, só pensei em como ele se sentiria se a encontrasse, ele não é exatamente o pai que demonstra preocupação abraçando a filha e tal. Mas ele se preocupa, até salvou a Mayura agora xD_

_Kanashii.Umi__: Acho que a Hel nem vai precisar se esforçar tanto assim como casamenteira rs Do jeito que vai esses dois se apaixonam e nem vão perceber isso xD Mas a Hel poderia ajudar se livrando da Freya. _

_May-chan: Não tinha mais o que a Hel fazer na casa da Mayura xD Por isso fiz com que o Loki a encontrasse logo. Agora começa uma outra fase do fic. _

**Beijinhos, obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Mayura deu graças aos céus quando sentiu o colchão fofo da cama do quarto de hospedes. Se passasse mais um segundo que fosse nos braços de Loki iria acabar fazendo uma bobagem.

'_Estou enlouquecendo', pensou desesperada. 'É apenas o irritante, egocêntrico do Loki-kun! Ninguém mais que ele!'._

– Fique quietinha aí enquanto o médico chega – ele disse em um tom extremamente autoritário e que Mayura simplesmente odiava.

– Eu já disse que não preciso! Estou bem! – Mayura disse tentando se levantar, mas Loki a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ela continuasse deitada. Depois deixou o quarto, deixando a jovem bufando de raiva por ter sido deixada falando sozinha.

– Mayura! – Hel exclamou exasperada entrando no quarto como um furação e mal deu tempo para que Mayura começasse a praguejar sobre Loki.

– Estou bem, pequena, não se preocupe – falou esboçando um sorriso. – Foi apenas um susto.

– Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que você não sabia nadar! E ainda fiquei correndo perto da piscina e... – Hel falava rápido mal respirando entre uma palavra e outra.

– Eu sei nadar, Hel – Mayura disse para tranqüilizá-la – Não foi sua culpa, não se preocupe.

– Então, por que você não saiu da água?! – Hel perguntou aflita.

– Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso – Mayura disse em um murmúrio. – O que importa é que eu estou bem, não é?

– Sabe – Hel sorriu enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma expressão sonhadora. – Meu pai pareceu um príncipe despertando a princesa com um beijo!

– O seu pai o quê?! – Mayura quase gritou.

– Hel, deixe Mayura em paz um pouco – Loki falou ao entrar no quarto. Trazia algumas roupas secas para que a garota se trocasse.

– Mas papai...! – Hel começou a reclamar, mas logo parou. Talvez se o pai ficasse sozinho com Mayura pudesse descobrir a razão pela qual a garota não saíra da água, e quem sabe se aproximar mais um pouquinho. – Tudo bem, vou descer e pedir para o Yamino fazer um almoço especial hoje porque a Mayura vai ficar aqui.

– Não, Hel, eu não posso! – Mayura exclamou, mas a menina já deixara o quarto. – Por que não disse nada quando ela me convidou para ficar aqui?

– Porque você não está em condições de ir para casa sozinha – Loki respondeu estendendo as roupas. – Melhor você tirar essa roupa molhada.

– Eu estou bem assim! – Mayura retrucou teimosamente.

– Não comece com infantilidades! – Loki exclamou alterado. – Você quase morreu afogada!

– E você ia adorar isso! – Mayura disse sem pensar. Sentou-se e ficou o observando. Tentando decifrar as reações dele.

– Se eu realmente quisesse te ver afogada no fundo daquela piscina, não teria te salvo! – Loki falou tentando não alterar seu tom.

– Você não queria era um processo de omissão de socorro nas suas costas – Mayura bufou irritada. Odiava aquela indiferença dele. Ele girou os olhos e ficou de costas. – O que está fazendo?

– Esperando você trocar de roupa – ele respondeu balançando levemente os ombros.

– NEM PENSAR QUE EU IREI TROCAR DE ROUPA COM VOCÊ AQUI! – Mayura gritou a plenos pulmões.

– Para quem quase morreu afogada, você ainda bastante fôlego – Loki riu baixinho. Adorava deixá-la irritada. – Acho que pelo jeito nem precisava daquela respiração boca a boca, me preocupei a toa.

Mayura corou e levou uma das mãos a boca. Então, não fora brincadeira de Hel? Abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que retrucar. O que poderia dizer? Ele a salvara! Mas, não queria dar ao braço a torcer a agradecer. Loki já era convencido demais sem a gratidão dela.

– Por que você não saiu da água? – ele perguntou a tirando de seus pensamentos. – Tem algum trauma, não é?

– Acho que não é da sua conta – Mayura disse aborrecida.

– Se for um trauma, você precisa de algum tipo de tratamento – Loki continuou não se importando com a resposta.

– Quer parar de tentar bancar o preocupado agora? – Mayura retorquiu entre os dentes. – Você não se importa nem com a sua filha, por que iria se importa comigo?

Antes tivesse pensado um pouco mais antes de dizer isso. Apenas o que Mayura viu foi Loki se voltar para ela rapidamente, e quando se deu conta ele já estava praticamente a prensando contra a parede atrás da cama. Ele não tinha um olhar exatamente zangado, parecia mais decepcionado.

– Largue-me – Mayura pediu em um tom firme, apesar de não se encontrar em uma situação exatamente de quem poderia exigir algo.

– Não fale sobre os meus sentimentos para com a minha filha – Loki disse em um tom baixo, mas furioso. – Se eu realmente não me preocupasse com Hel, ela nem ao menos teria nascido.

– Co- Como pode falar uma coisa assim? – Mayura perguntou assustada.

– Porque é a verdade – Loki disse enquanto a soltava. Mayura massageou o pulso que estava um pouco avermelhado. – A mãe dela não queria o bebê.

– Que tipo de mãe é essa que você foi arranjar para a sua filha?! – Mayura exclamou enfurecida.

– Não irei discutir isso com você – Loki disse demonstrando indiferença. – Você irá ou não trocar de roupa? – voltou a ficar de costas.

– Eu já disse que com você aqui não troco nada! – Mayura respondeu após um suspiro de irritação, mas Loki não fez qualquer movimento, mais uma vez de que iria sair. – Quando eu tinha dez anos – ela disse por fim, sabendo o que ele queria ouvir. – Uma amiga e eu estávamos brincando perto da piscina da casa dela, ela caiu na água, mas não sabia nadar, eu fiquei tão atordoada que não conseguia fazer nada, ela ficou me pedindo ajuda, mas, mesmo sabendo nadar, eu não consegui salvá-la e quando fui pedir ajuda já era tarde. Quando eu penso nisso parece que levou horas para acontecer, mas foram segundos. Até hoje eu não consigo entrar em uma piscina.

– Você precisa fazer um tratamento – Loki repetiu o que dizia desde o começo. – É um trauma, você precisa vencê-lo.

– Eu já pensei nisso, mas prefiro ficar longe de qualquer piscina – Mayura falou balançando os ombros. – Está bem assim.

– Não! Não está! – Loki retrucou irritado. – E se eu não estivesse em casa? Se eu não estivesse por perto para te salvar? Você iria fazer com que Hel passasse pela mesma coisa que você passou!

– Não necessariamente! – Mayura disse cansada daquela discussão. – Hel é muito mais espertado do que você pensa, iria procurar ajuda antes que o pior acontecesse. Agora, será que o _senhor_ poderia deixar o quarto para que eu me troque?

– Sabe o que eu acho? – Loki caminhou até a porta, mas não se virou para fitá-la. – Que você vai se atirar na piscina outra vez apenas para ganhar uma outra respiração boca a boca.

– ORA, SEU... – Mayura começou a gritar, pegou uma das almofadas para acertar nele, mas ele foi mais rápido, e a almofada acertou a porta. A garota respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. Ainda não entendia como aquela pessoa podia ser tão irritante! – Outra respiração boca a boca – murmurou irritada. – Veja lá se eu quero sentir os lábios dele! – levantou-se e pegou a roupa que ele havia trazido, e quase caiu para trás ao ver que era apenas uma blusa. – EU NÃO VOU FICAR ANDANDO PELA CASA APENAS COM UMA BLUSA... dele! – murmurou jogando a peça de roupa sobre a cama.

Como sua vida dera uma volta daquela? Cento e oitenta graus, ela diria. Tentaria se lembrar de não ajudar mais nenhuma menina perdida na rua, principalmente se o pai fosse chato, grosso, frio e idiota como Loki era.

Mayura pegou a roupa outra vez. Podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dele.

– Ele quer me enlouquecer – ela murmurou tirando a blusa. – Fez de propósito. Por que não arrumou uma roupa das empregadas? – mas logo parou de resmungar. – Não, vai que ele é um pervertido com fantasias estranhas. Mayura! O que você está falando?!

Vestiu a blusa, e ficou deitada encarando o teto. Sentia seu coração bater tão acelerado. Raios! Não podia deixar se levar tão fácil. Era bem verdade que Loki era um homem bonito, mas também não podia ficar com os pensamentos virados por causa dele!

– O problema é que bonito é pouco pra ele... – Mayura murmurou girando na cama. – Não! Chega, Mayura! – exclamou levantando-se. – Você precisa de um copo de água para colocar esses pensamentos no lugar!

A blusa era relativamente grande para ela, mas mesmo assim Mayura não se arriscou a ir se aventurar pela casa apenas com ela, por isso só trocou a parte de cima da roupa, e mesmo com as recomendações para que ficasse deitada, deixou o quarto.

– Essa casa é realmente muito grande... – olhou para os lados, no entanto, não tinha a menor idéia de por onde havia vindo, imagina como iria chegar na cozinha.

Começou a andar procurando seguir algum som, mas parecia que aquele lugar era mais uma mansão mal assombrada do que qualquer outra coisa. Continuou caminhando, e viu uma porta entreaberta, pensou em entrar, mas logo parou. Talvez tivesse problemas por ficar bisbilhotando a casa dos outros sem permissão.

No entanto, logo a curiosidade a venceu, e ela entrou no que parecia ser um escritório. Estava tudo muito limpo e organizado. Mas não foi nada disso que chamou sua atenção, e sim um porta retrato que estava em cima da estante. Nele havia uma foto de Hel, com mais ou menos dois anos, e Loki. Ela sorria segurando a mão do pai que apenas olhava para a filha com muito carinho.

O que havia acontecido para que ele perdesse aquele sorriso? Aquele olhar? Demonstrava ser tão frio. Tão indiferente ao que dizia respeito a filha.

– Eu acho que falei alguma coisa sobre você ficar naquele quarto – Loki disse irritado fazendo com que a garota quase derrubasse o objeto no chão.

– Que susto, Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou tentando se recompor.

– O médico já deve estar chegando para te examinar – Loki continuou fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Estou bem! – Mayura retrucou secamente. – Já disse que não preciso ser examinada!

– Eu não estou aconselhando. Estou dizendo que você vai ser examinada e ponto final – Loki disse sério. – E eu tenho certeza também que mandei você tirar essa roupa molhada.

– Você realmente não pensou que eu iria ficar andando por aí só com a sua blusa, não é mesmo? – Mayura bufou irritada.

– Não era pra você estar andando por aí! – Loki respondeu estreitando os olhos.

– Será que você não sabe falar outra coisa? – Mayura perguntou cansada. – Só é 'médico', 'roupa molhada' e 'quarto'! Quem escutar essa conversa de fora poderia muito bem pensar que você é um pervertido!

Mayura esperou um resmungo de irritação, ou uma reclamação, e quase caiu para trás quando Loki riu.

– Você é uma pessoa interessante, Mayura – foi tudo o que ele disse, a deixando ainda mais assombrada.

Mayura ficou quieta. Apenas observou Loki ir até a estante ajeitar o porta retrato que ela tirara do lugar. Notou que o olhar dele não expressa tristeza, muito pelo contrário, era muito carinhoso.

– Eu realmente não consigo entender – Mayura murmurou confusa.

– O quê? – Loki perguntou virando-se para encará-la, o que fez com que a garota rapidamente virasse o rosto para esconder a vermelhidão que sua face ganhou.

– Por que você não se importa com a sua filha?! – Mayura perguntou em um fôlego só. Sabia que se ficasse enrolando não teria coragem de perguntar.

Loki deixou o porta retrato no lugar, e voltou-se para ela, mas Mayura notou que ele não estava com o olhar amistoso como antes. Muito pelo contrário. Mayura deu um passo para trás, um pouco assustada.

– Quantas vezes – ele começou a dizer segurando o braço dela com força. Mayura sentiu suas forças lhe abandonarem, e procurou de apoiar tentando não deixar transparecer que a aproximação dele mexia e muito com ela. – Que você não é ninguém para se intrometer na forma como eu educo a minha filha?

– Como você educa? – Mayura exclamou furiosa. – Como você a maltrata!

– Não é verdade – Loki disse aproximando-se ainda mais. Mayura tentou ligar todos os alertas de perigo, mas não conseguia sequer se mover. Seu olhar se prendeu um pouco além do que devia nos lábios dele, e sentiu seu corpo tremer quando percebeu ele sorriu (muito possivelmente percebendo a distração dela em encarar a sua boca). – Aposto que a _senhorita_ é deste jeito porque seu pai nunca teve pulso forte o bastante para educá-la.

– Desse jeito como? – Mayura perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Teimosa, intrometida... – Loki disse após ponderar um pouco. – Quer que eu continue ou apenas esses adjetivos estão bons?

– Você decididamente é insuportável! – Mayura disse após um suspiro de irritação. – Quer fazer o favor de me soltar? – perguntou olhando para o seu braço que ainda era fortemente segurado pela mão dele.

– E se eu não quiser? – Loki retrucou em um tom de brincadeira.

Mayura realmente não conseguia entender. Em um momento ele era sério e extremamente grosso! No segundo seguinte já estava rindo e fazendo brincadeiras!!! Realmente não conseguia entender o que a cabeça dos homens, e aquele que estava a sua frente naquele momento era o mais complicado que já encontrara na vida!

– O...O que você pensa que vai fazer? – Mayura perguntou alarmada. Sentia o hálito quente de Loki em seu rosto. – Loki-kun...?

'_É tão teimosa, mas por que eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça?!'_, Loki pensou sem sequer ouvir os apelos de Mayura para que ele se afastasse. _'Os lábios dela são tão doces...', _era tudo que conseguia pensar.

– Loki!!! – mas antes que Loki conseguisse beijá-la como queria, uma voz vinda da porta os fez se separar rapidamente. – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

– Não precisa gritar, Freya, eu não sou surdo – Loki disse com tranqüilidade.

– COMO OUSA FICAR TÃO TRANQUILO DEPOIS DO QUE EU VI AQUI? – Freya exclamou furiosa.

– Eu e a senhorita Daidouji estávamos apenas conversando – Loki respondeu balançando os ombros.

– Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você estava aqui com essa mulher, tão próximo dela e estavam apenas conversando? – Freya perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura em uma pose que achava que poderia intimidá-lo. – E... ELA ESTÁ COM A BLUSA QUE EU DEI DE PRESENTE PARA VOCÊ!

– Eu... Eu acho melhor voltar para o quarto – Mayura disse rapidamente, e antes que Freya tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, saiu quase que correndo do escritório.

Não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, e também fingiu não ouvir os gritos da namorada ciumenta de Loki. Quando passou, fechou a porta do quarto e ficou encarando o teto. Não entendia como conseguia atrair tantos problemas. Estava tudo bem até conhecer Hel. Na verdade, estava tudo bem até o conhecer o pai de Hel.

Sabia que ele escondia algo. Não tratava Hel daquela forma simplesmente por ser um pai rígido. Mayura tentou pensar em algo, mas nada parecia justificar aquelas atitudes dele.

– Bem – Mayura murmurou ainda com um olhar vago no rosto. – Eu que não quero descobrir isso! Eu aqui e aquele homem bem longe de mim!!!

– Mayura? – ela se afastou da porta quando ouviu Hel a chamar enquanto batia levemente na porta.

– Oi, pequena – sorriu assim que a viu. – O que houve? O médico já chegou? Eu falei que é puro exagero do seu pai, eu já estou bem.

– Chegou, mas eu queria saber também se você estava aqui – Hel disse prontamente. – Aquela louca da Freya está gritando no escritório, pensei que você talvez estivesse pelo meio da confusão.

– Na verdade – Mayura disse um pouco sem jeito. – Eu estava conversando com ele, a namorada dele entrou, viu, não gostou, começou a gritar e eu sai de lá bem rapidinho antes que ela resolvesse pular em cima de mim.

– Do jeito que ela é eu não duvido! – Hel disse rindo, mas parou diante do olhar de 'A situação não é para gargalhadas!' que Mayura lançou. – Vou chamar o médico, ele te examina e depois nós almoçamos, ta?

– Hel, eu já disse que é melhor eu voltar para minha casa... – Mayura começou a dizer após um suspiro.

– Por favor, Mayura! – Hel pediu em um tom que Mayura simplesmente não conseguia dizer 'não'.

– Tudo bem, mas depois do almoço eu vou embora, certo? – perguntou séria.

O médico logo apareceu, a examinou e contatou que realmente não havia nada de errado com ela. Passou alguns remédios e recomendou repouso. No entanto, Mayura sabia que a última coisa que iria conseguir fazer naquela casa era descansar. Depois que o médico saiu Hel voltou, e Mayura pediu a ela que levasse a sua roupa para a secadora, com certeza não iria aparecer na sala com a blusa de Loki para que Freya tivesse outro ataque de ciúme.

– Obrigada, Hel – Mayura disse assim que a menina trouxe a roupa de volta.

– Papai e a chata já estão nos esperando – Hel falou enquanto Mayura foi para o banheiro se trocar.

– Hel – Mayura começou um pouco incerta do que iria perguntar. – Você se lembra da sua mãe?

– Por que está perguntando isso agora? – Hel retrucou em um tom tão baixo que Mayura quase não conseguiu ouvi-la.

– É apenas curiosidade – Mayura apressou-se em dizer. Saiu do banheiro e viu que a menina estava encostada na cama, com a cabeça baixa. – Está tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso.

– Eu não conheci a minha mãe – Hel disse ainda encarando o chão. – Ela foi embora depois que eu nasci.

– Desculpe-me, Hel, eu não queria te fazer ter lembranças ruins – Mayura pediu enquanto ficava de joelhos na frente da menina para poder encará-la.

– Lembranças? – Hel sorriu tristemente. – Não há lembranças para serem dolorosas, Mayura.

Mayura não soube o que dizer, mas pelo menos tinha uma possibilidade a sua frente agora: Loki fora abandonado, e via na filha a mulher que o deixara. Se aquele realmente fosse o motivo... Mayura só conseguia pensar que iria odiá-lo ainda mais por causar tanto mal a filha.

– Vamos descer? Senão daqui a pouco o seu pai vem até em cima nos arrastar pelos cabelos até a sala – Mayura optou por não dizer nada, e dar aquele assunto por 'arquivado'. Pelo menos para Hel, porque Loki teria que explicar aquilo.

'_Quem sou eu para ficar pedindo explicações?'_, Mayura pensou desanimada.

Quando chegaram na sala encontraram Loki e Freya já acomodados. Mayura sentiu-se extremamente incomodada. Loki nem ao menos olhou para as duas, já Freya foi o contrário.

– Ainda bem que um olhar não mata... – Mayura murmurou de modo que apenas Hel ouviu.

– Vocês querem parar de cochichar e sentar logo? – Loki perguntou irritado.

'_Grosso!'_, Mayura pensou enquanto ocupava um dos lugares, o mais longe possível dos dois. Depois bem que tentou ficar prestando atenção apenas na comida, mas volta e meia se flagrava olhando para Loki que conversava algo com a namorada sem nem ligar para a presença da filha e da convidada.

– Papai! Eu posso ir pra casa da Mayura? – Hel perguntou animada.

– Hel! – Mayura murmurou sem graça.

– Você estava lá até pouco tempo – Loki respondeu secamente. – Fique um pouco em casa, para variar.

– Mas é que... – Hel tentou argumentar, mas Freya a interrompeu.

– Isso mesmo, querida, fique um pouco com o seu pai, não seja má agradecida, ele é tão bom para você – disse em um tom que para Mayura soou totalmente falso.

– Claro, tudo, menos atenção – disse sem conseguir se conter.

– Irá começar com o discurso outra vez, senhorita Daidoiji? – Loki perguntou encarando-a.

– Quantas vezes forem necessárias – Mayura retrucou os dentes.

– Loki, acho que você tem que selecionar melhor as amizades da sua filha – Freya disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Sabe, acho que essa será a primeira coisa que farei quando me mudar para cá: Cuidar melhor da nossa pequena, Hel!

– Do que você está falando, loira azeda? – Hel deu um pulo da cadeira.

– Hel, isso não é jeito de falar...! – Loki a repreendeu.

– Deixe, querido, uma hora ou outra Hel terá que aceitar – Freya disse despreocupada. – Afinal, eu serei a sua nova 'mamãe'.

– Nunca! – Hel gritou alterada. – Nunca! Entenderam? Eu nunca vou aceitar essa daí como minha mãe! Eu fujo de novo!!! E pra bem longe dessa vez.

– Não seja mimada, Hel – Mayura não entendia como Loki podia ficar tão calmo. Ele nem ao menos alterava o tom de voz para falar com ela. Simplesmente, não parecia se importar.

– Vamos, Hel, você está muito nervosa – a jovem disse segurando a mão da menina para levá-la até o quarto.

– Não adianta fazer escândalo, Hel – Freya falou antes que as duas saíssem. – Seu pai e eu já decidimos marcar a data do nosso casamento.

Hel encarou o chão antes de soltar a mão de Mayura e sair correndo. A garota, por sua vez, achou que talvez tivesse entendido errado, mas logo entendeu que realmente Freya deveria estar falando sério, Loki não a deixaria falar algo tão sério para Hel se não estivesse realmente determinado a marcar a data do casamento.

– Vocês dois se merecem – Mayura disse tentando disfarçar sua voz embargada. – Parabéns pelo casamento e sejam felizes!

**Respondo aos reviews: **

_E - Pontas__: O Loki tem suas razões para agir assim. Se são razões justas ou não aí é outra conversa xD _

_Gabi S. Black: Longa temporada não xD Esqueceu da Freya? Hel precisa urgentemente se livrar dela caso queira mesmo que a Mayura namore o Loki. _

_Kanashii.Umi__: Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. _

_Madam Spooky: Eu acho que nem Loki molhado, nem de jeito nenhum vai dá pra redimi-lo aqui... E a Mayura lembra tanto uma certa pessoa que fica conversando comigo até tarde no yahoo xDDD_

_Biah-chan: A Hel vai ter que fazer alguma coisa sim, porque parece que o Loki faz uma coisa certa e vinte erradas logo em seguida... E é claro que a Freya vai infernizar, senão o fic acabava rs._

_Celas - the Diva son__: Eles ainda vão ter um beijo de verdade xD Não se preocupe. E quanto a Freya se dá mal... Por enquanto ela vai continuar saltitando por aí (para a infelicidade da Hel)._

_Cycy: 'Brigada. Também acho os dois juntos lindos, mas só no final xD_

**Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

– Hel? – Mayura chamava a menina, mas não havia resposta. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Por que Loki agia daquela forma? Mayura simplesmente não conseguia entender! Ele não via a fazia sofrer? Estava claro e evidente que a primeira coisa que aquela noiva dele iria fazer era dar um jeito de mandar Hel para longe!

– Senhorita Mayura – ela assustou-se um pouco quando Yamino tocou levemente o seu ombro.

– Você viu a Hel? – perguntou aflita.

– Sim, subiu as escadas correndo, deve estar no quarto – ele respondeu prontamente. – Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia a senhorita subir.

– É claro que eu irei! – retrucou sem nem ao menos hesitar. – Você tem alguma idéia do que o seu patrão fez?

– Senhorita Mayura – Yamino ficou em frente a ela. – Acho que eles devem tentar resolver esse problema sozinhos.

– Resolver sozinhos?! – Mayura exclamou revoltada. – Vai esperando isso acontecer! – e sem esperar por uma resposta dele começou a subir as escadas. Era claro que não iria deixar Hel sozinha.

Porém, depois que subiu lembrou que não tinha a menor idéia de para que lado ficava o quarto de Hel.

– Não sei pra que uma casa tão grande – bufou irritada. – Hel?! Pequena, por favor, eu não sei onde o seu quarto fica!

Ouviu um barulhinho vindo do final do corredor, e quando chegou mais perto viu que a menina estava por ali mesmo, com as pernas encolhidas e a cabeça entre os braços.

– Vamos, Hel, não chore – Mayura pediu ajoelhando-se para poder abraçá-la.

– Mas... Mas... Mayura...! Você não entende – Hel exclamou exasperada. – A primeira coisa que Freya vai fazer é proibir que você continue sendo minha amiga, depois vai me mandar um colégio interno ou lá sei pra onde!

– Não se desespere antes do tempo! – Mayura exclamou fazendo com que Hel a fitasse. – Talvez o seu pai coloque a mão na consciência e...

– Meu pai? – Hel a interrompeu balançando a cabeça. – Ele nem liga para o que eu penso! Você não viu? Nem olhou para mim!

– Até o casamento acontecer muita coisa pode acontecer, Hel – Mayura disse séria. – E aquela loira metida lá pode tentar qualquer coisa, menos nos proibir de continuarmos sendo amigas. Eu não sou nada dela para que tenha que obedecer.

– Eu também não sou nada dela por enquanto para que tenha que obedecer... – Hel murmurou, e Mayura percebeu que pela expressão dela havia algum plano no ar.

– Olhe lá o que você vai aprontar – advertiu preocupada.

– Eu não vou deixar que o meu pai case com aquela loira azeda! Ela é uma bruxa!!! Deve ter enfeitiçado o meu pai!!! – Hel exclamou com convicção.

– Vamos, é melhor você ir para o seu quarto e ficar por lá, seu pai não iria gostar nada de ouvir isso – Mayura disse levantando-se. – Não se desespere. Muita coisa pode acontecer ainda.

– Mayura? – Hel a puxou fazendo que ela voltasse a encará-la, mas Hel fitava o chão. – Eu queria que você cassasse com o meu pai.

– O...O quê?! – Mayura quase caiu para trás ao ouvir isso. – Hel, eu e seu pai somos diferentes demais e tem outras coisas também que você não entenderia.

– Vocês, adultos, são complicados, isso sim! Você deveria dizer logo de uma vez que não queria ser minha mãe! – Hel exclamou puxando a mão com força e saiu em disparada em direção ao quarto.

Mayura ficou parada no meio do corredor sem saber o que fazer. Hel sabia ser bem temperamental quando queria. Mas Mayura entendia. Ela era apenas uma criança, afinal. Estava assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. E Mayura não tinha a menor idéia de como agir naquela situação.

– Eu disse que seria melhor deixar a senhorita Hel sozinha – Yamino falou assim que Mayura voltou para a sala. – Quando ela fica nervosa fala muitas coisas que não gostaria de dizer.

– Não é verdade – Mayura balançou levemente a cabeça. – As crianças são mais sinceras que qualquer adulto. Ela apenas disse o que pensa. Eu irei para casa agora, acho que minha presença aqui vai deixá-la apenas mais confusa. Agradeça a ela por mim, e diga que se precisar é só me procurar.

* * *

No dia seguinte todos já sabiam da festa de noivado que iria acontecer na casa de Loki o mais rápido possível. Mayura olhava para a nota no jornal pensando no quanto ele realmente não perdia tempo. Também não voltara a falar com Hel, mas imaginava o quanto a menina deveria estar triste com aquilo tudo.

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente, logo se tornaram semanas e Mayura não teve qualquer noticia e como já esperava não foi convidada para a festa.

– E é claro e evidente que eu não queria ir – Mayura murmurou largando-se no sofá. Naquela hora os primeiros convidados deveriam estar chegando para a festa.

Chegara a falar uma vez com Hel pelo telefone, mas a menina apenas dissera estar bem, e que por causa do que fizera no almoço estava de castigo e não poderia ir vê-la. Mayura achava aquilo um completo absurdo. Loki não tratava Hel como filha, e sim como uma prisioneira que precisava ser vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia.

A garota pensou por um segundo que talvez fosse melhor ir dormir, assim não ficaria pensando bobagens, mas logo chegou a conclusão de que se fosse tentar apenas o que conseguiria seria ficar rolando de um lado para o outro, então começou a procurar alguma coisa para assistir na televisão, mas não conseguia se concentrar em absolutamente nada.

– Ele vai ficar noivo... – murmurou com um olhar perdido.

E demorou um pouco para ouvir a campainha tocar. Levantou e foi atender achando que talvez fosse Belldandy, bem que estava precisando conversar um pouco mesmo e assim tentar tirar um pouco aquele noivado de Loki da cabeça, mas não era a vizinha que estava batendo.

– Narugami-kun? – Mayura falou surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim te visitar, não podia? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

– Claro, eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa – Mayura disse deixando que ele entrasse.

– Você deve estar se sentindo sozinha sem a Hel por aqui – Narugami comentou notando o ar de tristeza que Mayura possuía.

– Eu sempre morei sozinha aqui – ela respondeu balançando os ombros. – Já estou acostumada.

– Foi realmente muita coragem sua sair do lado do seu pai e vir morar aqui sozinha – Narugami disse ocupando um dos lugares no sofá. Mayura sorriu, e ficou de pé em frente a ele.

– Você sabe que eu nunca fui de ficar esperando que os outros fizessem algo por mim – ela disse ainda sorrindo. – E se há algo de que me orgulho é isso, consigo viver aqui muito bem só. Claro que não é a mesma coisa, eu me sinto sozinha sim de vez em quando e meu salário também não me permite lá muitas 'estripulias', mas dá pra me virar.

– Eu não esperava isso – Narugami falou maneando levemente a cabeça. – Não pensei que você fosse passar mais de um mês aqui. Tem muita força de vontade.

– Apenas não quero depender de ninguém no futuro – Mayura balançou levemente os ombros. – Você quer alguma coisa? Acho que minha geladeira só tem teias de aranha de novo, mas posso ver se... – ela parou de falar quando sentiu a mão de Narugami sobre a sua. Virou-se confusa para fitá-lo.

– Sabe, eu realmente admiro você, Mayura – falou aproximando-se mais. Mayura tentou se afastar, mas sentira que seu corpo estava paralisado pela surpresa. – Se há algo que eu me arrependo foi de não ter apoiado a sua decisão. Talvez as coisas entre nós estivessem diferentes caso eu não tivesse sido tão teimoso.

– Narugami-kun, eu... – Mayura não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava MUITO próximo, seus lábios quase colados nos dela. A jovem não esperava por isso. Mas, não era o rosto de Narugami que via a sua frente, não eram os olhos castanhos do ex-namorado que fitava, e sim um par de olhos verdes que a deixavam completamente enfeitiçada. – Não... – murmurou se afastando rapidamente.

– Desculpe-me, eu não queria... – Narugami começou a dizer rapidamente.

– Não é nada com você – Mayura disse demonstrando estar confusa. Por que tinha que lembrar de Loki justo naquele momento?! Alias, por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? – Por favor, me espere aqui, volto em um minuto – e saiu quase correndo da sala.

Foi para o quarto e largou-se na cama.

'_Você está definitivamente perdendo o juízo, Daidouji Mayura'_, pensou fechando os olhos.

* * *

Hel sorria. Yamino estava achando aquilo no mínimo muito estranho. Por alguma razão Hel não tirava o sorriso dos lábios. Ele imaginara que a única coisa que ela iria fazer naquela festa seria chorar e reclamar, mas muito pelo contrário, estava falante e simpática com todos.

– Senhorita Hel – Yamino a chamou bastante preocupado. – O que a senhorita está aprontando?

– Eu? Por que eu estaria aprontando, Yamino? – Hel exclamou parecendo ofendida com a pergunta.

– Porque a senhorita não queria essa festa de noivado de jeito nenhum – Yamino respondeu após um suspiro. – Não é muito normal que esteja tão alegre.

– Eu não quero é ficar de castigo – Hel respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Talvez, se eu me comportar, o meu pai me deixe ir visitar a Mayura.

– É apenas isso mesmo? – Yamino perguntou desconfiado.

– Claro que é! – Hel disse antes de se afastar com o pretexto de que iria falar com alguém. Mas, assim que Yamino a perdeu de vista, Hel começou a praguejar sobre o quanto aquela festa estar ruim e aquele vestido que Freya arrumara era apertado.

E era claro que estava mentindo quando dissera que não estava planejando nada. Não iria simplesmente deixar com que Freya pensasse que havia ganho aquela guerra. Aquela festa não iria ser tão chata até o final. Hel já pensara em algo para deixar tudo aquilo mais divertido.

Foi até o quarto, e com cuidado pegou uma caixa que havia escondido embaixo da cama. Sorriu travessamente e abriu uma pequena brechinha para poder ver o que havia dentro. Seria perfeito para acabar com a alegria fingida de Freya.

Voltou para a sala. Praticamente todos os convidados já haviam chegado. Loki iria chamá-los para jantar, e depois pediria a mão de Freya formalmente. Inicialmente Hel pensara em fazer o anel de noivado desaparecer, mas depois chegou a conclusão de que isso não seria o bastante.

– Hel? – ela quase gritou quando ouviu a voz do pai. – O que está fazendo aí?

– Nada! – apressou-se em dizer enquanto empurrava com o pé a caixa que estava atrás de si para embaixo da mesa. – Só estava olhando a comida, papai. Estou com fome.

– Eu já irei mandar servir o restante – Loki disse colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da menina que apenas sorriu.

Quando Loki se afastou Hel entrou embaixo da mesa e esperou que todos viessem começar a se servir. Sorrindo, abriu a caixa e pegou um dos pequenos ratinhos brancos que estavam ali. Ouviu quando Freya se aproximou, e sem pensar duas vezes puxou um pouco a toalha da mesa, e colocou o ratinho nos pés da futura madrasta.

A reação foi imediata, e só o que Hel viu depois foi Freya gritar como uma louca. Rindo, Hel pegou a caixa e deixou que os outros ratinhos escapassem, e logo a confusão estava armada.

– TIREM ISSO DE MIM! – ouviu Freya gritar e riu mais ainda.

Depois daquele escândalo não haveria mais festa, nem jantar, e muito menos anel de noivado. Hel saiu de fininho de baixo da mesa pelo outro lado, e viu que não era apenas Freya que gritava, e sim praticamente todas as mulheres. As que não estavam em cima de alguma cadeira davam pulinhos gritando totalmente exasperadas.

'_Tanta confusão por causa de uns ratinhos indefesos'_, Hel pensou após um suspiro, mas estava bem satisfeita com a cena que armara. _'Agora é só voltar para o quarto e... '._

– Pai? – Hel murmurou ao ver o homem parado a sua frente com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos.

– Eu sabia que você estava planejando alguma coisa – disse em um tom frio.

– Eu não...! – Hel tentou se defender, mas se calou diante do olhar de Loki.

– Vá imediatamente para o seu quarto – ele falou sem nem ao menos se alterar. – Se você tinha alguma esperança de que iria ver Mayura nos próximos dias, pode ir esquecendo!

Hel não disse nada. Apenas saiu correndo do lugar. Subiu as escadas quase tropeçando, e entrou no quarto fechando a porta com um baque ao passar. Seu pai iria matá-la! No mínimo. Não podia ficar ali! Tinha que aproveitar que ele estava distraído com os ratos e os convidados e fugir! Pegou uma mochila, jogou algumas roupas dentro, e depois saiu pela porta dos fundos. Não teria muito tempo para pensar muito ou avisar Yamino. Preferia estar bem longe quando Loki fosse até aquele quarto.

* * *

Depois de mais de meia hora Loki conseguiu colocar ordem na bagunça que Hel armara. É claro que depois do que houve não havia mais clima para festa, e ele precisou se desculpar com os convidados e adiar o noivado.

– Aquela sua filha é uma... – Freya exclamava completamente alterada, mas achou melhor não completar a frase. – Onde já se viu soltar ratos no meio da festa?! E aquela coisa ainda subiu pela minha perna!!!

– Não aconteceu nada de mais grave, não é? – Loki perguntou cansado daquela gritaria. – Então, pare de fazer escândalo. Irei castigar a Hel, e assunto resolvido.

– Não é assim! Sua filha não aprende nem com os castigos! Acho que você deve ser mais severo com ela! – Freya continuou sem se importar com o tom do quase noivo. – Deveria interná-la em um colégio só para garotas! Ela aprenderia a se comportar assim!!!

– Freya, não há mais nada você fazer aqui! – Loki retrucou completamente aborrecido, e sem dá nenhuma chance para que ela respondesse entrou no quarto de Hel e bateu a porta com força ao passar.

Era claro que estava muito irritado com Hel, mas não iria afastá-la de casa! Às vezes Freya conseguia realmente irritá-lo com aqueles comentários.

– Hel! – Loki a chamou puxando as cobertas da cama, mas a menina não estava ali. – Hel? – e em nenhum outro lugar do quarto. – Eu não acredito que... Ela fugiu outra vez!

– Loki-sama? – Yamino exclamou confuso quando viu Loki descer as escadas como um furação. – Aconteceu algo com a senhorita Hel?

– Ela fugiu outra vez! – Loki disse entre os dentes. Pegou o sobretudo que estava em cima do sofá, e se dirigiu até a porta. – Mas tenho certeza do lugar para onde ela foi!

– Loki-sama! Não aja de forma tão impensada! – Yamino disse preocupado. – Mayura nem ao menos sabendo disso tudo deve estar. Não desconte nela as suas frustrações.

Mas Loki não ouvia. Simplesmente ligou o carro e arrancou. Ele nem ao menos se preocupava com os sinais vermelhos, era uma sorte realmente ser tão tarde e que não houvessem muitos carros transitando naquele horário.

Quando parou diante da porta do apartamento de Mayura começou a tocar a campainha insistentemente. Demorou um pouco para que visse a luz da sala ser ligada, e o barulho da chave.

– O que... – Mayura começou a falar confusa quando o viu, mas Loki nem ao menos deu chance de que ela continuasse, entrou no apartamento já procurando pela filha. – Ficou doido? Isso é jeito de aparecer na minha casa?!

– Onde a Hel está? – Loki perguntou sem se importar com as reclamações de Mayura.

– Hel? – Mayura repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ao que me consta ela deve estar na sua casa, no décimo quinto sono!

– Não me venha com suas ironias! – Loki exclamou segurando Mayura com força.

– Solte-me! Sua filha não está aqui!!! – Mayura retrucou alterada.

– Este é o primeiro lugar que ela iria procurar depois de fugir! – Loki disse sem fazer o que Mayura pedira, muito pelo contrário, a segurou com mais força ainda.

– Hel... Fugiu outra vez? – Mayura perguntou surpresa.

– Ora! Não faça essa cara! Ela está escondida aqui! – Loki disse impaciente.

– Você pensa mesmo que Hel iria vir até aqui? Com certeza imaginou que seria o primeiro lugar em que você iria procurar! – Mayura exclamou no mesmo tom. – Sua filha não é tonta!

– Hel não era assim! Ela me obedecia!!! – Loki falou finalmente soltando a garota que procurou se afastar enquanto massageava o braço. – Mudou bastante depois de ter conhecido você!

– Está insinuando que ela fugiu por influência minha? – Mayura perguntou revoltada.

– Fugiu depois que eu disse que ela iria ficar de castigo e não iria ver você! – Loki falou cansado daquela discussão. Brigar com Mayura não iria fazer Hel aparecer, talvez fosse apenas como Yamino dissera, estava descontando suas frustrações em cima da garota.

– O seu problema é justamente esse! – Mayura disse furiosa. – Seja lá o que Hel tenha feito de errado, você deveria primeiro tentar conversar com ela! Mas já parte direto para os castigos! Ela ficou com medo e fugiu!

– Para você é muito fácil dizer isso! Não tem uma filha, nem família! Não sabe o que é ter alguém que se preocupa com você e... – ele parou de falar quando ouviu o celular tocar.

Rapidamente pegou o aparelho e atendeu. Mayura já estava pensando na resposta que daria ele, mas ficou preocupada ao ver como Loki ficou pálido ao ouvir o que a pessoa dizia do outro lado da linha. Ela viu que ele não conseguiria se manter de pé, e o ajudou a ir até o sofá.

– O que houve, Loki-kun? – perguntou nervosa.

– Hel... – ele murmurou levando as mão à cabeça. – Está no hospital.

**Olá! Eu sei que sempre prometo que o Loki vai melhorar, mas ele só piora xD O que será que eu fiz com a Hel para que ela fosse parar no hospital? Mistérios...**

_Gabi S. Black: Com certeza Hel quer que a Mayura seja a mãe nova dela, mas acho que a Mayura tem medo de dizer que também queria, e depois sofrer com isso._

_Bianca: Obrigada! Bom, com a Hel no hospital possivelmente (dependendo do que tenha acontecido) vai aproximar o Loki e a Mayura de vez. A Freya que se cuide. _

_Cycy: Freya e os ratinhos brancos xDDDD_

_Kanashii.Umi__: XDDDD Eu sei que ninguém gostou do final do capítulo anterior, e esse também não foi legal, mas o Loki está merecendo sofrer um pouco (pena que para isso eu te tenha que atingir a Hel). Mas, espero que continue gostando do fic. _

_Biah-chan: Não que o Loki tenha dupla personalidade... Mas ele tem um motivo para agir do jeito que age, mas pelo jeito a mascara de frieza dele vai acabar por cair. E o Loki não é pervertido. A Mayura é três vezes pior que o Loki xDDD_

_giuli- higurashi__: A Hel fugiu xD Ainda não sei se o pai da Mayura vai aparecer, mas é possível. Agora a se a __Belldandy vai ficar com o Narugami... Eu sei que em fics em espanhol isso acontece muito, mas eu não acho que os dois combinem muito, isso não quer dizer que eu não vá juntá-los mais para frente, mas também não estou falando que ficarão juntos._

_E-Pontas: Eu também queria respiração boba a boca do Loki... Vamos nos atirar na piscina! xDD Mas ele só fez isso porque era Mayura, fosse a Freya ele deixava morrer afogada. _

_Lecka-chan__: 'Brigada. Não há muitos fics de Loki, infelizmente. Então eu tento escrever o melhor possível. _

_Sabaku no Ino-sama__: É claro que eu não me incomodo por você estar lendo o fic sem ter visto o anime. Eu até admiro muito quem consegue ler um fic sem conhecer o anime (eu não consigo fazer isso). Então, não se preocupe, e fiquei muito contente com seu comentário. _

_May-chan: Tem uma explicação, calma que uma hora você vai saber. Tem haver com o que aconteceu antes sim. Beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Muito obrigada! E até o próximo capítulo. **

**Branca Takarai. **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII **

Mayura não conseguia entender como Loki estava conseguindo dirigir. Ele estava tão alterado que não queria nem ao menos esperá-la trocar de roupa para acompanhá-lo ao hospital, mas Mayura o convenceu de que não seria bom sair sozinho.

– _Eu não estou nervoso! – dissera ele fazendo com que Mayura tivesse vontade de gritar. Por que aquele homem tinha que ser tão teimoso?_

– _Sua filha está no hospital sabe-se lá como e você diz que não está nervoso? Não minta para mim! – Mayura retrucou empurrando-o de volta para o sofá. – Fique aí enquanto eu troco de roupa! Ou será que você vai me fazer sair correndo atrás de você só de camisola?_

Pensando bem agora Mayura via que tinha praticamente o obrigado a aceitar a sua companhia, mas também estava pouco se importando com isso. Queria apenas saber como Hel estava. Pelo que Loki dissera Yamino apenas informara que haviam ligado do hospital e que alguém havia levado Hel até lá, mas não sabia de qualquer outra informação.

A jovem olhou para Loki que apertava o volante com um pouco mais de força do que necessário, e percebeu que ele ainda estava muito alterado. Mayura realmente tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Não pensara que veria Loki tão preocupado assim por causa da filha.

'_Ele não é um mostro, Mayura', _pensou tornando a olhar para frente. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer a ele, e aquele clima no carro não ajudava em nada.

Por sorte, o hospital não era tão longe assim, mas mesmo assim Mayura ainda achou que levaram uma eternidade para chegar.

– Por favor, a minha filha foi trazida para este hospital... – Loki disse rapidamente a enfermeira na recepção. – Ela tem mais ou menos essa altura e...

– Senhor Laufeyiarson? – ele parou de falar quando um homem o chamou com cautela. – Fui eu que trouxe a sua filha o hospital. Quando eu vi já estava muito em cima para frear e...

– O que você fez com ela? – Loki perguntou completamente alterado segundo homem pela gola da camisa.

– Loki-kun, por favor! – Mayura exclamou tentando segurá-lo, mas Loki mal a ouvia.

– Eu não fiz... Por culpa, eu não a vi... Estava muito escuro e... – o homem tentava balbuciar, e nem assim Loki o largava.

– Sua filha foi atropelada, senhor Laufeyiarson – a enfermeia informou na tentativa de lembrar que aquele local era um hospital e ele não poderia sair gritando e ameaçando os outros no meio do corredor. – Este homem providenciou imediatamente o socorro, e sua filha agora está na UTI em estado critico.

– Como... Como assim? – Loki murmurou sem parecer acreditar no que ouvira. – Estado critico?

– A pancada que ela levou foi muito forte. Os médicos estão a examinando para saber se será necessária uma intervenção cirúrgica – a enfermeira continuou em um tom que Mayura achou ser frio demais. Tudo bem, ela estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, mas poderia ser mais gentil ao dar uma noticia daquela a um pai.

Ele soltou o homem que continuou pedindo desculpas seguidamente, Loki, no entanto, nem ao menos ouviu. Se afastou parecendo não saber o que fazer ou para onde ir.

– Loki-kun! – Mayura ficou a frente dele, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer. – Vai... Ficar tudo bem, você vai ver que ficará... Hel é forte e... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Loki, sem qualquer aviso, a abraçou em busca de algum conforto.

Ficou completamente imóvel, e nem pensar em algo conseguia. Não conseguia acreditar que Loki estivesse fazendo aquilo. Hesitante, a garota colocou uma das mãos nas costas dele, e se deixou abraçar. Ficaram daquele jeito por incontáveis minutos. Mayura passava a mão lentamente pelas costas de Loki, tentando assim fazer com que ele sentisse que ela estava ali e não iria abandoná-lo naquele momento tão difícil.

– Des...Desculpe – Loki murmurou um pouco sem jeito. – Eu não sei o que... Deu em mim e...

– Vai ficar tudo bem com a Hel – Mayura sorriu gentilmente.

– Obrigado – foi tudo que Loki conseguiu dizer. Depois só o que poderiam fazer era esperar. Por qualquer noticia. Menor que fosse, que ainda desse alguma esperança de que realmente iria ficar tudo bem.

– Você não tem que ligar para a sua noiva para avisar o que aconteceu? – Mayura perguntou encarando Loki que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do corredor. A jovem, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro enquanto apertava as mãos com força.

– Ela não viria até aqui – Loki respondeu lentamente.

– Grande mãe essa que você foi arrumar para a sua filha – Mayura retrucou em um tom de censura.

– Com certeza aqui não é o melhor lugar discutir quem eu escolhi para ser a mãe da minha filha! – Loki disse bastante aborrecido. – Com certeza mãe pior do que a verdadeira, ela não poderá ter!

– Você... – Mayura ocupou o lugar ao lado dele e ficou o fitando de forma intensa. Loki simplesmente detestava ser observado daquela forma. Parecia que ela podia analisá-lo totalmente. – Trata a Hel assim por causa do que a mãe dela fez a você, não é? Ela fez algo ruim e você desconta na menina que não tem nada haver com isso!

– Ao que eu saiba, aqui é um hospital – Loki disse sem se alterar. – Eu não quero realmente discutir com você aqui.

– Eu só queria conversar! – Mayura se defendeu.

– Não, você quer se intrometer ainda mais nada minha vida – Loki retorquiu após girar os olhos.

Mayura bufou irritada e cruzou os braços enquanto virava para a frente.

– Estou tão cansado – Loki murmurou inclinando a cabeça para trás e levou uma das mãos ao rosto. Mayura bem que tentou não prestar atenção no homem ao seu lado, mas não poderia simplesmente ignorar seus batimentos acelerados.

'_Raios!_', pensou irritada. _'Ele está preocupado com a filha! E eu não paro de pensar bobagens! Tudo bem, Mayura! Só respire e finja que está sozinha... É fácil e...'._

Seria fácil se Loki não tivesse caído no sono ao lado dela. Mayura apenas sorriu, e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Pelo menos ele conseguiria descansar um pouco agora. E tentando não pensar em mais nada, acabou adormecendo também.

* * *

– Loki-sama? – o homem friccionou os olhos com força desejando que assim que os abrisse estivesse em seu quarto na sua casa e que Hel logo fosse aparecer pulando na cama e fazendo o maior estardalhaço por algum motivo bobo.

– Yamino? – murmurou quando o rosto do criado entrou em foco.

– Quando eu cheguei ao hospital o senhor e a senhorita Mayura estavam dormindo, não quis incomodá-los – Yamino disse prontamente, e Loki tornou a fechar os olhos. Não fora um pesadelo. – Mas já amanheceu. O médico a qualquer momento deve trazer alguma noticia.

– Estou todo quebrado por ter dormido de qualquer jeito nessa cadeira e... – Loki parou de falar quando olhou para o lado e viu que Mayura ainda dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. – Pelo menos alguém dormiu direito hoje.

– Ela passou a noite aqui com o senhor? – Yamino perguntou interessado.

– Eu estava na casa dela quando você ligou dizendo que Hel estava no hospital – Loki disse enquanto, com muito cuidado para não acordar a garota, a afastou e levantou-se.

– A senhorita Hel não iria para a casa dela – Yamino falou após ponderar um pouco.

– Eu não sei o que eu pensei – Loki disse balançando os ombros. – Estava tão zangado com a Hel que nem pensei em nada direito. Só o que queria era encontrá-la e levá-la para casa.

– Será mesmo? – Yamino disse encarando o chefe que pareceu não entender a pergunta. – O senhor não foi em busca de algum consolo?

– Consolo? Enlouqueceu, Yamino? Desde quando... – Loki começou a exclamar em um tom mais alto do que era o adequado.

– Loki-kun? – e acabou acordando Mayura. Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira enquanto esfregava os olhos e tentava entender o motivo da gritaria. – A Hel...! Como ela está? – perguntou assim que despertou totalmente.

– O médico ainda não trouxe nenhuma noticia, senhorita Mayura – Yamino respondeu enquanto Loki continuava a resmungar _'É absurdo!'. _

– É melhor você ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e depois tomar um café bem forte, Loki-kun – Mayura disse mostrando estar preocupada. – Vai ser um dia difícil.

Loki a encarou por alguns instantes, e sem dizer uma única palavra se afastou. Mayura ficou confusa com aquela reação afinal Loki sempre tinha uma resposta contraria para tudo o que ela falava. Mas, desta vez, ele simplesmente não dissera nada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava dormindo? – perguntou ainda sem conseguir entender nada.

– Não, senhorita – Yamino disse com um leve sorriso. Mas ele bem sabia que estava acontecendo algo sim, por mais que Loki tentasse fingir e dizer que não se importava, Mayura estava a cada segundo se tornando mais importante para ele. E Yamino realmente achava isso ótimo.

– Você ligou para noiva do seu patrão para contar o que aconteceu? – Mayura não conseguiu evitar que seu tom saísse um pouco irritado demais.

– Sim, mas ela disse detestar hospitais e que visitará a senhorita Hel quando ela já estiver em casa – Yamino respondeu prontamente.

– Aquela... – Mayura achou melhor nem continuar a frase. – Será que ela só se preocupa com o dinheiro, as jóias e o luxo que vai ganhar ao casar com Loki-kun? O maior tesouro daquele idiota é a filha! E nem ele mesmo percebe isso! Se ele não percebe, essa tal de Freya também não poderia perceber!

– Eu acho que Loki-sama sabe e muito bem o que a senhorita Hel representa na vida dele – Yamino disse após ponderar um pouco. – Não se deixe levar por essas falsas demonstrações de não afeto que ele deixa transparecer.

– Falsas? – Mayura ergueu a sobrancelha. – Para mim são bem verdadeiras.

– Não o julgue tão precipitadamente, senhorita Mayura – Yamino pediu. – Algo aconteceu para que Loki-sama seja tão duro com a filha. Se a senhorita soubesse iria entender, mas infelizmente não sou que devo lhe contar – acrescentou diante do olhar de expectativa da garota.

Mayura cruzou os braços e bufou baixinho. Não sabia o que custava a Yamino contar o que havia acontecido para que Loki fosse um pai tão severo. E logo percebeu que não adiantaria muito reclamar, só teria respostas para as suas perguntas quando Loki resolvesse respondê-las, o que certamente corria um sério risco de não acontecer nunca.

– Pegue – ela ergueu a cabeça assustada quando ouviu a voz de Loki. Ele havia trazido um copo de café para ela.

– Obrigada – Mayura murmurou um pouco sem jeito.

– A enfermeira disse que o médico logo virá falar conosco – Loki disse ocupando o lugar ao lado dela. – Espero que sejam boas noticias.

– Vão ser – Mayura disse esperançosa. – Não podemos ficar pensando em coisas ruins, Loki-kun! Temos que ser otimistas!

– Você fala isso, mas sua vida não mudará em nada caso algo tenha acontecido com Hel – Loki disse friamente.

– Como você pode ser tão mal agradecido? – Mayura exclamou furiosa. – Eu só quero ajudá-lo! Mas tudo bem, se quer ficar sofrendo aí sozinho que fique! – acrescentou levantando-se, mas Loki a segurou com força pela mão impedindo-a de se afastar.

– Fique... – murmurou, e Mayura ficou quieta. Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Ela realmente não entendia! Em um momento parecia que ele estava irritado por ela estar ali, e no outro pedia para que ela ficasse! Era definitivamente complicado demais.

Mayura pensava no que iria responder, mas não conseguia processar seus pensamentos muito bem ao sentir a mão de Loki segurar a sua de forma tão firme.

– LOKI! – e os dois levaram um grande susto quando Freya apareceu do nada, e os pegou daquele jeito. Era uma situação bem menos comprometedora do que na outra vez em que ela os pegara juntos, mas ainda assim, a noiva de Loki conseguia ver um grande motivo para gritar.

– Não faça escândalo, Freya – Loki falou mostrando-se não muito feliz com a presença dela ali. – Estamos em um hospital.

– Eu posso saber o que _ela _está fazendo aqui? – Freya exclamou apontando para Mayura que simplesmente girou os olhos.

– Ela é amiga de Hel – Loki balançou os ombros. – Se preocupa com ela, ao contrário de você.

– Como...? – Freya fez uma cara de profunda indignação. – É claro que eu me preocupo com a Hel! Tanto que estou aqui para ajudar em qualquer coisa!

– Eu realmente dispenso – Loki disse sem se alterar. – Acha que eu não sei que você odeia hospitais? Se está aqui é porque descobriu de alguma forma que Mayura está aqui, e veio me vigiar. Mas fique sabendo que eu não preciso de uma namorada ciumenta nesse momento.

– Eu confio em você, meu amor! – Freya disse praticamente 'atropelando' Mayura para sentar-se do lado de Loki.

– Sério – Mayura resmungou irritada. – Esses dois se merecem – e começou a se afastar, mas parou quando o médico apareceu no final do corredor.

Imediatamente Loki colocou-se de pé e ficou ao lado de Mayura. Freya, bastante irritada por Loki não lhe dar atenção, ficou onde estava.

– O senhor tem noticias sobre a minha filha, doutor? – Loki perguntou ansioso.

– Sim, senhor Laufeyiarson – o médico respondeu prontamente. - Mas, infelizmente, não são nada animadoras. Se vocês puderem me acompanhar até o consultório poderei explicar melhor.

Mayura percebeu que Loki ficou pálido, e segurou a mão dele com força, tentando dizer assim que estava com ele. E não se importou nem um pouco com a expressão assassina que Freya lançou. O que menos importava naquele momento era o que a noiva de Loki pensava ou poderia fazer depois.

Os dois começaram a seguir o médico, e Freya fez o movimento de que iria também, mas Loki virou-se para ela.

– Fique aí, Freya, isso não interessa a você – disse, deixando-a totalmente desconcertada e furiosa.

Loki não prestou muita atenção no caminho, nem no consultório do médico. Só o que realmente lhe interessava saber era como sua filha estava e quando poderia vê-la.

– Tivemos que fazer uma intervenção cirúrgica – o médico continuou. – Ela reagiu bem, mas a pancada que levou foi realmente muito forte, e ela poderá não voltar a andar pelo resto da vida.

– O quê? – Loki murmurou chocado. – Ela... Vai ficar invalida?

– Não... Não pode ser – Mayura exclamou exasperada. – Ela é... Tão alegre! Não pode ficar presa em uma cadeira de rodas!!! – murmurou sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem sobre o seu rosto.

De alguma forma, aquilo foi para Loki como se um choque estivesse o atingindo. Mayura se preocupava tanto assim com Hel? Ele implicava, dizia não acreditar na amizade das duas, mas no fundo sabia que elas eram amigas, só não esperava que fosse tanto assim.

– Nós não sabemos se é definitivo – Loki ouviu o médico falar. Provavelmente ele imaginou que fossem reagir daquela forma, e por isso pediu que fossem conversar em um lugar reservado.

Mayura balançou a cabeça veemente ainda se recusando a acreditar. E não agüentando mais encostou sua cabeça no peito de Loki começando a chorar. Sabia que tinha ser forte, no entanto, não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto Hel sofreria quando acordasse e não conseguisse levantar.

– Ela ainda está sob os efeitos do sedativo, assim que acordar vocês poderão vê-la – o médico disse em um tom solidário. – Vou pedir para enfermeira providenciar água com açúcar para a senhorita – acrescentou antes de se retirar.

– Vamos, não chore tanto – Loki disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos da garota que ficou completamente revoltada com a frieza dele.

– Como você pode...? – Mayura exclamou empurrando-o. – Sua filha vai sofrer muito e você não se importa?

– É claro que me importo – Loki disse sério. – Mas, nem que eu tenha que mover céu e terra, a Hel vai voltar a andar. Então, não chore, a última coisa que ela precisar nesse momento é vê-la chorando.

Mayura ficou assombrada com aquela determinação dele. Talvez fosse a forma dele de se apegar a alguma esperança. Logo ela limpou as lágrimas e murmurou um 'Você está certo'. Teria que ser forte, e ajudar Hel quando a menina acordasse.

**Olá. Não tenho muito o que dizer. Achei esse capítulo bem parado, e eu não o escrevi com muita empolgação também, essas cenas no hospital não ajudaram mesmo. Vou tentar melhorar nos próximos, tirar os personagens do hospital já seria um ótimo começo...**

_Lecka-chan__; O que fiz com a Hel? xD Ora, maldades. Loki está merecendo sofrer, mas eu já disse que ele leva a Hel no percurso e a Mayura também. _

_Cycy: Por que o Loki está com a Freya? Boa pergunta xD Nenhuma razão em especial, ele apenas não percebeu que aquela lá é uma cobra, ou pelo menos, ele finge não perceber. _

_Gabi S. Black: O que a Freya está precisando é que o Loki termine com ela... Pelo menos ele já deu um gelo aqui, mas acho que com a Hel com problemas a última coisa que ele vai pensar agora é na Freya. _

_Kanashii.Umi__: O Loki é meio complicado, não quero que ele mude de uma vez, entende? Ficaria muito forçado, por isso às vezes ele age de uma forma, de depois volta ao 'normal'. Não há nenhuma razão para ele estar com a Freya não xD Só não escolheu a namorada direito. _

_Roob: Aqui está a continuação. Não foi dos melhores capítulos, mas vou tentar melhorar no próximo. _

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

– Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Mayura perguntou receosa. Ela e Loki estavam parados diante do quarto de Hel no hospital.

A menina acabara de despertar, e não parava de perguntar onde estava e o que acontecia. O médico achou melhor que Loki fosse falar com a filha e explicar que ela precisaria ficar usando a cadeira de rodas por alguns 'dias'.

– Se você quiser, eu posso falar com ela e... – Mayura começou a dizer uma vez que Loki não respondeu a sua pergunta.

– Hel é minha filha, _senhorita Daidouji_ – foi tudo o que ele disse, naquele tom frio e cortante que Mayura já bem conhecia. A garota bem que sentiu ganas de esganá-lo por isso. Só queria ajudá-lo! E, além disso, fora ele que praticamente a puxara até a porta daquele quarto sem dizer uma única palavra.

'_Ele deve estar muito nervoso, _Mayura pensou enquanto tentava ver um rastro de emoção no rosto dele, mas não havia qualquer expressão diferente. O mesmo olhar inexpressivo de sempre.

– Quer... Quer que eu entre com você? – Mayura insistiu sem saber mais o que fazer.

Loki balançou os ombros enquanto murmurava um 'Faça o que quiser'. Mayura entendeu aquilo como um grande passo, afinal normalmente ele simplesmente iria ignorá-la e deixar sua pergunta sem resposta.

Ouviu quando ele respirou mais pesadamente, e em seguida segurou a maçaneta. Mayura percebeu que ele estava hesitando em entrar.

– Estou com você – a garota murmurou sem nem ao menos pensar um pouco enquanto colocava a mão sobre dele. Mayura não soube se foi obra da sua imaginação, mas jurava ter visto um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

– Pai! – Hel exclamou alterada assim que Loki abriu a porta. – Quer dizer para essa enfermeira chata que eu já estou bem?

– Você não pensou nem um pouco nas conseqüências quando saiu de casa daquele jeito – Loki disse sério, mas seu tom não foi nem frio nem cortante como o de costume. – Então agora agüente. Se você não tivesse fugido de casa, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

– Se o senhor não fosse tão teimoso e desistisse dessa idéia idiota de casar com aquela loira azeda nada disso estaria acontecendo! – Hel retrucou aborrecida.

– Hel, por favor, não é hora de brigar – Mayura disse um pouco nervosa. Aquela situação já não era fácil e a menina ainda não facilitava nem um pouco. – Seu pai precisa falar uma coisa para você.

– O que? – Hel perguntou assustada. – Não vai me dizer que casou com a Freya enquanto eu dormia!

– Quer esquecer a Freya, Hel? – Loki disse aproximando-se da cama. – Não tem nada haver com ela.

– Então o que é? – Hel olhava de um para o outro sem conseguir entender nada.

– O acidente foi muito sério – Loki começou sem ter muita idéia de como continuar. Olhou para Mayura que o incentivou a não parar de falar. – A pancada foi muito forte, e os médicos tiveram que operar você... E, você terá que ficar algum tempo sem andar.

– Por quê? – Hel perguntou mais agitada. – Eu vou ficar sem andar pra sempre?!

– Não! – Mayura exclamou rapidamente. – Você vai voltar a andar, Hel. Vai ser por pouco tempo.

– Vocês estão mentindo pra mim! – Hel gritou alterada.

– Os médicos disseram que você tem chances de voltar a andar, Hel, mas precisará fazer tratamentos e... – Loki disse tentando não se deixar abalar pelo desespero da filha, tinha que ser forte, tentar fazer Hel entender que ainda havia esperança.

A menina começou a balançar a cabeça enquanto lágrimas silenciosas despencavam de seus olhos.

Sem o menor aviso Hel tentou levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar, e acabou girando indo de encontro ao chão.

– Hel! – Loki exclamou indo ajudar a filha, mas ela nem ao menos o ouvia.

– Eu não quero saber de tratamento! – a menina gritou desesperada. – Eu só quero andar!

– Com o tratamento você poderá voltar a andar e... – Loki tentou dizer.

– NÃO QUERO! – Hel gritou fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco.

– Por favor, senhor – a enfermeira interferiu. – Ela está muito nervosa. É melhor que saiam.

Loki não viu outra alternativa a não ser fazer o que a enfermeira pedira. Mayura o seguiu, e assim que saíram ela o viu se encostar na parede e erguer a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos.

– Não sei o que fazer – murmurou mais para si do que para a garota.

– Ela não poderia ter reagido muito bem mesmo – Mayura comentou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Está assustada, Loki-kun, você terá que ter paciência com ela. E não é algo que você tenha com freqüência.

– Está dizendo que eu não sei como lidar com a minha filha? – Loki retrucou irritado.

– Eu não disse isso – Mayura falou cansada. – É só que... Minhas aulas vão começar e eu já faltei demais no trabalho, não vou poder ir visitar Hel todos os dias.

– Claro – Loki disse desviando o olhar. – Você tem a sua vida. Mas isso é até bom, quem sabe assim a Hel não esquece você e a sua amizade de uma vez.

– Eu realmente queria entender – Mayura murmurou tristemente. – Entender a razão pela qual você age assim. Será que não percebe que falar dessa forma não vai ferir a mim? A única pessoa que vai sofrer com tudo isso é a _sua_ filha.

E antes que Loki pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Mayura se afastou logo sumindo no final do corredor.

* * *

Os dias passaram-se lentamente. Pelo menos para Loki. Hel não reagia de forma alguma. Ela não falara absolutamente nada desde o dia em que ficara sabendo que não poderia mais andar. Loki tentara de tudo para animar a menina, mas ela nem parecia ouvi-lo. Nem a ele nem a ninguém. Mayura aparecia quando podia, no intervalo das aulas e do trabalho, mas Hel também não esboçava reação alguma ao vê-la.

– O médico disse que foi um choque muito grande – Loki dizia a Yamino. Hel finalmente havia recebido alta, e já estava em casa. – Disse que é normal, mas não está sendo na fácil.

– O senhor precisar ser mais paciente – Yamino respondeu já imaginando a resposta que seria dada pelo patrão.

– Estou cansado de ouvir isso! – Loki retrucou cansado. Yamino pensou que talvez fosse melhor mudar de assunto porque realmente já não sabia mais o que dizer para que Loki tivesse um pouco mais de esperanças em relação a filha. De alguma forma ele já conseguira perceber que quando Mayura aparecia Loki ficava bem mais tranqüilo, mas era lógico que o padrão não admitia isso de modo algum.

– O que é aquilo? – Yamino perguntou indicando uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa no centro da sala.

– Ah, é um presente para Hel – Loki disse desviando sua atenção para o pacote. – Vou levar para ela. Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar.

Pegou a caixa, e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Bateu levemente na porta do quarto da filha, e como já era de costume não recebeu resposta alguma.

– Hel? – Loki a chamou enquanto abria a porta lentamente. – Estou entrando.

Ele parou onde estava ao ver o estado da filha. Ela estava sentada na cama, com um olhar vago, e nem pareceu notar a presença dele.

– Como você passou o dia? – Loki perguntou aproximando-se com cautela. Mais uma vez, não recebeu resposta. – Eu trouxe um presente para você – disse colocando a caixa em cima da cama. Hel não se moveu. – Você não quer ver o que é?

Hel lançou um olhar para a caixa, e lentamente começou a tirar o lacre. Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno filhote de cachorro. Ele latiu feliz quando viu a menina, mas ela simplesmente o ignorou.

– Você não gostou, Hel? – Loki perguntou confuso. – Sempre disse que queria um cachorro.

Ela não respondeu, mas Loki podia imaginar o que se passou pela cabeça dela.

'_Dar presentes agora não irá fazer com que sua culpa pelo acidente diminuísse'._

– Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer, Hel – Loki murmurou cansado. Sentou-se ao lado da menina, e sem o menor aviso a puxou e a abraçou. Hel arregalou os olhos, e esperou para ver o que ele iria dizer. – Sei que não sou um bom pai, e agora você está me castigando por isso. Mas, eu não vou desistir. Você pode até ter resolvido que vai ficar largada aqui, mas eu não vou permitir que você abandone tudo!

– Eu... – Hel sussurrou quase sem voz. – Eu... – algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela. – Estou com medo.

– Eu sei disso – Loki a apertou ainda mais entre os seus braços. – Qualquer um no seu lugar ficaria.

– E a Mayura... – Hel continuou chorando ainda mais. – Mayura não tem vindo me ver. Sinto falta dela.

– Ela não pode ficar aqui o tempo todo, Hel – Loki disse pacientemente, mas Hel não parou de chorar. – Irei resolver isso.

– Pai...?! – Hel o chamou confusa quando Loki levantou-se e foi em direção da porta.

'_O que ele vai fazer?',_ a menina se perguntou.

– Então, Loki-sama, a senhorita Hel gostou do presente? – Yamino perguntou assim que Loki voltou para a sala, mas o homem simplesmente pegou o casaco que estava largado em cima do sofá e saiu sem dizer nada. –Devo entender isso como um 'sim' ou um 'não'?

Loki sabia perfeitamente que não deveria ir aonde estava indo, mas decidira que não iria mais ficar apenas observando sua filha sofrer. O que pudesse fazer para aliviar a dor dela, iria fazer. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que fazer alguns sacrifícios.

Estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio em que Mayura morava. Estava reunindo coragem para subir e ir conversar com a garota quando viu a própria aparecer no final da esquina. Loki apertou levemente o volante. Ela estava acompanhada por Narugami.

Estava sorrindo de algo, enquanto Narugami falava e segurava uma de suas mãos. Loki sentiu a raiva aumentar ainda mais ao perceber que Mayura não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a intimidade dele. Muito pelo contrário. Parecia bem a vontade ao conversar com o rapaz.

Esperou até que Narugami fosse embora. Ele se despediu de Mayura em frente ao prédio. E Loki realmente agradeceu muito por isso. Não entedia porque, mas sabia que se Narugami tivesse acompanhado Mayura até o apartamento iria até lá, arrombar aquela porta e fazê-lo sair a força.

'_Que coisa mais idiota para se pensar'_, Loki se recriminou mentalmente. Mayura era maior idade. Podia fazer o que bem entendesse.

Ele estava tão longe em seus pensamentos que demorou um pouco para perceber que Mayura atravessava a rua, e ia em sua direção.

– Por que está escondido aí? – Mayura perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– E quem disse que eu estou me escondendo? – Loki se defendeu irritado. – Só estava esperando que você se despedisse do seu _amigo_ para ir falar com você.

– O que você quer? – Mayura retrucou ainda mais aborrecida.

– Não vai ser uma garota educada e me convidar para subir? – Loki sorriu quando Mayura abriu a boca indignada.

– Não, não vou! – ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

– Enquanto você estava se divertindo com esse sujeito por aí... – Loki começou a dizer enquanto descia do carro. – Hel estava tendo uma crise de choro em casa.

Mayura desarmou toda a pose que tinha e o encarou sem saber o que responder.

– Ela disse que sente sua falta – Loki concluiu deixando Mayura ainda mais desertada.

– Você mesmo disse que não queria me ver com sua filha o tempo todo! – Mayura disse virando o rosto. – Eu estou indo visitá-la quando posso, e de preferência quem você não está! E Hel não estava reagindo ao me ver.

– Ela não reage com quase nada – Loki balançou levemente a cabeça. – Ela sempre quis um cachorrinho, então resolvi comprar um, mas Hel não esboçou qualquer reação ao vê-lo.

– Esse é o seu problema – Mayura girou os olhos. – A felicidade da sua filha não pode ser comprada!

– Não comece com as suas lições de moral agora! – Loki retrucou impaciente.

– Bem que você estava precisando – Mayura disse com desdém. – 'Dez lições para Loki-kun'.

– Por que quando nós nos encontramos sempre temos que discutir? – Loki falou após um suspiro de irritação.

– Porque você é extremamente irritante e sempre consegue me tirar do sério – Mayura disse no mesmo tom. – E eu irei visitar a Hel, não se preocupe, eu não quero vê-la triste, e se minha visitar a alegrar, irei sem pensar duas vezes.

– Eu não quero que você vá visitá-la – Loki disse sério.

– Afinal, o que você quer, Loki-kun? – Mayura exclamou revoltada. – Fica jogando na minha cara que sua filha está triste, que sente a minha falta e depois diz que não quer que eu vá vê-la! Sabe de uma coisa, eu desisto de tentar te entender!

Virou-se para voltar para o prédio, mas parou quando sentiu Loki segurá-la pela mão. Mayura olhou da sua mão sendo segurada para o rosto do rapaz entendendo menos ainda. Ela estava realmente começando a pensar que ele só queria se divertir um pouco para esquecer os problemas que tinha em casa.

– Eu quero... – Loki começou a dizer sem parecer ter muita idéia de como terminar a frase. – Quero que você passe alguns dias na minha casa.

– O quê? – Mayura exclamou incrédula.

**Olá. Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. O próximo eu tento deixar maior. **

_Lecka-chan_: _Eu acho que a Freya não vai deixar barato aquele fora que levou no capítulo passado, ainda mais se a Mayura aceitar passar uma temporada na casa do Loki._

_Gabi S. Black: O Loki está mudando aos poucos, pelo menos ele já está deixando o orgulho um pouco de lado e procurando tentar fazer a filha um pouco mais feliz. _

_Kanashii.Umi__: Obrigada xD Sim, a Freya estava merecendo aquela resposta, ela não se preocupa com a Hel, e fica tentando ser madrasta boazinha. Mas, ela não vai ficar quieta por muito tempo. _

_May-chan_: _O Loki está precisando de um tratamento de choque para ser menos chato xD Tudo bem que a Hel é inocente nisso tudo, mas se não for com ela sofrendo, o Loki não muda. _

_Claudia: xD Tem coisas nos meus fics (pelo menos de Spiral) que são sempre iguais, mas nessa está tudo diferente de Namorado de Aluguel ou dos outros fics de Loki. O anime passa no Animax, acho que está repetindo pela enésima vez já. _

_Roob; Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa, e que você tenha gostado do capitulo. _

_Aretha Hiwatari_: _Sim, a Hel é fofa xD Adoro personagens crianças porque eles falam tudo o que der na telha. Bom, ela pode voltar a andar, mas primeiro o Loki tem que tirá-la dessa depressão. _

_Japonesinha1987_: _Oi. Tudo bem. Valeu pelo comentário. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb._

_Bianca: xD Eu sei que você gosta, e estava esperando ansiosa. Vou tentar não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo._

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

– Você... Você não está falando sério – Mayura disse rindo nervosamente.

– Nunca falei tão sério com você antes – Loki retrucou sem se alterar.

– Você me odeia! Como quer que eu vá morar na sua casa? – Mayura simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que Loki havia dito. Era demais para que de um momento para o outro conseguisse pensar que ele queria tê-la por perto mais que um minuto.

– Eu não odeio você – Loki disse com a voz rouca. Mayura tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao imaginá-lo murmurar aquilo próximo a sua orelha. Mas rapidamente a garota balançou a cabeça. Não era hora para aquele tipo de pensamento. – E estou fazendo isso por causa da Hel. Ela sente muito a sua falta, e você morando na minha casa vai ser obrigada a vê-la todos os dias.

– Você fala como se eu não quisesse ver a Hel! – Mayura exclamou ofendida.

– Se você realmente quisesse faria qualquer esforço para ir vê-la – Loki retrucou aborrecido.

– A vida não é tão fácil quanto o senhor imagina, _senhor Laufeyiarson_ – Mayura disse friamente. – Ao contrário do senhor, eu não tenho tudo o que quero, e preciso trabalhar muito para conseguir me sustentar nessa cidade de egoístas e hipócritas!

Eu fiz apenas uma proposta, _senhorita Daidouji_ – Loki falou fingindo não ter escutado o que ela havia dito. – E não estou disposto a receber um 'Não' como resposta.

– O peso que você está na sua consciência é tão grande que você resolveu deixar o seu orgulho totalmente de lado? – Mayura murmurou um pouco assombrada com aquela reação dele.

– Vou esperar quinze minutos, nem um minuto a mais – foi tudo o que Loki disse antes de entrar no carro.

Mayura continuou parada sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou o que pensar. Acabou optando por fazer o que ele pedira (ou ordenara?). Sabia que não adiantaria discutir. Desde a primeira vez em que o vira, percebera que Loki não era um homem que gostava de ser contrariado. Naquele dia chovia forte, não era possível se ver uma única estrela, um clima totalmente da noite na qual se encontravam.

Mas a garota não podia negar que naquela noite de tempestade, em meio aos raios que volta e meia se assemelhavam a fogos de artifício, o seu destino havia mudado. Não podia tentar se enganar e dizer que não sentira nada ao ver aquele homem triste e solitário no parque. Não podia negar que seu coração se enchera de uma estranha alegria quando ele a encarou. No entanto, depois daquele dia, jamais voltara a sentir aquela sensação, muito pelo contrário.

'_Daria qualquer coisa para sentir aquele cheiro de terra molhada... E esquecer por um segundo o quão irritante Loki-kun pode ser'_, Mayura pensou jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da mala.

– Ainda não está pronta? – Mayura quase gritou de susto, e quando se virou e viu Loki encostado à porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e aquele olhar de indiferença que ela conhecia muito bem. – Eu disse que ia esperar apenas quinze minutos.

– Se está tão apressado, pode ir – Mayura retrucou entre os dentes. – Nem sei a razão pela qual está me esperando. Posso perfeitamente ir de metrô e...

– Está perdendo tempo falando comigo – Loki disse tranquilamente. Mayura bufou irritada. Por que tudo sempre tinha que ser como ele queria?

– Ecchan! – Mayura gritou do nada fazendo com que Loki se assustasse.

– Ficou doida de vez, garota? – Loki perguntou irritado.

– Já que você está me intimando a ir para a sua casa... – Mayura começou em um tom inocente, e logo logo pensou que ela estava aprontando alguma. – Meu gato vai junto.

– Gato? – Loki ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não quer levar o papagaio, cachorro, canário e o seu pai também não?

– Muito engraçado – Mayura disse girando os olhos. – Eu só vou se o Ecchan também for! – bateu o pé e Loki suspirou cansado. Volta e meia os anos de diferença que existia entre os dois ficava bem evidente, ainda mais quando Mayura começava a agir como se tivesse idade mental menor ainda.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, o gato pode ir, mas não me responsabilizo caso o cachorro faça alguma coisa contra ele – Loki balançou os ombros.

– Você deve ter comprado um filhote, Loki-kun, ele não vai atacar o Ecchan, além disso, ele é esperto e sabe se defender – Mayura empinou o nariz parecendo muito satisfeita.

– Não sei como – Loki riu um pouco. – Dentro desse apartamento, a única coisa que ele deve ter aprendido a fazer é como dormir vinte e quatro horas por dia.

– É claro que não! – Mayura exclamou revoltada enquanto jogava a última peça de roupa dentro da mala.

Depois foi até a sala procurar por Ecchan e o encontrou dormindo embaixo do sofá, depois de muito custo conseguiu tirá-lo de lá, e demorou pelo menos mais meia hora tentando ver se não havia esquecido de nada importante. Mas Loki não se irritou, achou engraçado ver como a garota corria de um lado para o outro.

Não conversaram muito durante o caminho. Cada um estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos: Mayura pensava no perigo que poderia ser a estadia na casa de Loki, com certeza Freya ficaria muito aborrecida ao saber daquela história (e Mayura realmente pedia muito que Freya não resolvesse passar uma temporada na casa do noivo também, seria demais para que agüentasse).

Já Loki tentava imaginar no quanto Hel ficaria feliz, tinha esperanças de que Hel reagisse se Mayura estivesse por perto, e também poderia evitar que Narugami ficasse a cercando todo o tempo como estava acontecendo. Loki balançou levemente a cabeça ao perceber o que pensava, e tratou de tentar pensar apenas na filha, era ela que precisava de Mayura, não ele.

– Vou pedir que Yamino prepare o quarto de hospedes para você – Loki disse assim que desceu do carro, mas Mayura não respondeu. Estava olhando para o céu com um sorriso no rosto. – O que foi?

– Lindo – Mayura murmurou encantada. – Eu não havia percebido o quanto o céu está estrelado hoje.

Loki ficou quieto. Há muito tempo aquele tipo de coisa não o interessava então nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de parar, olhar para o céu e ver se estava bonito ou não. Esse tipo de coisa havia perdido o sentido para ele. Tudo o que pensava era em ganhar o maior número de causas possível, e conseguir dar uma boa vida para Hel. Mas nem todo o dinheiro que tinha era suficiente para que a filha sorrisse verdadeiramente.

E aquela garota que estava ao seu lado conseguira trazer alguma felicidade para a vida de Hel. Mesmo sem condição alguma, ela conseguira o que em cinco anos ele jamais conseguira fazer: Com que Hel fosse feliz.

Por mais teimoso que Loki fosse, ele não podia negar que Mayura era especial.

– Não é, Loki-kun? – Mayura sorriu. Uma leve brisa agitou os cabelos dela fazendo com que Loki se perdesse ainda mais em seus pensamentos.

Sentia como se estivesse a conhecendo outra vez.

Loki inclinou-se um pouco mais, e percebeu que Mayura se assustou com aquela aproximação repentina. Ela não parecia saber o que fazer, e apenas o encarava sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas logo depois ele se afastou, deixando-a um pouco frustrada.

– Nada de especial – foi tudo o que Loki disse antes de se afastar.

– Insensível! – ouviu Mayura gritar, e tentou não se importar com isso. Seria melhor que tudo continuasse da mesma forma. Não podia se envolver ainda mais com Mayura, não seria bom para nenhum dos dois.

– Loki-sama? – Yamino exclamou preocupado. – Onde o senhor estava? Já ia começar a ligar para os hospitais e delegacias!

– Que exagero, Yamino – Loki balançou a cabeça. – Prepare o quarto de hospedes.

– Não me diga que a senhorita Freya vai passar alguns dias conosco? – Yamino perguntou sem conseguir esconder seu descontentamento.

– Loki-kun! Você é um péssimo anfitrião! – mas Mayura entrou praticamente gritando, fazendo com que Yamino sorrisse aliviado.

– O que eu fiz dessa vez? – Loki falou entediado.

– Devia ter me convidado para entrar e dizer 'Sinta-se em casa!' – Mayura continuou reclamando.

– Sabe, eu já começo a me arrepender de ter te convidado para passar alguns dias aqui – Loki disse girando os olhos. – Não vou agüentar esses gritos todos os dias, isso sem falar no gato.

– Ecchan é um gato educado! – Mayura exclamou emburrada.

– Pelo menos isso – Loki sorriu cinicamente. – Porque a dona é uma escandalosa.

Mayura abriu a boca completamente indignada, mas Loki não pareceu se importar, e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto subia as escadas.

– Você não vai me deixar falando sozinha! – Mayura exclamou furiosa.

– Você esqueceu o gato dentro do carro – Loki falou calmo, e Mayura gritou algo sobre Ecchan morrer asfiado por culpa dele. Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça levemente.

Foi até o quarto da filha, e bateu levemente na porta, ouviu um latido fraco do cachorrinho e abriu a porta.

– Já está dormindo, Hel? – Loki perguntou entrando com cautela.

– Não – a menina murmurou embaixo das cobertas. – O que o senhor foi fazer?

– Trouxe outra surpresa para você – Loki sorriu enquanto sentava-se na ponta da cama.

– O que é? – Hel tirou o cobertor da cabeça e olhou para o pai confusa. – O senhor vai fazer a casa de zoologico agora, é?

– Já imaginou isso? – Loki riu divertido. – Yamino enlouqueceria, e essa casa ficaria um completo caos. O que eu trouxe é algo bem barulhento, mas não é nenhum animalzinho de estimação.

– O que foi, papai? – Hel perguntou curiosa. Loki apenas sorriu, e não demorou nem dois minutos para que Mayura aparecesse disposta a continuar a briga, mas parou ao ver que Hel ainda estava acordada.

– Mayura! – Hel exclamou incredula.

– Hey! – Mayura disse sorrindo. – O que você está fazendo acordada ainda?

– O papai saiu todo apressado dizendo que ia resolver uma coisa e eu fiquei preocupada – Hel encolheu os ombros. – E, também não estou conseguindo dormir, estou assustada, tenho pesadelos e não consigo voltar a andar em nenhum deles.

– Não fique assim – Mayura falou, mas seu tom não tinha nem um pouco de pena, pelo contrário, era muito confiante. – Você vai voltar a andar! Tem que pensar assim! Eu vou passar uns dias aqui na sua casa, não é otimo! E... – ela não viu o cachorrinho que estava deitado perto da cama e levou um senhor tombo quando tropecou nele.

A cena foi inusitada e hilária demais para que Loki conseguisse controlar o riso, mas logo ele parou de rir ao ver que Hel também estava rindo, como não fazia desde o acidente.

– Não tem graça! Doeu, tá? – Mayura choramingou. – Qual o nome do cachorrinho?

– Ainda não escolhi – Hel disse balançando a cabeça. – Me ajuda a escolher um?

– Claro! – Mayura exclamou animada. – Que tal... Floquinho?

– Não! – Hel exclamou rindo. – Que nome mais bobo!

Loki levantou-se e foi para perto da porta. Como era bom ouvir Hel rir e conversar daquele jeito! Mas Mayura realmente era um remedio para a dor da sua filha. Mesmo que ele não quissesse admitir, queria sair da escuridão na qual se encontrava, e estava com muito medo de continuar ali, e não conseguir ajudar Hel, mas Mayura já estava conseguindo mostrar algum caminho.

'_Como uma daquelas estrelas que iliminam o céu hoje...',_ Loki pensou antes de deixar o quarto. Enquanto aquela estrela estivesse ali, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

Mayura quase não conseguiu levantar na manhã seguinte. Ficara até altas horas tentando escolher um nome para o cachorrinho, mas Hel não gostava de nenhum. No final das contas, acabou ficando 'Fenrir'. Mayura já estava com sono e começou a falar vários nomes aleatoriamente, e Hel havia gostado desse. Mayura só não sabia a razão.

Ainda aos bocejos deixou o quarto. Pensou em ir dar bom dia para Hel, mas logo depois chegou a conclusão de que era melhor dar um jeito na sua cara amassada.

– Vou acabar assustando a coitada da menina – Mayura sorriu, e tentou lembrar para que lado ficava o banheiro. Começou a praguejar sobre aquela casa ser grande demais, e já estava quase desistindo e indo pedir ajudar para Yamino quando viu uma das portas no final do corredor se abrir. Ela se escondeu atrás da cortinha, mas não agüentou de curiosidade e abriu uma brechinha para poder ver quem era.

Se soubesse o que iria ver não teria feito isso: Loki estava saindo do banheiro, apenas com uma toalha que o cobria da cintura para baixo. Despreocupadamente ele passava outra toalha na cabeça tentando secar os cabelos. Mayura ficou completamente estática, era impossível não ficar abalada com aquela visão, com aqueles braços fortes, com aquele abdômen bem definido, e estava tão longe que nem ao menos viu quando Loki parou, e olhou na direção em que ela estava.

– Sabe, Mayura – Loki disse aproximando-se. – Se você ficar com essa boca aberta mais um segundo vai começar a babar.

– Eu... Eu não estou vendo nada! – Mayura exclamou puxando a cortina com força – Na verdade, nem estou aqui! Sou fruto da sua imaginação!

– Claro – Loki riu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– E... Você não deveria andar assim pela casa! – Mayura disse nervosa.

– Por que não? – Loki não podia negar que se divertia com aquelas discussões sem sentido que Mayura inventava. – A casa é minha, esqueceu?

– Ora! Vai ficar jogando na minha cara que eu estou aqui de favor? – Mayura gritou furiosa. Puxou a cortinha para poder encará-lo, esquecendo completamente dos trajes com os quais Loki se encontrava, e ficou mais vermelha que um tomate ao encará-lo. Loki apenas sorriu fazendo com Mayura voltasse a se esconder atrás da cortina.

– Você não está aqui de favor – Loki disse sem se alterar. – É uma hospede, e quero que se sinta em casa... Mas, isso não significa que eu vou parar de fazer coisas com as quais estou acostumado só porque você está zanzando pela casa.

– Tá, já entendi – Mayura falou em um tom abafado. – Agora vá para o seu quarto, por favor!

Loki não contestou, e Mayura só saiu do 'esconderijo' quando ouviu os passos de Loki bem distantes. Voltou correndo para o quarto e trancou a porta, passando a chave duas vezes para ter certeza de que ficaria quietinha ali até que seu coração parasse de querer explodir dentro do peito.

Por que Loki tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? Ela sabia que não seria nada fácil passar aqueles dias na casa dele! Ter que conviver, conversar com ele, e para completar, ter que ter aquela 'tortura' de vê-lo andando de um lado para o outro apenas de toalha! Era demais para que pudesse agüentar. Não era cega, sabia muito bem que Loki era muito bonito.

'_Mas é comprometido, Daidouji Mayura!'_, se censurou. _"Tudo bem que é uma chata, metida e que se acha a dona da razão, mas ainda assim é noiva dele! Fique na sua e não pensa besteira... Não fique imaginando como seria ser abraçada por aqueles braços, ou tocar aquele dorso e muito menos tente imaginá-lo sem a toalha e... AH! O que estou pensando?', _e bateu a cabeça na parede tentando se controlar.

– Ai... – murmurou massageando a testa.

Depois de muita luta, ela conseguiu ficar mais calma. Mas mesmo assim, foi com cautela até o banheiro – pelo menos agora sabia onde ficava. Tomou um banho demorado, e depois foi até o quarto de Hel para poder enfim cumprimentá-la. Afinal era para ajudar a menina que estava ali, e não para ficar imaginando bobagens sobre um certo homem e uma toalha.

– Como está, Hel? – Mayura perguntou gentil. – Dormiu bem?

– Não muito – Hel disse cabisbaixa. – Preciso de ajuda para tudo, até para beber água durante a noite.

– Será por pouco tempo – Mayura disse em seu habitual tom de confiança. – Logo, logo, você vai estar correndo com o Fenrir para cima e para baixo, e deixando o seu pai louco da vida, como sempre faz.

Hel esboçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

– Já tomou café? – Mayura perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não estou com fome – Hel encolheu os ombros.

– Ah, não, você precisa se alimentar! Como quer levantar daí? Precisa de muita força! – Mayura disse em um tom mandão, e Hel girou os olhos. Realmente, Mayura não mudava aquele jeito de ser. – E a escola? Vai voltar quando?

– Não me obrigue a ir, Mayura! – Hel exclamou exasperada. – Não quero que me vejam em uma cadeira de rodas!

– Seus amigos não vão rir – Mayura disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Você não pode ficar trancada aqui.

– Eu não quero ir, não quero – Hel balançava a cabeça desesperada. – Por favor, por favor!

– Tudo bem, não fique tão nervosa – Mayura disse percebendo que não seria tão fácil convencê-la a voltar. – Vou preparar uma bandeja bem recheada e tomamos café juntas, está bem? Minha aula é um pouco mais tarde hoje, então dará tempo.

– 'Tá – Hel murmurou ainda um pouco assustada.

Mayura suspirou pesadamente depois que fechou a porta do quarto. Se soubesse que Hel iria reagir daquela forma não teria dito nada sobre a escola. Em passos lentos foi até a escadaria que levava ao andar inferior da casa. Precisaria conversar com Loki melhor, teriam que se entender e tentar dar uma trégua pelo menos para ajudar Hel naquele momento. Ela parou no alto das escadas quando viu Loki no patamar da escada, mas sentiu uma profunda raiva invadi-la quando viu que Freya estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço dele. A única coisa que aquela mulher pensava era no que iria ganhar naquele casamento com Loki, em nenhum segundo ela pensava em Hel!

A garota iria dizer isso, mas perdeu a voz ao ver que Freya iria beijar o noivo. Mayura não conseguiu entender porque sentiu mais raiva ainda. Eles podiam fazer o que bem entendessem, afinal eram noivos! Mas não era fácil vê-lo abraçando outra daquela forma.

Um pouco transtornada com todos aqueles pensamentos e sensações Mayura voltou para o quarto, e não viu que Loki não aceitou o beijo de Freya. Ele virou o rosto, e o beijo da noiva pegou apenas em sua bochecha.

– Loki...? – Freya começou a reclamar, mas ele simplesmente a largou.

– Não é hora para esse tipo de coisa – Loki disse friamente. – Preciso ver como Hel está.

– Você só pensa nessa menina mimada! – Freya exclamou furiosa.

– Ela é minha filha, Freya! Se você pensa que ela é mimada ou apenas uma menina qualquer, é só dizer que eu termino o nosso relacionamento agora mesmo – disse antes de subir as escadas, deixando Freya completamente indignada para trás.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

– Mayura? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hel perguntou confusa assim que a garota fechou a porta.

– Nada – forçou-se a sorrir, mas não conseguiria enganar ninguém daquele jeito.

– Você não ia trazer o café? – Hel insistiu.

– Seu pai está conversando com a noiva na sala – Mayura disse cabisbaixa. – Achei melhor esperá-los sair. Não sei se seu pai quer que eu fique andando pela casa.

– A casa é sua, Mayura – Hel disse após girar os olhos. – Você pode ir para qualquer lugar na hora em que bem entender.

– Você sabe que não é assim, Hel – Mayura balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto puxava as cortinas da janela. Hel começou a resmungar que a luz a incomodava. – Ora! Está virando uma vampira, é? Precisa de sol!

– Grande coisa – a menina virou o rosto. – Qual a graça de ver como o dia está bonito se não posso aproveitar?

– Quem disse que não pode? – Mayura perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura em uma pose de irritação. – Você pode fazer o que quiser!

– Presa em uma cadeira de rodas? – Hel retrucou friamente.

– Sabe – Mayura disse após pensar um pouco. – Acho que você está precisando ver algo para parar de pensar tanto nos seus próprios problemas.

– Do que está falando? – Hel ergueu a sobrancelha. Mayura abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse a porta do quarto se abriu, e Mayura fez uma leve careta ao ver que era Freya.

Ela sorria falsamente. Possivelmente queria agradar Loki, por isso fora ver Hel, mas o sorriso desapareceu completamente ao ver Mayura.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?! – sibilou irritada. – Não é muito cedo para uma visita?

– Eu não sabia que você está controlando quem sai e quem entra nessa casa – Mayura respondeu tranquilamente. – Além disso, se quer brigar com alguém, procure o seu noivo. Não estou muito bem humorada para agüentar os seus gritos.

– Mayura vai passar uns dias aqui em casa – Hel disse sorrindo, com o maior ar de inocência do mundo, mas sabia muito bem a devastação que aquela afirmação iria causar. – Não é legal, Freya?

– Ela vai o quê? – Freya exclamou furiosa, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força ao passar.

– Você não devia ter feito isso – Mayura ralhou, mas logo sorriu. Não podia negar que não gostava de Freya, e adorava vê-la tão zangada. – Mas, já que ela já me viu, agora eu posso descer, e trazer seu café. Ainda tenho um tempinho antes da primeira aula.

– E o lugar que você disse que iria me levar? – Hel olhou desconfiada para Mayura.

– Na minha tarde de folga hoje à tarde – Mayura sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Deixou que um pequeno suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Não conseguia entender a razão pela qual ficara tão atordoada ao ver Loki e Freya juntos. Ora! Já os vira juntos tantas e tantas vez, mas daquela vez pareceu ser diferente. Seu coração pareceu se comprimir dentro do peito.

Começou a avançar lentamente pelo corredor, e conseguiu identificar o que parecer ser um grito revoltado de Freya vindo do quarto de Loki. Ela deveria estar exigindo explicações para a presença de Mayura ali. Mas a garota já imaginava que no final das contas Loki apenas iria fazer com que Freya aceitasse sua decisão e pronto, e Mayura preferia não pensar em que métodos ele iria valer-se para conseguir convencê-la.

– Bom dia, senhorita Mayura – Yamino a cumprimentou assim que a viu entrar na cozinha.

– Bom dia, Yamino – mas Mayura não respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo.

– Aconteceu algo? – Yamino perguntou preocupado.

– Hel me perguntou a mesma coisa – Mayura sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Eu só... Sinto-me meio deslocada aqui. Loki-kun e a noiva dele parecem estar brigando por causa da minha presença aqui e eu...

– Não se sinta culpada – Yamino a interrompeu. – A senhorita Freya encontra um motivo novo para reclamar todos os dias. Antes de ontem foi porque Loki-sama mandou bloquear o cartão de crédito dela.

– Loki-kun deu um cartão de crédito para ela? – Mayura repetiu sem acreditar. – Ele está querendo falir?!

– Ele mandou bloquear o cartão justamente por isso – Yamino balançou levemente a cabeça. – Parece que ela estourou o cartão pelo terceiro mês seguido, e apenas com bobagens. Então, não se sinta culpada. Eu duvido muito que esse casamento saia dos planos da senhorita Freya. Loki-sama já está meio farto dela.

O coração de Mayura deu um salto ao ouvir isso.

– Mas... Eles pareciam muito bem quando eu os vi na sala hoje – Mayura disse um pouco desconfiada.

– O que eu posso lhe garantir é que as coisas não vão nada bem – Yamino insistiu.

– Esquece – Mayura disse balançando levemente a mão. – Não me interessa mesmo.

– Nem um pouco? – Yamino perguntou com um leve sorriso.

– Absolutamente nada! – Mayura fingiu estar totalmente certa do que dizia. – Eu vou levar o café para Hel no quarto. Você poderia preparar algo?

– Claro – Yamino, como já era de costume, apenas sorriu.

Mayura apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e tentou não ficar perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto observava Yamino arrumar a bandeja. Mas, não teve muito hesito. A imagem de Loki realmente não saia de sua cabeça, e a garota começava a pensar que iria enlouquecer que passasse mais de quinze dias naquela casa. Longe dele era mais fácil se controlar. Perto dele, parecia que sua mente dava um nó, às vezes queria brigar com ele, outras gritar, e em outras beijá-lo.

'_O que estou pensando?!',_ Mayura corou até a raiz dos cabelos e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Yamino sorriu discretamente ao perceber como a garota estava corada.

– Está pronto, senhorita – Yamino disse assim que terminou de arruma tudo.

– Por favor, Yamino, você poderia me fazer um favor? – Mayura perguntou um pouco aborrecida.

– Claro, senhorita – Yamino mostrou-se um pouco confuso.

– Pare de me chamar de 'senhorita' – Mayura disse em um tom cansado.

– Mas... – Yamino começou a protestar.

– Por favor! – Mayura insistiu. – Aqui me sinto quase como você.

– A senhorita é bem diferente - Yamino não se importou com os resmungos dela.

– Vou levar logo esse café porque senão vou acabar chegando atrasada na aula – Mayura disse e quase derrubou a bandeja. – Isso se eu conseguir chegar lá em cima sem deixar nada daqui cair.

Com todo cuidado, e tentando equilibrar a bandeja, Mayura deixou a cozinha.

– Ela realmente é a garota certa para Loki-sama – Yamino murmurou com um leve sorriso antes de voltar para os afazeres.

* * *

– Então, quer dizer que você está passando um tempo na casa dele? – Belldandy perguntou enquanto estendia uma xícara de chá para Mayura que aceitou de bom grado.

Ela até tentaria assistir as aulas na faculdade, mas estava tão desatenta que não adiantava muito ficar por lá. Resolveu então 'fugir' e aproveitar para pegar algumas coisas que esquecera no apartamento, e quando abria a porta Belldandy apareceu e a convidou para conversarem um pouco. Mayura realmente agradecia por isso, precisava conversar com alguém, sentia que iria explodir se continuasse com todos aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos abafados dentro do seu peito e da sua cabeça.

– Loki-kun veio até aqui me pedir isso – Mayura respondeu após um suspiro. – Eu não sei o que meu deu, mas não consegui negar.

– Será bom para a garotinha – Belldandy ponderou. – Ela pelo jeito se apegou muito a você.

– Eu também gosto muito dela, mas não é tão bom assim – Mayura retrucou balançando levemente a cabeça. – O pai dela vai se casar com uma verdadeira bruxa, e acho muito difícil que ela me deixe ficar próxima.

– Mayura – a garota que até então estivera encarando a xícara em suas mãos ergueu a cabeça. – Diga-me com sinceridade uma coisa.

– O quê? – Mayura perguntou sem entender.

– O que você sente por ele? – Belldandy perguntou e observou bem a reação de Mayura que quase derrubou a xícara no chão.

– Ora, Belldandy – a garota riu nervosamente. – Eu não sinto nada por ele.

– Não é o que parece – Belldandy sorriu diante da falta de jeito de Mayura.

– Virou adivinha ou algo do tipo? – Mayura retrucou tentando fugir do assunto.

– Não, mas se fosse pra ler algo, não seria a sua mão e sim sua testa – Belldandy disse tranquilamente. – Sabe, está em letras garrafais, qualquer um pode ler.

– Pois deve estar escrito errado – Mayura disse emburrada.

– Por que insiste tanto em tentar se enganar? – aquele tom de Belldandy já estava começando a tirar Mayura do sério.

– Porque, supondo, em uma hipótese bem louca, de eu sentir algo pelo Loki-kun, seria impossível acontecer algo entre nós! – Mayura retrucou cruzando os braços.

-Você não quer admitir, Mayura, mas sente algo por ele sim! – Belldandy insistiu fazendo com que Mayura murmurasse um 'Não tem outro assunto?'. – E negar é o primeiro sintoma.

– Não fale assim – Mayura disse desconcertada. – Me faz parecer uma adolescente idiota.

– Você se preocupa com a diferença de idade que existe entre vocês? – Belldandy perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu nunca nem pensei em diferença de idade! – Mayura cruzou os braços. – Porque eu nunca me imaginei com ele! E se eu fosse pensar, aí mesmo que minhas 'esperanças' de ter algo com ele iriam por água abaixo porque com certeza Loki-kun me vê como uma criança! Sem falar que ele é prepotente, egoísta e se acha auto-suficiente! Isso simplesmente me tira do sério!!!

– Ele tem apenas defeitos? – Belldandy perguntou desconfiada.

– Sim! – Mayura respondeu sem pensar muito.

– Você está tão esforçada em tentar odiá-lo que não percebe o que está diante dos seus olhos – Belldandy disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Quando admitir, tudo ficará mais fácil.

– Fácil? – Mayura repetiu ironicamente. – Eu acho que você esqueceu que ele tem noiva!!!

– O que tem isso? – Belldandy perguntou indiferente.

Mayura girou os olhos e achou por bem que não deveria retrucar. Acabariam brigando se continuassem falando sobre aquilo.

'_E eu não sinto nada por ele!',_ pensou decidida, mas a imagem que lhe veio a mente quase que imediatamente foi aquela da foto na qual Loki sorria serenamente ao lado da filha. _'Eu queria vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito'. _

Voltou para a casa de Loki pensando em como iria sair daquela confusão. Gostava muito de Hel, mas não poderia continuar tão próxima de Loki. Querendo ou não admitir, Mayura sabia que sofreria se não se afastasse definitivamente dele.

– Chegou cedo, senhorita Mayura – Yamino disse e fez com que ela torcesse levemente o nariz por causa do 'senhorita' que ele insistia em usar.

– Prometi a Hel que iria levá-la a um lugar – Mayura respondeu. – Ela já almoçou?

– Sim. A senhorita Hel está mais animada hoje – Yamino continuou sorrindo. – Ela está com uma visita agora.

– Ah, é? – Mayura imaginou que deveria ser alguém que a menina gostasse muito para conseguir animá-la. – Vou até o quarto dar um 'Oi' para ela, e depois volto para almoçar.

– Sim, senhorita... – Yamino disse e Mayura o encarou emburrada, mas não disse nada.

– Hel? – Mayura bateu levemente na porta do quarto da menina.

– Pode entrar, Mayura – Hel disse prontamente.

Mayura entrou sorrindo, e viu um menino da idade de Hel sentado em uma cadeira perto da cama. Ele segurava um caderno e um livro, parecia tentar fazer Hel prestar atenção no que dizia, mas ela não se mostrava muito interessada.

– Ah, então esse é o seu amiguinho – Mayura disse simpática fazendo o movimento de que ia passar a mão pelos cabelos do menino que, por sua vez, pulou de um salto para se afastar dela.

– Eu não sou criança! – disse emburrado.

– Heimdall! – Hel exclamou em um tom de censura, mas Mayura começou a rir.

– Não? Então é muito pequeno para sua idade – disse ainda rindo, o que deixou o menino mais irritado ainda.

– Eu não sou pequeno! – Heimdall retrucou entre os dentes.

– Não seja mal educado, Heimdall – Hel disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Essa é a Mayura, a moça que eu falei que me ajudou.

– _Essa_? – Heimdall analisou Mayura da cabeça aos pés. – Não estou vendo nada demais nela. Não sei como você quer que o seu pai se case com ela.

– Heimdall!!! – Hel exclamou exasperada.

– Só estou dizendo a verdade – o menino balançou os ombros parecendo totalmente despreocupado.

– Hel – mas Mayura não estava preocupada com a 'ofensa' que Heimdall havia feito. – Eu já disse para você parar com essa história de casamento meu e do seu pai, não há possibilidade nem de namorarmos!

– Mas, Mayura...! – Hel começou a dizer, no entanto, Mayura apenas balançou a cabeça dando aquele assunto por encerrado.

– Você veio ajudar Hel com as lições, Heimdall? – Mayura perguntou, mas não demonstrava estar nem um pouco chateada pelo que o menino dissera antes.

-É – Heimdall respondeu a contra gosto. – Mas Hel não quer ser ajudada com nada – acrescentou lançando um olhar feio para a menina.

– Você precisar ter paciência – Mayura ficou feliz ao ver como o menino se preocupava com Hel. – Sabe, eu vou levar Hel a um lugar, se você quiser ir conosco...

– Aonde? – Heimdall perguntou desconfiado.

– É surpresa – Mayura disse sorrindo.

– – Para mim você terá que dizer aonde quer levar a minha filha, Mayura – a garota quase gritou quando Loki entrou no quarto sem avisar.

– Que susto! – Mayura resmungou irritada.

– Você não pode levar Hel a lugar nenhum no estado em que ela está! – Loki continuou sem se importar com os resmungos da jovem Daidouji.

– Não fale da sua filha como se ela fosse invalida! – Mayura exclamou furiosa.

– Eu não disse isso! – Loki retrucou cruzando os braços. – Apenas não acho que ela esteja em condições de sair!

– Você também está precisando ir ao lugar que pretendo levá-la – Mayura estreitou os olhos. – Como consegue ver apenas os próprios problemas? E quer sabe? Eu não preciso da sua permissão! Vou levar Hel para passear e ponto final!

– Como você pode ser tão... – Loki não parecia conseguir encontrar o adjetivo para definir Mayura.

– Por favor, papai – Hel falou fazendo com que Loki voltasse sua atenção para a filha. – Não brigue com a Mayura.

Loki olhou aborrecido para Mayura que por sua vez também não estava com a melhor das expressões.

– Vou dizer ao motorista que sairemos depois do almoço – foi a única coisa que Loki disse antes de se retirar do quarto. Mayura estirou a língua para ele, e cruzou os braços parecendo bastante irritada. Hel riu enquanto Heimdall girou os olhos.

Depois de duas horas todos já estavam em direção do lugar que apenas Mayura e o motorista sabiam. A garota depois se arrependeu um pouco do modo como falara com Loki, mas também não iria pedir desculpas. Loki tinha que aprender a ter mais esperança! Como iria animar Hel se ele próprio não acredita que a filha pudesse voltar a andar?

Às vezes Mayura tinha vontade de batê-lo por ser tão complicado! Mas a maioria das vezes queria abraçá-lo, como naquele dia no hospital, e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Andara conversando demais com Belldandy.

– Um hospital? – Loki estreitou os olhos quando o motorista parou diante do lugar. – O que pode ter de animador em um hospital, Mayura?

– Você já vai ver – Mayura sorriu deixando Loki um pouco desconcertado.

– Ei – Mayura chamou um grupo de pessoas que estavam conversando diante da porta do hospital.

– Mayura! – um deles exclamou vindo cumprimentá-la.

Loki viu que todos estavam com narizes de palhaço e as caras pintadas. Ele entendeu o que Mayura queria mostrar. Já ouvira falar em um grupo de jovens que tentavam levar alegria as crianças que estavam internadas, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ver o trabalho deles de perto.

– Já estava pensando que você não iria mais vir! – ele disse estendendo um dos narizes de palhaço para a garota que riu um pouco.

– Vocês realmente não confiam em nada do que eu digo! – Mayura disse fazendo-se de ofendida. – Loki-kun, este é o Ken, ele estuda comigo, os outros também são lá da faculdade.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo – Ken disse entendendo a mão para Loki que um pouco a contra gosto aceitou. – E você, pequena! – o rapaz exclamou ajoelhando-se para ficar a altura de Hel que sorriu timidamente. Não demorou muito para que Ken conseguisse ganhar alguns sorrisos da menina.

Não demorou muito para que entrassem no hospital, e os amigos de Mayura fossem de ala em ala levando brinquedos e risadas para as crianças que estavam internadas. Algumas delas nem tinham forças para levantar da cama devido o tratamento, mas mesmo assim sorriam quando os 'palhaçinhos' entravam em cena.

Mayura estava brincando com um menino de um pouco mais de cinco anos sem perceber que era observada atentamente por Loki.

– Papai – Hel murmurou fazendo com que Loki voltasse sua atenção para a filha. – Eles nem sabem se vão ter como se curar e mesmo assim não param de sorrir.

– Eu acho que eles não perderam as esperanças – Loki disse e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da filha. – Nem nós vamos perder as nossas, não é?

– Sim, papai, eu vou fazer o tratamento e vou voltar a andar – Hel disse com um leve sorriso.

Passaram mais de uma hora visitando as crianças. Hel conversava com todos, dizia que também iria ficar boa e que quando fosse visitá-los outra vez já estava caminhando, e isso deixou Loki bem mais confiante afinal tudo também dependia da força de vontade da menina.

'_Ela realmente consegue tudo o que quer'_, Loki pensou olhando Mayura mais uma vez, e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

– Ela estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo bem rápido – Mayura comentou fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado para não fazer barulho e despertar Hel.

– No final das contas essa sua idéia deu algum resultado – Loki retrucou sem encará-la. – Hel me disse que vai fazer o tratamento.

– Sério? – Mayura exclamou com um sorriso. – Isso é ótimo!!! Eu pensei que Hel estava precisando ver que o mundo não gira ao redor dela, que existem outras pessoas sofrendo e nem por isso entregaram os pontos.

– Talvez não fosse apenas ela que precisasse de um tratamento de choque – Loki murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Mayura. – Há quanto tempo esse projeto existe?

– Uns três anos – Mayura respondeu após ponderar um pouco. – O irmão mais novo de Ken morreu de câncer, nós sempre íamos ao hospital visitá-lo, e acabávamos brincando com as outras crianças, acabou virando uma rotina. As crianças esquecem um pouco da doença quando estamos lá.

– Você parece ser gostar muito disso – Loki disse lentamente.

– Gosto de me sentir útil – Mayura sorriu e fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Loki a segurou pelo braço. Mayura sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer com aquele leve toque, mas tentou se mostrar indiferente a isso.

– Acho que eu tenho que retribuir de alguma forma pelo que está fazendo – Loki murmurou puxando-a ainda mais para perto.

– Eu... – Mayura tentou responder, mas sua mente parecia ter ficado vazia. – Para mim basta ver o sorriso de Hel.

– E é você que está fazendo minha filha sorrir desse jeito – Loki tocou levemente o rosto de Mayura que estava começando a entrar em pânico com aquela aproximação súbita. – Insisto que devo fazer algo para retribuir.

– Se está pensando em dinheiro eu vou logo avisando que... – Mayura começou a exclamar irritada, mas não pode continuar, pois Loki colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela para impedi-la.

Antes que ela pudesse entender alguma coisa, sentiu Loki roçar seus lábios levemente no seu pescoço para em seguida subir os beijos até ficar a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela. Mayura fechou os olhos sem conseguir fazer nada para impedi-lo de continuar. Era um toque tão doce. Nem em seus melhores sonhos podia imaginar que Loki poderia ser tão carinhoso.

Lentamente ela colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, e num gesto ousado as levou até a nuca para logo o abraçar e fazer com que seus corpos ficarem cada vez mais próximos, de modo que o calor que sentia fosse capaz de se misturar ao dele.

'_O que estou fazendo?',_ Mayura pensou atordoada. Se não fizesse nada, Loki iria realmente beijá-la_! 'E eu quero esse beijo... Porque... Eu estou apaixonada por ele!'. _

**Oi.**

**Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer dessa vez. Só que é a última atualização desse fic do ano então quero desejar um Feliz Natal e um ótimo 2008 para todos.**

_Lecka-chan__: Eu no lugar da Mayura também não teria ficado para ver... Vai que o Loki tivesse beijado mesmo a Freya, não seria uma cena muito bonita. Será que a Mayura beijando o Loki vai fazer quatro a zero? Ou vai acontecer algo, e eles não vai se beijar? xD_

_Aretha Hiwatari_: _xD Estão bem próximos agora! O Loki andando de toalha pela casa é um fato único. _

_Bel Dumbledore__: Eu acho que talvez esse fic tivesse ficado melhor em primeira pessoa xD Mayura surtando. Mas agora já foi. Quem sabe na próxima. _

_Gabi Slyteryn Black__: Você acha que a Freya vai ficar quieta na dela? Próximo capitulo com certeza ela vai aprontar alguma. _

_Roob: Obrigada xDDD Mas é legal imaginar mesmo. Se eu soubesse desenhar até arriscava uns fanArts, mas só escrevo mesmo xDDD_

_Sabaku no Ino-sama_: _Você ainda ta com vontade de espancar o Loki? Pobrezinho está melhorando!!! Ninguém ganha do Loki de Namorado de aluguel mesmo não xDD _

_Kanashii.Umi__: Sim! Estão se vendo com outros olhos, pelo menos a Mayura depois de muito enrolar admitiu que gosta do Loki, falta que ele também admita que gosta dela e dê um chute logo na chata da Freya xDDD_

**Muitos beijos!**

**Branca Takarai. **


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Mayura fechou os olhos esperando que os lábios de Loki encontrassem os seus, mas nada aconteceu. Tudo o que sentiu foi um leve beijo na bochecha.

Confusa e um pouco envergonhada ela se afastou, e evitou encará-lo.

– Boa noite, Mayura – Loki murmurou antes de se afastar.

Foi para o quarto e bateu a porta levemente ao passar. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Quase beijara Mayura! Onde estava com a cabeça? Tinha uma noiva e pretendia se casar com ela! Não podia ficar brincando com os sentimentos de Mayura daquela forma.

– O que está fazendo comigo, Mayura? – Loki murmurou confuso. Ela não tinha nada de especial! Era teimosa, desajeitada, escandalosa. O que ela tinha afinal de contas que o deixava tão fora de si? Jamais fizera uma loucura como aquela que quase acontecera no corredor.

Largou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse Mayura, ou no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse a beijado – talvez nem tivesse conseguido se controlar e possivelmente Mayura já estaria no quarto dele, mais precisamente naquela cama.

Loki revirou os olhos ao perceber no que pensava. Como poderia estar tendo pensamentos tão pervertidos? Mayura era apenas uma menina! A diferença entre os dois era de mais de dez anos. Além disso, tinha o _namoradinho _de Mayura... Já os havia visto juntos várias vezes.

"_Por que essa menina tinha que aparecer na vida e bagunçá-la toda?",_ Loki pensou irritado. Sentia que iria enlouquecer se continuasse pensando nela daquela forma. Se continuasse tão próximo e não pudesse tocá-la, se não pudesse saber qual o gosto aqueles lábios avermelhados e tão provocantes possuíam.

Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Não era certo tudo aquilo. Não era justo nem para Freya e muito menos para Mayura. Tinha que abafar todo e qualquer sentimento por ela.

* * *

Mayura tentava fazer um resumo que o professor havia passado, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Loki não saia da sua cabeça. Na forma como ele a tratara naquele corredor, tão mais compreensivo, tão menos assustador. 

Até lembrava o Loki que precisava de sua ajuda no dia em que o viu pela primeira vez no parque. Apenas em pensar seu coração acelerava outra vez, como havia feito quando seu olhar encontrou o dele.

"_Bobagem, Mayura!",_ pensou severamente. Não acreditava em amor a primeira vista. Mas então o que em Loki havia feito com ela se apaixonasse? Não foram apenas seus belos olhos verdes, muito menos o cabelo ruivo. Era algo mais. Não era tão superficial a ponto de gostar apenas da beleza dele.

– Burra, Mayura, é isso que você é! – Mayura exclamou apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Teria que continuar tratando-o como sempre. Esquecer aquele 'quase beijo'. Estava naquela casa unicamente para ajudar Hel e não para conseguir mais problemas em sua vida.

Com esse pensamento voltou a ler o livro para fazer o resumo.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com leves batidas na porta. Piscou seguidamente e percebeu que dormiu debruçada sobre os livros.

– Só um minuto – Mayura pediu enquanto se arrumava melhor na cadeira e sentiu as costas reclamarem de dor. – Sim, Yamino? – perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

– O café já está servido, senhorita Mayura – Yamino disse com seu costumeiro sorriso de 'Bom dia, senhorita!'. – Já preparei a bandeja com o café da senhorita Hel. A senhorita irá levar ou prefere que eu mesmo faça isso?

– Não – Mayura disse lentamente. – Nem eu nem você vamos levar o café para ela – a garota percebeu o olhar confuso de Yamino – Hel vai descer para tomar café com o pai dela. Já está na hora dela voltar a ter uma vida normal, você não acha?

– Claro, senhorita – Yamino disse sorrindo e se retirou em seguida.

Mayura espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. Era uma sorte não ter aula no primeiro tempo. Precisava de algum tempo para acordar direito, e esperava realmente que não ficasse o tempo todo pensando em Loki como vinha acontecendo ultimamente. Aquele podia ser seu último período na faculdade, mas não podia perder matéria alguma senão teria que esperar mais seis meses para se formar.

– Ah, eu esqueci que por culpa do Loki-kun eu não tenho estágio logo vou ter que esperar de todo jeito! – Mayura disse amargamente. – Mas não vou ficar chorando o estágio perdido que não adianta!

Pegou seu mp4 e colocou os fones com o volume no máximo. Tirou a blusa e ficou a balançando levemente nas mãos. Depois a largou de lado e começou a balançar o corpo levemente aproveitando a melodia agitada da música.

Era do Arashi¹, grupo que Mayura realmente gostava muito e raramente conseguia ficar parada quando escutava alguma música dela. Logo em seguida ela subiu em cima da cama e continuou dançando. Mayura considerava música uma verdadeira terapia. Quando estava triste ou zangada, pegava seu mp4 ou colocava o som em casa no maior volume possível para espantar os males. Como não estava em casa, teria que se animar silenciosamente.

Estava distraída, cantarolando a música em um tom baixo e tentando fazer os passinhos de dança que o grupo fazia no clipe da música. Abriu os olhos por um breve segundo e não percebeu de imediato que Loki havia entrado no quarto e estava a observando. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos (bem mais rápido e assustada), Mayura caiu da cama com o susto que levou.

– O que você estava tentando fazer? – Loki perguntou tentando ficar sério, mas a cena era hilária demais para que ele não risse.

– Como você se atreve a entrar no meu quarto sem bater? – Mayura, ainda no chão, gritou exasperada.

– Eu bati – Loki alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – Mas acho que seria meio impossível você conseguir ouvir.

– Que não tivesse entrado! – Mayura exclamou furiosa e esqueceu completamente que não estava exatamente vestida para ficar discutindo com Loki. E muito menos percebeu o olhar que ele lhe lançou quando ela conseguiu ficar de pé.

– Ora... Vai que você estava morrendo aqui ou algo do tipo – Loki balançou os ombros, mas não desviou os olhos dela. Queria ver quando Mayura iria se lembrar dos trajes em que se encontrava. – Eu tenho que cuidar bem da minha hospede, não é mesmo?

– Você está querendo é me atormentar logo cedo! – Mayura disse estreitando os olhos enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

Só então lembrou que havia tirado a blusa e estava usando apenas o sutiã na parte de cima do corpo. Mayura gritou e puxou o edredom da cama para se esconder. Acabou escondendo o corpo inteiro, inclusive o rosto, de tanta vergonha que sentiu.

– O que você quer? – Mayura perguntou em um tom abafado.

– Eu até já esqueci – Loki disse e Mayura pode ouvi-lo rir.

Sentiu-se levemente mal. Ele não sentia nada ao vê-la daquele jeito? Nadinha mesmo? Claro que não fizera de propósito, mas também não queria ficar ouvindo o riso dele diante da situação. Esperava que ele ficasse pelo menos um pouco desconcertado, mas nada.

Mayura suspirou cansada. Tinha que se conformar com o fato de que aos olhos de Loki ela era apenas uma menina sem graça.

– Ah, eu me lembrei – Loki disse repente. – Mas acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversamos sobre um estágio.

– O quê? – Mayura puxou o edredom tão rápido que ele quase caiu no chão. Ela encarava Loki com os olhos arregalados, e nem um pouco crédula do que ele havia dito.

– Foi o que ouviu, senhorita Daidouji – Loki disse lentamente. – Mas já disse que aqui não é o melhor lugar. O que a senhorita acha de tratarmos disso em um almoço?

– Ah... – Mayura simplesmente estava pasma demais para conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. – Eu... Eu não posso. Não vou ter tempo de vir hoje almoçar, a faculdade não é muito perto daqui e se eu voltar perco um horário que tenho que repor à tarde.

– E quem disse que eu estou pensando em almoço de negócios aqui, senhorita Daidouji – Loki comentou antes de abrir a porta do quarto. – Eu passo na sua faculdade às 13 horas, está bem para você?

Mas não esperou por uma resposta. Mayura ainda estava zonza com o que acontecera. Mas logo suas idéias foram voltando ao lugar e ela percebeu que Loki iria fazer aquela proposta de estágio unicamente como forma de 'pagar' o que ela estava fazendo por Hel. E não queria de forma alguma ganhar aquela vaga como um pagamento!

Já pensando no que iria dizer, Mayura entrou no banheiro para tomar um bom banho frio.

* * *

Loki fechou a porta do quarto de Mayura levemente. O que Mayura estava querendo? Enlouquecê-lo? Bem... Se era isso ela já havia conseguido e ainda não havia se dado conta. Tudo bem que ele também não deveria ter entrado no quarto dela daquele jeito, mas a culpa era dela também por ficar com o som absurdamente alto no ouvido àquela hora da manhã. 

'_Realmente não sei de onde ela tira tanta energia',_ Loki pensou tentando não lembrar da garota dançando em cima daquela cama.

Quando chegou na sala de jantar encontrou Yamino servindo leite para uma Hel totalmente sonolenta.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Hel? – Loki perguntou surpreso.

– Bom dia, papai – Hel murmurou sem conter um novo bocejo. Loki esboçou um sorriso, se aproximou da filha e a beijou levemente no topo da cabeça.

– Bom dia – ele respondeu ocupando seu lugar na mesa. – Resolveu me fazer companhia hoje?

– Yamino falou que Mayura disse que não iria levar meu café no quarto e nem que ele deveria levar – Hel respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Então, como eu não queria morrer de fome, resolvi descer.

– É muito bom que você já esteja saindo do quarto – Loki comentou satisfeito. – Agora só falta voltar para a escola.

– Não! – Hel exclamou exasperada. – Eu não vou voltar para a escola desse jeito!!!

– Hel... – Loki disse procurando ser o mais paciente possível. – Ninguém vai rir de você. Vão todos te apoiar, são seus amigos, não são?

– Eu não quero! Não quero! – Hel começou a se desesperar.

– Tudo bem – Loki disse apressadamente. – Não chore. Uma coisa de cada vez, não é mesmo? Já é muito bom que você tenha saído do quarto. Hoje mesmo vou marcar uma consulta para que você possa começar com a fisioterapia o mais rápido possível.

Hel apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e não respondeu nada.

– Eu quero que você seja a dama de honra no casamento – Loki comentou e fez com que Hel revirasse os olhos.

– Se é pra isso, é melhor continuar aqui – Hel murmurou pensando que Loki não iria ouvir.

– Você continua com essa implicância em relação ao meu casamento com a Freya? – Loki perguntou um pouco irritado. – Não quer que eu seja feliz?

– É exatamente por isso que eu implico – Hel comentou séria.

– E o que a faz pensar que eu poderia ser feliz com Mayura? – Loki retrucou direto, sabendo que a conversa iria chegar naquele ponto.

– Eu não sei – Hel disse emburrada. – Mas com a Freya que não vai ser feliz! Ela é uma chata! Só o senhor não percebe isso.

Loki iria responder quando Yamino voltou trazendo uma bandeja com algumas frutas.

– E a Mayura? – Loki perguntou aparentando despreocupação.

– Engoliu o café de qualquer jeito na cozinha e já saiu – Yamino respondeu prontamente.

– Ela não passou pela sala para sair – Loki disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

– É que a senhorita Mayura usou a porta dos fundos – Yamino explicou.

-Mayura não é uma empregada para que fique agindo desse jeito – Loki disse visivelmente aborrecido pela atitude da garota. – Aliais, nem os empregados da casa saem pela porta dos fundos.

– Talvez a senhorita não quisesse atrapalhar – Yamino sugeriu e se retirou logo em seguida.

Loki, no entanto, sabia perfeitamente bem que não era isso. Ela bem não queria encará-lo. Deveria estar morrendo de vergonha pelo que acontecera. Um sorriso discreto surgiu nos lábios dele. Mayura parecia uma menininha.

Hel, que fingira estar mais preocupada com o café do que com a conversa do pai e de Yamino, percebeu como Loki sorria sozinho e ficou imensamente feliz com isso.

* * *

Às treze horas em ponto Loki estacionou o carro em frente ao portão principal da universidade de Mayura. Depois de cinco minutos a garota apareceu com um grupo de amigas rindo de alguma coisa e gesticulando enquanto conversava. 

– Mayura – Loki a chamou notando que ela não o havia visto.

Mayura parou de andar e o encarou um pouco assustada. Realmente pensara que ele iria esquecer aquela maluquice de almoço de negócios, mas pelo jeito não. A garota só voltou de seu 'transe' com os resmungos meio histéricos das amigas ao seu redor.

– Desculpem – Mayura disse lentamente sem conseguir desviar o olhar do advogado que a esperava do lado do carro. – Não posso almoçar com vocês hoje. Esqueci que tinha um compromisso.

– Como você pode esquecer desse compromisso, Mayura? – uma das garotas perguntou abobada e Mayura achou melhor apenas ignorar.

– Vamos logo que eu não tenho muito tempo – Mayura disse rispidamente antes de entrar no carro. As amigas de Mayura quase caíram para trás ao vê-la falar daquele jeito e Loki apenas balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente no fundo achando graça daquela situação.

Mayura não perguntou nada, mas estava curiosa para saber para onde iriam. E estranhou muito o fato de Loki ter dispensado o motorista. Só esperava que ele não estivesse pensando em fazer nenhuma bobagem.

Não pode deixar de se surpreender quando Loki estacionou o carro em frente a um dos restaurantes mais luxuosos de Tóquio.

– Eu acho que não tenho dinheiro para almoçar aí – Mayura disse lentamente enquanto seu rosto ficava extremamente vermelho.

– E você acha que é você que vai pagar? – Loki retrucou despreocupado.

Mayura sentiu-se ainda mais deslocada quando entrou no restaurante. Ela era apenas uma estudante universitária que não tinha onde cair morta, e todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor eram extremamente sofisticadas.

– O mesmo de sempre, senhor Laufeyiarson? – o garçom perguntou oferecendo o cardápio aos dois. Mayura quase gritou ao ver os preços daqueles pratos.

– Sim, para mim, o mesmo de sempre – Loki respondeu tranqüilo.

– Ah – Mayura estava um pouco confusa quando o garçom a olhou esperando que ela também fizesse o pedido.

– Traga o mesmo para ela – Loki disse notando que Mayura não iria destravar. – E uma garrafa de vinho.

– Você não pode beber! – Mayura exclamou estreitando os olhos. – Quando sair daqui vai trabalhar!

– Eu vou beber sim, e a senhorita irá me acompanhar – Loki disse despreocupado. – Será uma falta de educação se não aceitar.

– Não sei para que eu vim até aqui com você – Mayura resmungou cruzando os braços e virou o rosto.

– Para falarmos do seu estágio, senhorita Daidouji – Loki parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

– Em primeiro lugar – Mayura ergueu o dedo indicador para iniciar uma contagem. – Se você realmente quisesse me falar desse estágio teria marcado no seu escritório que é onde acontecem as entrevistas. Em segundo lugar, mesmo que você ofereça qualquer estágio aqui hoje eu não irei aceitar!

– Não? – Loki ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

– É lógico que não! – Mayura exclamou furiosa. – Eu já disse que não preciso das suas esmolas!!!

– Esmola? – Loki repetiu e a encarou longamente. Mayura lutou para não desviar o olhar, e mais ainda para ignorar a batida acelerada do seu coração. Queria odiá-lo! Seria tudo mais fácil se não sentisse nada quando olhava no fundo daqueles olhos verdes tão vivos. – Qualquer um daria qualquer coisa para estar no seu lugar, senhorita Daidouji.

– Eu sei muito bem que você quer me dar esse estágio agora apenas porque eu ajudei a sua filha! – Mayura disse tentando não gritar. Talvez fora por isso que Loki a levara a um lugar público, para que assim Mayura não fizesse nenhum escândalo. – Eu não quero, obrigada – disse orgulhosa. – Quero o estágio por mérito como estudante de Direito! E se era apenas isso, com licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

– Espera! – Loki segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa impedindo-a de se levantar. Mayura gelou e Loki percebeu isso. – Não é minha intenção te ofender com essa proposta de estágio, Mayura – ele disse lentamente. – Quero apenas ajudá-la. Eu conversei com algumas pessoas e todos me disseram que você é uma excelente aluna, e que sem o estágio não irá se formar.

– Como se você se importasse com isso – Mayura murmurou respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

– É claro que importa, Mayura! – Loki retorquiu em um tom totalmente desconhecido para a garota, e Loki pode sentir um leve tremor na mão dela. – Querendo ou não, você faz parte das nossas vidas.

Mayura não parecia saber o que dizer. Estava nervosa. Jamais imaginara que a conversa fosse chegar naquele ponto. Estava com vontade de dizer tudo que a afligia desde a noite anterior. Dizer que não queria apenas passar pela vida dele, mas permanecer. Que não sabia como, mas o amava. E por isso não podia aceitar nada vindo dele. Depois, tudo serviria apenas para que sofresse mais.

O que ele faria se dissesse isso? Iria rir? Dizer que ela estava confundindo seus sentimentos?

– Escute, Mayura – Loki disse após aquele breve minuto de silêncio. – Se a incomoda tanto assim, vamos fazer o seguinte: Você faz uma prova e se resolver pelo menos cinqüenta por cento das questões, eu lhe ofereço o estágio.

– Sério? – Mayura perguntou com olhos brilhando.

– Poderia ser do jeito fácil – Loki maneou levemente a cabeça. – Mas, tudo bem, tenho certeza de que você irá se sair bem.

Mayura sorriu empolgada com a possibilidade de estagiar no escritório de Loki (e entrar lá de uma forma justa).

– Por que você escolheu esse curso, senhorita Daidouji? – Loki perguntou fazendo com que Mayura o encarasse outra vez. – Não esqueça que também há uma entrevista além do teste.

Os dois estavam tão distraídos na conversa que não viram que Freya havia entrado no restaurante. A noiva de Loki observa o casal de longe sentindo uma vontade louca de ir até a mesa e acabar com aquele 'almoçinho romântico', mas sabia perfeitamente que só o que conseguia com isso seria uma bela briga com Loki, e não podia se arriscar de tal forma.

– Mas Daidouji Mayura não perde por esperar – Freya murmurou com um sorriso malvado em seu rosto, e deixou o lugar em seguida.

**Olá.**

**Feliz 2008! **

**Desculpem a demora (foi pouquinho), eu travei legal no começo do capítulo. Ho, ho, o que a Freya irá aprontar? Justo agora que o Loki e a Mayura estão quase bem...**

**1. Arashi é uma banda japonesa formada por cinco rapazes (salvo engano) e eles tocam músicas meio animadas e romanticas. O vocalista do grupo faz parte do elenco de Hana Yori Dongo, drama muito bom e que eu recomendo muito. **

**Obrigada a **_Roob, Bianca, __Gabi Black Moony__, Arianne, __Kanashii.Umi, __Lecka-chan__, Aretha Hiwatari, __Japonesinha1987__, Claudia, __Kyu Uchiha L, __Srta.Nyla Cristina__, Adriana Paiva e __Nike-chan _**pelos reviews. Me desculpem por não respondê-las, mas vou tentar fazer isso nesse capítulo por e-mail, tá?**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

- Senhorita Freya...? – Yamino disse surpreso assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com a noiva de Loki.

- Como vai, Yamino? – Freya perguntou em tom alegre que deixou o criado ainda mais desconfiado.

- Loki-sama não está – Yamino informou prontamente.

- Ah, eu sei, eu sei – Freya sorriu enquanto fazia um sinal para que ele não se preocupasse. – Eu trouxe uma surpresa para o Loki – mostrou um pacote que trazia. – Vou deixar no quarto dele.

- Senhorita Freya... Desculpe-me por me intrometer, mas a senhorita sabe que Loki-sama não gosta que entrem no quarto dele sem autorização – Yamino disse meio hesitante temendo que Freya começasse a gritar.

- Eu sei perfeitamente disso, Yamino – mas ela simplesmente sorriu e continuou seu caminho como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

'_Tem algo errado aqui... ',_ Yamino pensou intrigado.

Freya foi até o quarto de Loki e largou o presente em cima da cama. Era uma coisa sem importância que comprara apenas para ter algumas desculpa para entrar no quarto do noivo. Sabia perfeitamente que Yamino não a deixaria ir até lá se não tivesse alguma razão.

- Aquela garota agora vai sair do meu caminho de uma vez por todas... – Freya foi até o armário e tirou uma caixinha que estava escondida lá dentro. Ela sabia daquele objeto porque vira Loki o esconder certa vez, e como ele não quisera contar o que era, fora investigar por conta própria. – Acho que o meu querido Loki não ficará nada satisfeito quando der por falta de uma dessas jóias, e menos satisfeito ainda quando souber que a queridinha da Hel é uma ladra.

* * *

Mayura mal podia acreditar. O almoço com Loki fora perfeito!

'_Entrevista, Mayura, foi apenas uma entrevista para o seu estágio!'_, ela tratou de pensar rapidamente.

Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como Loki fora atencioso com ela. Sorria entre uma pergunta e outra, e demonstrava estar muito interessado no que ela dizia. Totalmente o oposto do que costumava acontecer antes.

'_Talvez o que aconteceu com Hel tenha amolecido um pouco aquele coração de pedra', _Mayura pensou distraída. Estava voltando para a faculdade para as aulas que teria que assistir a tarde. Loki não pudera levá-la porque a secretária ligara avisando que sobre uma emergência e que o advogado precisava retornar imediatamente para o escritório.

Mas ele combinara de voltar no final da tarde para buscá-la com Hel para que fossem juntos a primeira consulta com a fisioterapeuta. Sabia que Hel se sentiria mais confiante se os dois estivessem juntos naquele momento.

O que Mayura mais queria era que Hel se recuperasse totalmente. Sentia uma leve dor do peito ao pensar que quando isso acontecesse teria que deixar a casa de Loki, mas tinha que se acostumar com a idéia de que não iria viver lá pelo resto da vida.

- Distraída como sempre, Mayura – a garota ergueu a cabeça assustada para ver quem falava com ela, e sorriu ao ver Narugami em uma barraquinha mais a frente.

- Pensando nas voltas do mundo, Narugami – Mayura sorriu ainda mais.

- Pelo jeito algo muito bom aconteceu – Narugami comentou um pouco desconfiado daquela alegria toda da garota.

- E aconteceu – Mayura disse quase dando pulinhos de alegria. – Eu estou quase conseguindo meu estágio.

- É apenas isso mesmo? – Narugami perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- O que mais poderia ser? – Mayura retrucou sem entender.

- Eu soube que você está morando na casa daquele cara – Narugami disse por fim.

- Como... Como você...? – Mayura começou a perguntar chocada com aquela informação.

- Não importa quem me disse – Narugami disse balançando a cabeça. – Eu apenas acho perigoso isso.

- Perigoso por quê? – Mayura não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com o ex-namorado. – Eu estou lá apenas para cuidar da menina. Claro que se meu pai sonhasse que eu estou morando na casa de um homem que é pai solteiro, aí sim seria perigoso, mas para o Loki-kun – acrescentou em um tom de brincadeira, mas Narugami não esboçou qualquer reação.

- Não tem graça, Mayura – Narugami disse sério. – E se esse cara tentar fazer alguma coisa com você?

- Até parece – Mayura retrucou cruzando os braços. – Para começo de conversa, ele tem noiva e depois a casa é cheia de criados, se ele tentasse qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse, era só dar um grito que eu seria prontamente socorrida. Mas isso se ele quisesse algo comigo, ele me acha uma criança. Satisfeito? – ela percebeu que Narugami não estava nem um pouco convencido. – Céus! Vou me atrasar! – exclamou quando se deu conta de que já havia perdido mais de dez minutos ali. Até outra hora, Narugami!

- Melhor ficar de olho nela – Narugami resmungou antes de voltar a preparar os pratos para vender.

* * *

- Não foi tão ruim foi, Hel? – Mayura perguntou a menina que estava sentada no meio do banco de passageiros do carro. Mayura estava a sua direita, e Loki a esquerda.

- A médica é legal – foi a resposta que recebeu da menina, e percebeu seu tom triste. Olhou para Loki, mas ele estava mais ocupado observando a paisagem pela janela do que ouvindo a conversa das duas.

- O que foi? – Mayura perguntou preocupada. – Não vá desanimar agora.

- É que ela falou que eu vou ter que fazer tanta coisa – Hel murmurou tristemente.

- Pense que no final dará tudo certo – Mayura segurou uma das mãos da menina e sorriu, Hel, porém, não esboçou reação alguma.

Mayura teve certeza de que aquela tristeza toda não era unicamente por causa do tratamento longo que teria que teria que enfrentar para voltar a caminhar.

Mas achou melhor não perguntar mais nada, pelo menos enquanto Loki estivesse por perto.

Loki também não disse uma única palavra durante todo o caminho. O problema que ele havia tido no escritório realmente deveria ter sido sério porque o humor dele mudara completamente.

- Eu quero ir para o meu quarto – Hel disse um pouco desanimada. – Estou cansada.

- Mas e o jantar, senhorita Hel? – Yamino perguntou preocupado.

- Leva alguma coisa no meu quarto – Hel respondeu enquanto empurrava a cadeira de rodas até o pé da escada. – Não estou com muita fome.

Mayura esperou que Loki falasse alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente pegou a filha no colo e a levou para o quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Yamino perguntou confuso. – Estavam tão contentes.

- Hel está desanimada porque o tratamento vai ser muito longo – Mayura explicou após um suspiro. – Mas Loki-kun, eu não sei. Ficou calado o tempo todo.

- Bom, eu vou preparar alguma coisa a senhorita Hel então – Yamino disse ainda sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mayura foi para o quarto, tomou um longo banho tentando pensar o que poderia ter deixado Loki tão distante de uma hora para a outra, mas nada lhe vinha mente. Depois desceu para jantar, mas só encontrou Yamino terminando de arrumar uma bandeja com o jantar para Loki que também alegara cansaço e pedira ao mordomo para levar sua ceia no quarto.

Acabou jantando sozinha e voltou para o quarto onde estudou para o teste para estagiária na empresa de Loki até o sono começar a lhe vencer. Antes de dormir foi ao quarto de Hel desejar boa noite, mas a menina já dormia a sono alto e Mayura apenas deu um leve beijo na bochecha da menina antes de retirar. Quando saiu do quarto encontrou Fenrir com uma carinha de abandonado.

- Está sozinho, pequeno – Mayura fez um afago nele, e abriu levemente a porta do quarto de Hel para que ele pudesse entrar. – Só não faça barulho para não acordá-la.

Depois Mayura foi até a porta do quarto de Loki. Ergueu a mão para bater e pedir para entrar, mas logo tornou a abaixá-la.

- O que estou fazendo? – Mayura murmurou se afastando. – Não posso entrar no quarto dele.

Quando entrou no quarto de hospedes Mayura sentiu Ecchan roçar levemente nas suas pernas.

- Logo nós vamos voltar para casa, Ecchan – Mayura garantiu ao gatinho tentando sorrir.

Trocou de roupa, e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

* * *

Em seu quarto Loki caminhava de um lado para o outro. Estava furioso! Mas não queria demonstrar isso na frente de Hel, por isso optara ficar calado durante toda consulta e a volta para a casa.

- Quem aquela mulher pensa que é...?! – exclamou furioso. Não iria conseguir dormir depois do que acontecera. – Aparecer depois de tantos anos!

A comida que Yamino trouxera estava intocada em cima da cama, assim como o presente que Freya trouxera mais cedo. Loki estava tão irritado que nem ao menos teve tempo de ficar bravo por Freya ter entrado em seu quarto sem permissão.

Foi até o guarda roupa e tirou de lá uma caixinha preta que estava escondida entre as suas roupas. Com cuidado a abriu e ficou observando as jóias que estavam lá dentro. Todas haviam sido compradas com tanto cuidado, com tanto amor... Para alguém que não merecia nem um terço de tudo que fizera.

Mas logo notou que estava faltando algo. Uma gargantilha.

- Yamino! – Loki gritou alterado.

- O que houve, Loki-sama? – Yamino perguntou um pouco nervoso com a aparição repentina do chefe na cozinha e tão transtornado.

- Você tirou as jóias daqui para limpar? – Loki retrucou mostrando a caixinha.

- O senhor sabe que eu não mexo nas coisas que eram da senhora Spica – Yamino disse meio hesitante. – A senhorita Freya esteve em seu quarto, talvez ela...

- Freya sabe perfeitamente que não deve mexer em nada! Não foi ela! – Loki disse com convicção.

- Mas ela foi a única que... – Yamino tentou persuadir o patrão, mas não conseguiu.

- Mayura – Loki disse lentamente.

- Não, Loki-sama, a senhorita Mayura jamais seria capaz de... – Yamino tentou falar, mas Loki já saíra em disparada da cozinha, e subiu as escadas em dois degraus de uma vez.

Entrou no quarto sem o menor aviso, e assustou Mayura que despertou e demorou um segundo para entender que Loki invadira o seu quarto.

- Loki-kun...? – Mayura murmurou puxando as cobertas até o pescoço. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Mas não obteve resposta. Loki começou a revirar as malas de Mayura sem se importar com o que a garota iria pensar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – exclamou revoltada.

- Procurando isso! – Loki mostrou a gargantilha assim que a encontrou no meio das roupas da jovem. Mayura abriu ligeiramente a boca sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que é isso – Mayura tentou dizer, mas Loki foi até a cama e a puxou com força fazendo com que Mayura gemesse de dor.

- Não sabe? – Loki repetiu em um tom de ironia. – São todas iguais! Dissimuladas!

- Eu realmente não sei! – Mayura exclamou segurando as lágrimas. Loki segurava seu braço com tanta força que Mayura tinha certeza de que iria ficar uma bela mancha roxa. – Você entra no quarto assim, mexe nas minhas coisas e me acusa por algo que eu não tenho a menor idéia do que seja!!!

- Você _furtou_ isso, Mayura – Loki quase cuspiu as palavras.

- Eu o quê? – a garota exclamou sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Eu nunca nem vi esse colar!

- Mentira!!! – Loki gritou a largando de repente e fez com que Mayura se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. – Você foi até o meu quarto e pegou essa jóia! O que pretendia? Pegá-las lentamente para que eu não percebesse?

- Eu nunca entrei no seu quarto! – Mayura rebateu sentindo-se ferida com aquela acusação. – Eu nunca quis o seu dinheiro!

- Ah não? – Loki disse com desdém. – E como essa gargantilha veio parar no meio das suas roupas?

- Eu não sei! – Mayura exclamou exasperada. – Mas eu juro que eu não...

- Não jure em falso, Mayura! – Loki a interrompeu. – Eu não onde estava com a cabeça quando te trouxe para cá! Deixar que a minha filha se envolvesse com alguém tão baixa como você, com uma ladrazinha que...

A frase ficou incompleta, pois Mayura levantou-se e acertou um tapa certeiro no rosto de Loki. Ele levou uma das mãos a face avermelhada não acreditando no que a garota acabara de fazer.

- Eu NUNCA quis a droga do seu dinheiro – Mayura disse lentamente, tentando não gritar. – Não sei como essa coisa veio parar no meio das minhas roupas, mas não fui eu que peguei! Também não sei o que aconteceu com você hoje para que tenha vindo descontar suas dores em cima de mim! Pelo jeito você continua o mesmo, egoísta e preocupado apenas com os milhões que pode perder! Estou aqui única e exclusivamente para ajudar a sua filha!

- É mentira... – Loki continuava insistindo e a paciência de Mayura já havia se esgotado há um bom tempo. – Assim como Spica mentia para mim, você também mente.

- Eu nem sei quem é essa tal de Spica! – Mayura exclamou furiosa.

- Spira é a mãe de Hel – Loki explicou não dando atenção ao que Mayura dizia.

-A mãe da Hel? – Mayura prendeu a respiração por um segundo. – Por acaso... Essa revolta toda é por causa dela? Ela apareceu? Entrou em contato com você? – perguntou esquecendo-se da discussão que estavam tendo há meio minuto atrás.

- Não é da sua conta, Mayura! – Loki retrucou apertando a jóia com força.

- Eu só quero entender, Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou exasperada. – O motivo pelo qual você é tão fechado, o motivo pelo qual você não sorri!

- Você queria apenas ganhar a minha confiança para me trair! Como _ela_ fez! – Loki retrucou perdendo o controle.

- Eu não sou a Spica, Loki-kun – Mayura disse suave, e sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitar tocou levemente a face em que antes batera. – Nem a Freya. E se quer a minha opinião acho que foi a sua adorada noiva que colocou isso aí nas minhas coisas! Eu nem ao menos parei aqui hoje direito, e pelo que eu soube Freya passou um bom tempo no seu quarto!

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Mayura – Loki confessou por fim. – Spica apareceu, e quer levar a Hel. Eu... Não sei viver sem a minha filha, eu...

Mayura estava em choque. Jamais havia visto Loki demonstrar tanta fragilidade. Nem quando Hel se acidentara ele ficara naquele estado de nervos. Loki sempre fora forte o suficiente para agüentar qualquer coisa.

- Você é forte, Loki-kun – Mayura disse lentamente, mas não correspondeu ao abraço. – Vai superar isso.

- Para você é fácil falar! – Loki retrucou afastando-se dela, e levou as mãos à cabeça. – Não tem ninguém que você ame de verdade! Não sabe o desespero que é poder perder alguém importante!

- É claro que eu sei! – Mayura exclamou não acreditando que ele iria recomeçar a feri-la com aquelas palavras. Entedia que ele estava nervoso, mas descontar toda sua frustração nela era um pouco demais. – Quem tem coração de pedra aqui é você! Eu nem sei porque está tão desesperado com a possibilidade de perder a Hel. Você não se importa com ela...

- Não fale do que não sabe, Mayura! – Loki exclamou a segurando outra vez.

- Não é verdade? – Mayura sabia que não era verdade, que Loki se preocupava e sim com a filha, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo acusá-la e ficar quieta. – Você só se importa com você mesmo!

- Cale a boca! – Loki ordenou e a puxou para mais perto. Mayura fingiu não ligar com aquela aproximação repentina, mas seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca tamanha era a intensidade com a qual batia.

- Ah, e você vai me obrigar como? – Mayura perguntou ironicamente, e sua resposta veio logo em seguida quando Loki a fez se calar com um beijo.

Mayura arregalou os olhos e tentou empurrá-lo, mas Loki era muito mais forte, e a segurou com mais força contra o próprio corpo. A garota ainda tentou resistir, mas quando sentiu a língua dele tocando levemente seus lábios pedindo passagem, não conseguiu negar, e estremeceu por completo quando Loki aprofundou o beijo.

Lentamente fechou os olhos, e foi se deixando levar por aquele turbilhão de emoções. Não tinha mais duvidas nenhuma de que o amava, e com toda sua alma. Queria que o tempo parasse. Ou até mesmo se o mundo desabasse ao seu redor não iria perceber. O gosto de menta dos lábios dele a deixariam embriagada para que percebesse qualquer coisa.

Esqueceu até a discussão que estavam tendo, e tudo o que podia fazer era perceber como suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitas unicamente para se beijarem, e não para trocarem farpas e ofensas como estavam fazendo antes.

Em um gesto rápido, Loki girou o corpo e a fez andar até a cama fazendo estremecer por completo ao sentir o colchão macio sobre suas costas.

'_O que está fazendo?! É uma loucura!'_, sua mente tentava alertá-la, mas Mayura não conseguia pará-lo. Não havia mais como resistir. Era uma loucura sim, mas também era perfeito. Sentia o ar começar a faltar, mas Loki a beijava com mais impetuosidade ainda fazendo com que ela tivesse a sensação de que estava caindo em um abismo profundo.

Mas Loki era a sua salvação, e com seus beijos a reconduziria de volta a vida.

Seus lábios se desencontraram e Loki começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Com os dedos trêmulos Mayura segurou com força os fios ruivos dos cabelos dele a fim de aliviar toda a tensão que sentia, mas parecia que nada do que fizesse poderia satisfazê-la.

Mas seus lábios não voltaram a se encontrar, e tão rápido como começou, aquele beijo terminou. Loki ergueu-se rapidamente, e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, deixando uma Mayura completamente confusa e atônita com o que acontecera.

**Olá!**

**Demorou, mas enfim aconteceu xD Eu sei que o Loki estava meio descontrolado no final do capítulo, mas a possibilidade perder a filha mexeu mesmo com ele. Estamos nos aproximando do fim. **

_Kyu Shirohana__: Acho que quando o Loki ficar mais calmo vai perceber que acusou a Mayura injustamente, e a armação da Freya vai por água abaixo xDD _

_Gabi Black Moony__: Não desisti do fic não, mas eu ando em meio a uma crise de falta de inspiração. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo._

_Bel Dumbledore__: Bom, chegaram lá xD E acho que é mais um ponto a favor da Mayura e zero pra Freya xDD Ao invés de afastá-los, conseguiu juntá-los mais. _

_Biah-chan: Oi pessoa sumida. Até nas férias anda correndo? Bom, arruma um tempinho pra ler os fics xDD Faz bem pra alma xDDDDD O Narugami não tem uma função muito importante nesse fic por isso raramente aparece. _

_Lecka-chan_: _Gostou agora? Nada de beijo na bochecha! Dá-lhe Loki e seu descontrole xDD Ah, e com certeza ele não faria nada meigo com a Freya u.u_

_Kirarinha__: Agora já sabe xD Freya aprontou xDD_

_Lala- Chan_: _Pode deixar que o Loki vai dá um jeito na Freya xD E acho que o campeão de reclamações capítulo passado foi a falta de beijo xDD Mas agora foi pra alegria geral da nação. _

_Bianca Lopes__: Dá pra morrer de curiosidade não, e o beijo assim foi mais emocionante. _

_Aretha Hiwatari__: Claro que eles vão ficar juntos xD Mayura e Loki forever xDDDD Mas antes tem que sofrer um pouco._

_Bianca__: O Loki tem seus altos e baixos, às vezes parece gostar, às vezes não, mas uma hora ele vai perceber o que sente. _

_Roob__: Obrigada! Loki tava meio estrassado nesse capítulo, mas espero que você tenha gostado. _

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Mayura não conseguiu dormir. Passou o restante da noite largada na cama chorando amargamente por seu amor não correspondido, por tudo que Loki havia dito e pela decisão que iria tomar. Quando se deu conta os primeiros raios do sol começaram a entrar pelas brechas da cortina entreaberta.

A garota foi até o banheiro e encarou sua imagem diante do espelho. Sentia-se completamente destruída. Os olhos estavam inchados e bastante vermelhos. Mas não estava se importando com a sua aparência. Tratou de trocar de roupa e jogou seus pertences que estavam espalhados pelo quarto de qualquer jeito dentro da mala. Depois foi até o quarto de Hel e viu que a menina ainda estava totalmente entregue ao sono.

Inclinou-se um pouco e beijou levemente a testa da menina.

– Mayura? – Hel murmurou assustada.

– Desculpe, pequena – Mayura murmurou lentamente. – Não era minha intenção te acordar.

– Ainda é muito cedo – Hel constatou após observar o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

– Sim – Mayura disse com o olhar vago. – Volte a dormir.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hel perguntou desconfiada. – Acho que nem Yamino acordou essa hora.

– Eu... – Mayura hesitou um pouco enquanto mexia nervosamente suas mãos. – Eu...

– Você? – Hel a incentivou a continuar.

– Eu decidi voltar para o meu apartamento – Mayura disse por fim, e Hel arregalou os olhos diante daquela afirmação.

– Mas... Por quê? – perguntou a menina totalmente confusa. – O que aconteceu? – insistiu em saber.

– Eu... – Mayura desprendeu levemente os lábios sem saber o que dizer. Hel era tão pequena. Não merecia ser envolvida em seus problemas. Na verdade, Mayura achava que a menina nem iria entender, e se tentasse explicar algo talvez só a deixaria confusa e chateada com o pai.

– Eu sei que você me acha uma menina boba e que não vou entender nada – Hel disse despertando Mayura dos seus pensamentos. Às vezes a jovem se surpreendia com o modo e o jeito com o qual Hel agia. Parecia ter muito além da idade que dizia possuir. – Mas eu odeio ficar por fora das coisas.

– Não foi nada, Hel – Mayura tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos a traíram ao desviar-se dos olhos da filha de Loki.

– Foi o meu pai, não foi? – Hel perguntou séria, e Mayura não se atreveu a encarar a menina. – O que ele fez dessa vez?

"_Apenas gritou, me acusou de ser uma ladra e depois me beijou de um jeito que ninguém jamais havia feito... Quase nada", _Mayura pensou balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto sentia-se atormentada pela lembrança daquele beijo. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Loki. Tinha que sair imediatamente daquela casa antes que acabasse enlouquecendo.

– Não foi... nada, Hel – Mayura continuou tentando afirmar, mas continuava não sendo muito feliz em seu tom de certeza.

– Mayura – Hel estava começando a perder a paciência.

Podia ser apenas uma criança, mas sempre tivera uma boa percepção e estava claro que Mayura não estava nada bem. E iria insistir até que ela resolvesse dizer o que acontecia. Tudo parecia estar bem na noite anterior. Percebera que seu pai estava um pouco distante, mas Mayura aparentava estar completamente bem. Hel não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido para aquela súbita mudança.

– Eu não agüento mais – Mayura murmurou mais para si do que para a menina enquanto escondia seu rosto entre as mãos. – Não agüento... mais – sem conseguir se conter, começou a soluçar enquanto as lágrimas caiam sobre os lençóis de Hel.

– Mayura? – Hel assustou-se quando a voz de Mayura se partiu e a garota caiu inconsciente do jeito que estava. – Mayura! – exclamou balançando levemente o braço da amiga e recolheu a mão quase que imediatamente para levá-la a boca. Mayura estava muito quente. – Céus! Ela está muito quente mesmo! Será que febre?! O que eu faço?

Hel estava desesperada. Como poderia chamar por ajuda? Não adiantaria gritar. Ninguém iria ouvi-la. E presa naquela cama não seria de grande ajuda. Mayura parecia estar muito mau, para desmaiar daquele jeito.

– Eu preciso levantar! – Hel exclamou decidida. – Preciso ir até o quarto do meu pai...!

Mas não obteve sucesso em sua primeira tentativa, e caiu no chão quando tentou impulsionar o corpo. Hel suspirou dolorosamente, mas estava realmente decidida a fazer alguma coisa que não fosse ficar se lamentando pelo estado em que ela própria contribuíra para estar.

Com muito esforço conseguiu se apoiar na mesa de cabeceira.

– É só um passo e depois outro! – Hel exclamou baixinho tentando se mover, mas suas pernas não obedeciam aos comandos da sua mente.

Olhou outra vez para Mayura e o desespero começou a invadi-la ainda mais. Tinha medo que se não fizesse nada, Mayura ficasse em um estado ainda pior.

– Um passo – Hel exclamou decidida e assustou-se quando sentiu sua perna responder. Ela sentiu muita dor ao tentar se movimentar outra vez, mas não se importou e com muito esforço conseguiu mexer a outra perna, e lentamente, de passo em passo, conseguiu chegar até a porta.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, acabou se desequilibrando e encontrou o chão mais uma vez.

– Eu... Não vou desistir! – Hel murmurou tentando ficar de pé outra vez, e o processo foi tão doloroso quanto o anterior.

Depois de muito esforço a menina conseguiu chegar diante da porta do pai que estava fechada.

– Pai! – Hel exclamou desesperada enquanto tentava bater na porta, mas estava com medo de se desequilibrar e cair outra vez. – Pai!!!

Loki, que adormecera de qualquer jeito em sua cama, por um segundo imaginou que estivesse sonhando. Hel sempre que tinha um pesadelo ou estava com medo de dormir sozinha aparecia no meio da noite e começava a bater desesperada na porta do seu quarto. Mas a filha não estava com condições de sair da cama para fazer tal coisa.

– Pai!!! – mas a voz era tão insistente que Loki se obrigou a levantar. Ainda achava que estava ouvindo coisas, e quase caiu para trás quando destrancou a porta. Por sorte foi rápido e pode amparar Hel antes que ela caísse mais uma vez.

– Hel! Como... Você...? – Loki não conseguia formular uma frase inteira.

– Por favor, pai! – Hel ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e Loki percebeu que a filha estava lutando contra as lágrimas. – A Mayura...

– O que ela fez dessa vez? – Loki perguntou visivelmente irritado.

– Não é hora de brigar! – Hel exclamou balançando a cabeça. – Ela desmaiou lá no meu quarto! Está muito quente, e ainda é muito cedo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não adiantaria gritar, ninguém iria me ouvir, então eu resolvi que ia vir te chamar.

– Você veio andando do seu quarto até aqui? – Loki perguntou deixando os lábios levemente entreabertos.

– Ajude a Mayura! – foi a única resposta que conseguiu obter da filha.

Loki suspirou pesadamente e segurou a filha no colo para levá-la de volta ao quarto. Quando entrou Loki viu que Mayura, de joelhos e debruçada sobra a cama de Hel totalmente sem sentidos. O advogado colocou a filha na poltrona ao lado da cama e aproximou-se com cautela da estudante. Ao colocar a mão sobre a testa dela Loki pode constatar o quão quente Mayura estava.

– Está ardendo por causa da febre – Loki disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu vou ligar para o médico e pedir que ele venha até aqui – informou a filha enquanto segurava Mayura com cuidado e a colocou na cama de Hel.

Loki desceu as escadas pulando quase dois degraus de uma vez, e parou ao ver um bilhete de Yamino ao lado do telefone.

'_Loki-sama,_

_Precisei ir ao mercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltam para o café da manhã. O telefone está mudo (imagino que a chuva dos últimos dias deve ter danificado a fiação)._

_Voltarei logo._

_Yamino'. _

Raios! Tantos dias para o telefone resolver ficar mudo e tinha que ser justamente naquele!!! E não tinha a menor idéia onde deixara o celular largado. O jeito seria esperar Yamino voltar e pedir que ele fosse buscar o médico. Enquanto isso ele mesmo teria que cuidar de Mayura.

– O telefone está mudo e Yamino saiu – Loki informou a filha. – Vou levar Mayura para o quarto dela e tentar fazer com que a febre abaixe.

– Eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui! – Hel disse observando o pai segurar a amiga em seus braços.

– Você precisa descansar – Loki retrucou sem se alterar. – Você fez um esforço muito grande para ir até o meu quarto.

– Pai – Hel o chamou quando ele já estava quase saindo do quarto. – Ela... Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

– Claro que vai – Loki respondeu tentando sorrir para a menina. – Não se preocupe.

Levou Mayura até o quarto dela e ao empurrar a porta, que estava entreaberta, percebeu que a garota havia reunido todas as coisas e que as malas já estavam fechadas perto do criado-mudo.

– Estava pensando em fugir? – Loki murmurou olhando para o rosto pálido de Mayura.

Com cuidado a colocou sobre a cama, e por um segundo fugaz a lembrança do que havia acontecido naquele quarto lhe voltou à mente. Mas logo tratou de balançar a cabeça e afastar seus pensamentos.

– Onde eu estava com a cabeça para fazer aquilo? – Loki se perguntou um pouco nervoso. Deveria ter pedido desculpas? Não agira certo ao deixar o quarto sem dizer nada, disso tinha consciência, mas na hora estava com a cabeça quente e nem ao menos pensara nas conseqüências.

Loki deixou o quarto e foi em busca do termômetro, de água e panos limpos. Entrou um dos chás que Yamino dizia ser bom para febre e que sempre dava a Hel quando a menina adoecia.

– Trinta e oito graus – Loki disse espantado quando olhou a temperatura que o termômetro marcou. – O que você andou fazendo para adoecer desse jeito?! E pensava que ia longe com uma febre dessas?! – mas parou de falar ao lembrar que Mayura não estava ouvindo nenhuma palavra do sermão que ele passava.

Loki fez com que ela bebesse o chá e depois ficou colocando o pano molhado na testa da garota na tentativa de fazer com que a febre diminuísse, mas nada mostrava resultado algum. E não demorou muito para que a febre chegasse aos quarenta graus e Mayura começou a murmurar frases sem sentido algum.

– Não... – murmurava apertando os lençóis com força. Loki já não sabia mais o que fazer para aliviar a dor que Mayura sentia. – Mãe! Não... Não pode me deixar, por favor!

– Mayura! – Loki a chamou tentando acordá-la de seus pesadelos, mas ela não respondia de forma alguma.

– Estou só – Mayura tornou a murmurar agitando-se ainda mais.

– Não, Mayura – Loki disse em um tom suave enquanto tocava levemente o braço da garota. – Você tem o seu pai, os seus amigos da faculdade, a Hel... E a mim – acrescentou quase que em um sussurro.

Sabia que Mayura não seria capaz de roubar nada em sua casa, mas estava tão furioso por Spica ter aparecido que não pensara muito antes de descontar suas frustrações sobre a garota que até aquele momento tudo o que fizera fora apenas ajudá-lo. Sentiu-se mau por pensar que talvez o estado de Mayura fosse por sua culpa. Ela estava tranqüila e ele aparecera do nada e a acusara de todas as formas.

O que poderia fazer para se redimir?

– Loki-kun... – ouviu a voz de Mayura chegar aos seus ouvidos quase como se fosse uma melodia, e por um segundo chegou a acreditar que ela havia despertado, mas foi apenas um doce momento de ilusão.

– Estou aqui – Loki murmurou apertando levemente a mão dela entre as suas.

– Loki-kun... – Mayura voltou a repetir, e dessa vez em um tom mais sofrido. – Loki-kun... Eu... Eu... O amo.

Loki imediatamente soltou a mão da jovem. Sentia como se uma tempestade o tivesse o atingido. Mayura continuou a murmurar em meio aos seus delírios que o amava. Mas Loki simplesmente não conseguia crer. O que havia feito para que Mayura o amasse? Absolutamente nada! Muito pelo contrário. Ela tinha as razões do mundo para odiá-lo, mas em meio aos seus sussurros a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer era 'Eu te amo'.

– Loki-sama! – Yamino exclamou entrando no quarto sem avisar e tirou Loki de seus devaneios. – Como a senhorita Mayura está?

– Com uma febre muito alta – Loki respondeu vagamente.

– A senhorita Hel me disse que ela desmaiou – Yamino disse rapidamente.

– Sim – Loki confirmou. – Hel conseguiu ir me chamar.

– Andando? – Yamino surpreendeu-se com aquela informação.

– Eu também não sei como ela fez isso – Loki disse após um suspiro. – Quando dei por mim Hel já estava caindo em meus braços em frente ao meu quarto.

– Não será melhor levar a senhorita Mayura para o hospital? – Yamino sugeriu após verificar a temperatura da jovem. – Se essa febre aumentar mais...

– Sim, eu irei levá-la agora mesmo – Loki concordou sem pensar muito. Levaria muito tempo para que o médico chegasse, e não podiam perder nenhum minuto sequer para cuidar daquela febre misteriosa de Mayura. – Cuide de Hel – foi tudo que Loki disse antes de deixar o quarto carregando Mayura em seus braços.

**Olá! Tudo bem?**

**Sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas eu gostei dele, sabe. Agora o Loki sabe o que a Mayura sente (bem feito pra ele xD Tratou a menina super mau, agora agüente!). Emoções nos próximos capítulos xDDD**

_Kanashii.Umi__: Olá. Seu português melhorou bastante xD O Loki mudou muito ao longo do fic, mas continua fazendo besteiras sempre. Vamos ver como ele reage agora que sabe dos sentimentos da Mayura por ele. _

_Bel DUMBLEDURE: Sim, o Loki foi bem duro com ela, mas agora está colhendo o que plantou e lhe digo que não está se sentindo nem um pouco bem pelo que fez. Beijos!_

_Arianne: xD Eu juro que fui escrevendo e quando vi o Loki já tava estressado daquele jeito, e resolvi não mudar. Vamos ver se ele finalmente se dá conta pelo que sente pela Mayura. _

_Gabi Black Moony__: Eu sinto lhe desapontar, mas não vai haver NC 17 não. Eu acho que esse tipo de cena tem que ser muito bem escrita, e eu não me sinto muito capaz. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_Lecka-chan__: Bom, a Freya não querendo acabou ajudando a deixar o Loki ainda mais próximo da Mayura (se ela soubesse disso xD). Eu não li o mangá não, vi só algumas cenas, mas sei o que acontece depois e também no final. _

_Lalah-Chan__: Já tenho tudo planejado para que a Fraya se dê bem mau xD Nem se preocupe que ela não vai sair desse fic saltitando de felicidade não. _

_Lu: Obrigada leitora nova xD Espero que apesar de curtinho, o capítulo tenha agradado. _

_Kirarinha__: A Spica é só mais uma folgada tentando conseguir dinheiro. É tal qual a Freya. E a Hel conseguiu andar xD Aos trancos, barrancos e muita força de vontade. Só em fic mesmo pra acontecer algo assim xDD_

_Roob: O Loki merece sofrer mesmo. Pena que pra ele sofrer eu tenha que fazer as pessoas a volta dele sofrerem também pra ver se ele se dá conta das burradas que faz xD_

**Muito obrigada a todos.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Nota da autora: Antes de mais nada, houve uma passagem de tempo do capítulo anterior para esse então não se desesperem quando começarem a ler. Segundo, eu pesquisei sobre os casamentos japoneses, e tentei deixar claro no fic, só não sei se consegui. Boa leitura. **

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Mayura virou-se lentamente para o lado nem um pouco inclinada a atender ao telefone que tocava como um louco em sua mesa de cabeceira. Tudo o que desejava era dormir, esquecer que dia era aquele. Mas o maldito telefone não lhe dava paz alguma.

– Alô? Mayura falando – disse sonolenta assim que atendeu o aparelho.

– _Mayura! Como você ainda pode estar dormindo? – _a voz exaltada de Hel exclamou do outro lado da linha. _– Você precisa vir agora!_

– Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não vou até a sua casa hoje, Hel – Mayura respondeu cansada.

– _Mas... Mas Mayura! – _Hel parecia estar a ponto de chorar e Mayura sentiu vontade de se bater por ser mais uma a causar dor no coração da pequena. – _O meu pai vai se casar! Você não se importa nem um pouco com isso?_

– Não estou – Mayura disse tentando colocar alguma credibilidade na voz. – Seu pai é maior de idade e vacinado. Pode fazer o que bem entender da vida dele.

– _Você mente muito mal, Mayura_ – Hel disse irritada.

– Hel... – Mayura estava começando realmente a se aborrecer com aquela conversa. – Eu e o seu pai não tivemos e nunca teremos nada. Por que é tão difícil assim para você entender isso?

– _O meu pai cuidou o tempo todo de você enquanto você esteve internada_ – Hel murmurou lentamente.

– Foi a culpa que ele sentiu por me deixar naquele estado de nervos – Mayura respondeu tranquilamente.

– _Como você é teimosa_ – Hel disse quase em um sussurro. – _Se não quer salvar o meu pai, pelo menos venha salvar a mim._

– Se o seu pai vai se casar com Freya é porque viu algo nela que nós não conseguimos ver, Hel – Mayura respondeu tentando parecer tranqüila. – Agora vá se preparar, você sabe quantas trocas de roupa são feitas em um casamento assim.

– _Eu não quero assistir a cerimônia_ – Hel disse em um murmúrio.

– Você sabe que não tem escolha, pequena – Mayura retrucou balançando levemente a cabeça já imaginando a briga que Hel iria conseguir com o pai. – Vamos, não pode perder o horário. Em outra oportunidade conversamos, está bem? – e não deu chance para que Hel se despedisse e desligou o aparelho.

Mayura deixou que o telefone escapasse lentamente de sua mão e atingisse o chão em um baque surdo. Loki não esperara nem dois meses para se casar. Assim que Mayura deixou o hospital e a casa do advogado, Loki marcou o casamento com Freya.

_Parecia que o mundo estava girando ao seu redor. Mayura até tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Tivera pesadelos tão terríveis que a jovem tinha medo de que se tornassem realidade. Sonhara que perdia Loki, assim como havia perdido a sua mãe. Que ele ia por um caminho pelo qual ela não podia segui-lo, não podia trilhar. _

'_Eu nunca nem o ganhei... ', Mayura pensou tristemente. 'Como poderia perdê-lo?'._

_Abriu os olhos lentamente e não conseguiu reconhecer o lugar em que estava. Piscou seguidamente tentando fazer com que as imagens entrassem em foco. _

_Percebeu quer havia uma agulha em seu braço que passava soro para o seu corpo._

– _Onde estou? – murmurou confusa e tentou erguer um pouco o corpo, mas estagnou ao ver Loki dormindo em uma poltrona a frente da sua cama. _

_Sentiu-se mais confusa ainda. Lembrava de estar conversando com Hel, tentava se despedir da menina e depois tudo caiu no mais completo breu. Havia desmaiado? Pelo jeito sim. E fora tão sério que Loki precisara levá-la para o hospital._

– _Enfim, acordou – estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Loki, e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir a intensidade com a qual ele a encarava. – Pensei que ia dormir pelo resto da semana. _

– _Você... Você que estava dormindo! – Mayura tentou se defender._

– _Descansando um pouco, ou pelo menos tentando – Loki balançou os ombros. – Mas ouvi quando tentou se levantar. Ainda está muito fraca para isso. _

– _O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Mayura perguntou um pouco receosa. _

– _Acho que é obvio, não é? – Loki ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. – Você teve um mau estar, e precisei lhe trazer para o hospital as pressas. _

– _Estou dormindo há muito tempo? – Mayura tornou a indagar, agora um pouco mais confusa. _

– _Três dias – Loki informou após um suspiro de cansaço. _

– _Três? – Mayura arregalou os olhos e sem perceber apertou os lençóis da cama. – Eu quero ir para casa. _

– _Nem bem acordou e já começa com suas reclamações? – Loki disse em um tom de brincadeira, mas percebeu que Mayura estava realmente angustiada por estar no hospital. _

– _Não gosto de hospitais – Mayura limitou-se a responder. _

– _Então por que está sempre em um ajudando aquelas crianças? – Loki retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. _

– _É diferente – Mayura murmurou e Loki assustou-se ao ver uma lágrima rolar pela face da garota. – Por que não sou eu que estou impossibilitada em uma cama. _

– _Muito lógico isso, Mayura! – Loki enervou-se com aquela afirmação. – Quando está aí, tudo fica muito mais fácil! Aqueles conselhos que dava a Hel para ela ser forte e blá, blá, blá, era tudo da boca para fora?_

– _É claro que não – Mayura defendeu-se, mas não em seu habitual tom de desafio. – Eu... Apenas lembro-me de coisas que não gostaria de me lembrar. Tenho... Tenho medo de acabar meus dias em uma cama como essa, como aconteceu com a minha mãe. _

– _Como a sua mãe? – Loki repetiu e não havia nenhum tom de ironia nem de irritação na sua voz como anteriormente._

– _Ela tinha uma doença rara que é hereditária – Mayura explicou virando o rosto. – Morreu quando eu era pequena. A doença se manifesta silenciosamente, e não há tratamento. Ela ficou semanas internada, mas não havia mais esperanças. _

– _E você acha que pode ter essa doença? – Loki perguntou lentamente. Mayura apenas fez um aceno positivo. – Você é muito pessimista. A medicina evoluiu muito, talvez já exista uma maneira de identificar essa doença e procurar por uma cura. E você não está aqui por nada muito grave. Teve um colapso nervoso, desmaiou e teve febre muito alta. _

– _É apenas isso mesmo? – Mayura perguntou desconfiada. _

– _Porque eu iria mentir, Mayura? – Loki retrucou impaciente, mas logo se arrependeu do tom quando viu a garota fechar os olhos e deixar mais algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. – Não é nada grave – ele tornou a afirmar enquanto se levantava. _

_Aproximou-se e passou lentamente os dedos pelo rosto de Mayura para limpar-lhe as lágrimas. A jovem estremeceu involuntariamente com aquele ato de carinho não esperado. _

– _Hel ficou tão assustada quando você desmaiou – Loki continuava em seu tom ameno, como se nada estivesse fazendo. _

– _Eu estava no quarto dela – Mayura disse sentindo-se culpada por ter preocupado a menina. _

– _Foi bom – Loki disse para a surpresa total de Mayura. – Porque a Hel simplesmente decidiu que não ia ficar parada e foi até o meu quarto. _

– _Ela o quê? – Mayura arregalou os olhos jurando estar sonhando ou ter ouvido a conversa errada. – Ela foi andando até o seu quarto?_

– _Com muita força de vontade – Loki confirmou esboçando um sorriso enquanto afastava sua mão do rosto da garota. – Claro que ela não pode fazer estripulias nem se esforçar muito, mas fisioterapeuta disse que foi um milagre e que logo Hel estará bem. _

– _Que bom – Mayura murmurou com o olhar perdido. – Eu posso voltar para casa. _

– _Pelo que eu sei você já estava planejando ir mesmo sem Hel ter ficado boa – Loki disse demonstrando irritação. – Iria fugir enquanto dormíamos? _

– _Eu acho que tinha meus motivos para isso! – Mayura exclamou alterada, e Loki ficou preocupado porque o médico alertara que a garota não poderia se exaltar quando acordasse. – Ou melhor, ainda os tenho. Afinal você acha que eu sou uma ladra e que era péssima companhia para sua filha!_

– _Devo confessar que não estava raciocinando direito naquele dia – Loki murmurou totalmente sem jeito. Não estava acostumado a admitir seus erros. No máximo passava por cima deles como se nada fossem. – E lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Provavelmente Freya deve ter tido uma crise de ciúmes sem sentido e fez aquilo._

– _E você ainda diz isso com essa calma toda?! – Mayura exclamou revoltada. _

– _Foi um engano, Mayura – Loki balançou levemente os ombros deixando a garota ainda mais furiosa com aquela situação. _

– _Quando eu sair daqui irei voltar para a minha casa e não quero mais saber dos problemas da sua família! – Mayura sentenciou sem pensar muito por nos sentimentos de Hel naquele momento. Estava cansada de se sacrificar pelos outros, e receber desconfiança como gratidão. _

– _Faça o que você quiser – foi tudo que Loki disse antes de sair do quarto para procurar o médico. _

Mayura suspirou pesadamente com aquela recordação. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Não tinha a menor pretensão de ir até a casa de Loki para aquele casamento – apesar de ter recebido um convite que Freya fizera toda questão de enviar.

Loki decidira marcar a data do casamento depois que Spica apareceu querendo a guarda da filha. Mayura não chegara a conhecer a mãe de Hel, e Loki mantinha a filha praticamente presa dentro de casa para evitar qualquer contato, por menor que fosse, com a verdadeira mãe.

No inicio Mayura imaginara que Spica realmente estivesse querendo entrar em contato com a filha porque sentia saudades e queria recuperar o tempo perdido, mas Spica colocou toda essa sua teoria por terra quando contratou um advogado para recuperar judicialmente a guarda da menina, e já exigia uma pensão alta para cuidar da menina.

"_Não é a toa que Loki-kun é daquele jeito", _Mayura pensou tristemente. Spica o abandonara para ficar com um homem mais rico, abandonara Loki e a filha pequena sem se importar com as conseqüências e voltara agora querendo a guarda da filha unicamente para receber uma alta pensão para cuidar da filha.

Loki, por ter cuidado da menina desde pequena, tinha a vitória praticamente certa naquela luta pela guarda da pequena, mas resolveu casar com Freya porque assim poderia comprovar que Hel tinha uma família e uma mãe nova.

"_Trocou uma ruim por uma péssima", _Mayura pensou desgostosa enquanto voltava a se esconder embaixo das cobertas.

E no final das contas não tivera coragem de dizer a Loki o que sentia por ele. Com certeza Loki diria que ela estava confundido as coisas e que ele não era o homem certo para ela. Mas a cada dia, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, Mayura tinha a certeza de que o amava. Não sabia como aquele sentimento havia começado e sabia que Loki não o merecia, mas estava completamente apaixonada por ele e não poderia fazer nada para impedir que ele se cassasse com outra.

– Eu sou uma boba – Mayura murmurou sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e não conseguiu contê-las.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.

* * *

Hel não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. O pai diante daquele sacerdote junto com a loira falsa pronto para se casar! Era um pesadelo! Só poderia ser!!! Como o pai podia preferir Freya? Até um cego poderia ver que tudo que aquela aproveitadora queria era o dinheiro e o luxo que aquele casamento iria trazer.

– A senhorita poderia pelo menos fingir que está um pouco feliz – Yamino comentou percebendo a tremenda 'tromba' com a qual Hel estava.

– Como eu posso fingir que estou feliz? – Hel exclamou e teve que se controlar para não gritar. – Depois que ele tomar aquelas três doses de sakê ele vai estar casado com aquela bruxa!

– Sim, o que simboliza a união são os três goles de sakê – Yamino balançou levemente a cabeça. – Depois disso não há como desistir.

– Eu não consigo entender os adultos! – Hel murmurou a ponto de chorar. – Tentei convencer Mayura a vir impedir essa besteira que meu pai vai fazer, mas ela disse que não se importa! Você acredita nisso?

– É claro que não – Yamino respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas a senhorita Mayura não deseja mais sofrer.

– Eu não entendo – Hel sussurrou encarando as costas do pai tristemente. – Juro que não entendo.

Enquanto essa conversa acontecia Loki encarava o copo meio cheio de sakê. Eram apenas três goles pausados para que estivesse casado com Freya. Ele olhou para a noiva que sorria e parecia apressada para acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Juntos, tomaram o primeiro gole. Loki sequer sentiu o gosto da bebida.

Afastou levemente o copo dos lábios, e tornou a olhar para a noiva, mas não era mais Freya que via sorridente ao seu lado. Era outra mulher. Uma mulher que ainda tinha um quê de menina e uma doçura inconfundível no olhar. Uma mulher que aos poucos, e sem que ele soubesse como, foi se apossando do seu coração.

_Loki-kun... Eu... Eu... O amo._

Por que essas palavras simplesmente não o deixavam em paz? Pareciam rodopiar mais e mais em sua mente! Ela estava apenas delirando por causa da febre! Não havia motivos para que ela o amasse. Não depois de todo o sofrimento que havia causado a ela.

Loki olhou para trás, mas não encontrou quem procurava. Era claro que ela não iria assistir ao seu casamento. E Loki percebeu que tudo o que queria era apenas vê-la. Não precisava conversar ou tocar nela para se sentir bem. Precisava apenas olhá-la.

Ao pensar isso Loki deixou que o copo deslizasse por entre seus dedos e atingisse ao chão. Todos olharam para o noivo sem conseguir entender o que acontecia, e sem dar satisfação alguma, Loki simplesmente virou-se e deixou o lugar como um raio.

– Loki!!! – ouviu Freya gritar desesperada ao ser abandonada diante de todos e no meio da cerimônia, mas não voltou-se para olhar para trás e muito menos para pensar no que estava fazendo.

Correu até a garagem onde seu carro já estava pronto para partir para a lua de mel. Sem se importar com o que iriam dizer sobre aquela sua 'fuga' ligou o carro e arrancou.

– Alguém me explica o que foi isso – Hel disse boquiaberta observando o carro do pai sair em alta velocidade.

Yamino apenas sorriu discretamente já imaginando o que estava se passando pela cabeça do patrão.

Loki tentava não desobedecer nenhuma regra de trânsito, mas estava tão apressado que acabou passando dois sinais vermelhos, o que certamente resultariam em duas belas multas, mas isso pouco o importava naquele momento.

Estacionou em frente ao condomínio e subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar pulando os degraus. Quando chegou em frente ao apartamento respirou fundo e sem pestanejar tocou a campainha. Mas não foi atendido. Insistiu, e começou a bater na porta desesperado com a possibilidade dela não estar em casa.

– Nossa, que desespero – suspirou aliviado ao ouvir uma voz vinda do outro lado da porta. – Parece que vai tirar o pai da forca e... – sua voz se perdeu quando ela viu quem estava do outro lado da porta. – Loki-kun? Eu pensei que você estivesse no seu casamento...

A voz se perdeu outra vez, mas foi porque Loki não a permitiu terminar, e a beijou antes que ela conseguisse escapar.

Agora ele tinha certeza. A pessoa certa para ele era aquela menina, aquela garota, aquela mulher.

Mayura. A _sua_ Mayura.

Loki só esperava que não tivesse percebido isso tarde demais.

**Olá.**

**Capítulo relâmpago dessa vez. Estou muito animada porque estou bem perto do fim. Próximo capítulo deverá ser o último (logo será maior), deve ser também o último de Loki Ragnarok. **

**Obrigada a **_Kirarinha__, Lu, __Gabi Black Moony__, Roob, __Kanashii.Umi, __Lecka-chan__ e Arianne _**pelas reviews sempre tão animadoras. **

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Nota da autora: Enfim, último capítulo. Eu sempre aviso antes de cada final de capítulo dos meus fic: Altas doses de açúcar, diabéticos cuidado! Uma boa leitura. É bom poder dizer 'fim' mais uma vez. Letra da música **_The Reason_** do **_Hoobastank_** ao longo do capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Mayura, que fora pega de surpresa, demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo, e assim que conseguiu ligar o fato de que Loki a essa altura já deveria ser um homem casado e estava a beijando, o empurrou com todas as suas forças e acertou um tapa certeiro no rosto dele.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Mayura exclamou alterada. – Eu não sou qualquer uma para você sair beijando desse jeito!

– Tudo bem, eu acho que dessa vez mereci esse tapa – Loki disse calmamente enquanto levava a mão ao rosto avermelhado.

– Dessa vez? – Mayura gritou em resposta. – Você sempre faz tudo errado, Loki-kun! Tudo! Quem você pensa que é para ir entrando no meu apartamento e me agarrar desse jeito? Faça isso com a sua _esposa_! – acrescentou quase cuspindo a última palavra.

– Talvez eu sempre faça tudo errado mesmo – Loki sussurrou lentamente e Mayura estranhou aquele tom, nunca havia visto Loki falar daquele jeito antes. – Comecei errando com a minha própria filha.

Mayura observou Loki andar pelo apartamento. Ele parecia nervoso, e pensar bem no que iria dizer e a garota não podia negar que estava muito curiosa para entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

– Eu... – Loki parou pensando mais um pouco em como dizer o que queria. Como poderia fazer com que Mayura percebesse os seus sentimentos? Ela jamais iria entender. Com certeza afirmaria que era apenas uma brincadeira, e que logo ele estaria rindo dela.

"_Por que eu tenho sempre que complicar as coisas?!", _Loki pensou após um longo suspiro de frustração.

– Depois que a Spica me deixou com uma filha pequena para ficar com um cara que tinha mais dinheiro do que eu, fechei meu coração para o mundo – Loki começou a dizer ainda incerto se deveria começar a conversa de tal forma. – Achei que ao fazer isso não iria me magoar, e poderia criar Hel sem problemas, mas como eu estava enganado! Eu nem ao menos conseguia olhar para ela sem lembrar do que Spica havia feito. Passei a ficar mais na empresa, aceitar mais e mais casos. Eu tentava me convencer de que era para o bem da Hel, que nada iria faltar a ela. Mas por mais que eu pudesse dar uma vida estável para ela continuava faltando algo muito importante.

– Um pai – Mayura, que até então estivera quieta, completou o pensamento de Loki.

– Sim – Loki assentiu balançando levemente a cabeça em concordância. – Pensei que Hel poderia ser feliz se tivesse todos os brinquedos, todas as roupas e todos os caprichos que ela desejasse e o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Mas é claro que ela não era... E eu me negava a ver isso, a procurar entender a minha filha. Eu pensava que o amor era um sentimento dispensável, e que estava morto dentro do meu coração vazio.

– Loki-kun, o que você...? – Mayura tentou dizer, mas Loki colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela para impedir.

– Até um anjo caiu de pára-quedas na vida – Loki continuou fazendo com que Mayura arregalasse os olhos. – E a bagunçou inteira.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I__ didn't do_

_But I__ continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I__ have to say before i go_

_That I__ just want you to know_

Mayura até tentou formular alguma resposta, mas os dedos de Loki ainda estavam sobre seus lábios impedindo-a de falar.

E mesmo que soubesse o que dizer, não saberia como começar ou terminar. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com Loki. Ele parecia ser outra pessoa. Parecia com aquele Loki que encontrara no parque debaixo de chuva parecendo totalmente perdido e confuso.

– E que me ensinou o quanto eu estava errado, quantas coisas eu deveria ter feito e não fiz, me mudou, pouco a pouco, sem que nem eu me desse conta disso – Loki continuou lentamente.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I__ used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

– Por favor, Loki-kun – Mayura murmurou empurrando o braço dele. – É uma péssima hora para brincadeiras!

– E quem disse que eu estou brincando? – Loki retrucou exasperado.

Por que Mayura tinha que ser tão complicada? O que ela queria afinal de contas? Que se atirasse aos pés dela e pedisse perdão por todo o sofrimento que sabia ter causado a ela?

Não queria tê-la magoado tanto, mas também não iria admitir isso agora. Ainda lhe restava algum orgulho que poderia acabar com toda e qualquer esperança que tinha de fazê-la dizer que o amava e assim poderem ficar juntos?

"_E por que eu tenho que ser tão orgulhoso? Por que não consigo dizer a ela tudo o que sinto?", _Loki se perguntou enquanto observava a garota andar de um lado para o outro a sua frente, parecendo pensar no que iria dizer.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I__ must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I__ put you through_

_I wish that I__ could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

– Acho que não tenho idade para ficar fazendo brincadeiras desse tipo – Loki disse tentando não ser irônico em sua observação, mas Mayura estava conseguindo tirá-lo do sério, como sempre conseguia fazer quando conversavam.

– Você me vê como uma criança – Mayura sorriu tristemente. – Não custaria nada para você fazer isso e depois rir da brincadeira.

– Estou falando sério, Mayura! – Loki exclamou exasperado enquanto segurava o braço dela com força.

– Eu não entendo o motivo pelo qual você está fazendo isso – Mayura disse lentamente, sentia o braço esquerdo doer, mas segurou as lágrimas. Não queria derrubar mais uma única lágrima que fosse por Loki. – Mas está me fazendo _sofrer_.

Loki recuou um pouco.

Sofrer.

Por que lhe doía tanto ouvir Mayura dizer aquelas seis letras.

– Não é o que eu quero, Mayura – Loki forçou-se a dizer.

– Não? – Mayura repetiu forçando uma risada. – Engraçado. É o que consegue sempre!

– Você não consegue mesmo acreditar no que eu digo, não é mesmo? – Loki retrucou impaciente.

– E por que razão eu deveria acreditar? – Mayura disse quase que em um murmúrio, enquanto encolhia os ombros.

– Por que não acreditar? – Loki rebateu. Mayura balançou levemente a cabeça não acreditando que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Loki.

– Por tudo o que você já fez – Mayura disse lentamente. – É mais fácil não acreditar.

– Eu sei que não sou perfeito – Loki começou após alguns poucos segundos de silêncio. – E que com certeza não sou o príncipe encantado com o qual você sonhou a vida inteira...

– Chega, Loki-kun! – Mayura gritou e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Chega! – levou as mãos as orelhas. – Eu não agüento mais! Não entendo o que você veio fazer aqui! Não entendo o que quer comigo! Deixe-me em paz, por favor! – suplicou. – Volte para ficar com a sua esposa e a sua filha!

– Você não entende nada mesmo, Mayura! – Loki fez com que sua voz se sobrepusesse a da garota. – Eu NÃO me casei!

– O quê? – Mayura ergueu a cabeça e o encarou sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira. – Por quê?

– Você deve realmente adorar essa explicações – Loki esboçou um sorriso ao ver a expressão com a qual a garota o encarava. Ela parecia estar realmente totalmente incrédula, e ele não a culpava por isso. Pensando um pouco agora, Loki chegou a conclusão de que havia feito realmente uma loucura. – Explicações que eu não consigo dar.

– Você fez uma... Maluquice! Abandonar Freya no meio da cerimônia, aparecer aqui na minha casa do nada e tentar me beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar no segundo seguinte! – Mayura retrucou deixando os lábios entreabertos ao terminar a frase ainda em sinal de sua surpresa. – Alguma razão deve existir!!! Eu só quero saber qual é!

_I've found a reason fo__r me_

_To change who I__ used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

– Você – foi tudo que Loki conseguiu dizer.

– Como? – Mayura realmente não conseguiu entender o que ele havia dito já que havia sido pronunciado em um murmúrio.

– A razão é você, Mayura – Loki disse a encarando. Viu Mayura abrir ligeiramente a boca, mas sem saber o que dizer. – Você me fez mudar. Pensar um pouco mais na minha filha, ser menos egoísta e mesquinho. E a razão é você.

– Você está querendo dizer que... Que... – Mayura sentia-se em um estado de torpor tão grande que nem ao menos conseguia racionar direito. – Que eu sou uma boa amiga, e por isso é grato.

Loki suspirou pesadamente. Ela não iria acreditar se não fosse totalmente direto em sua afirmação.

– Não – ele disse pausadamente. – Sinto por você o mesmo que você sente por mim, o que você disse sentir.

– Eu não falei nada! – Mayura assustou-se.

– Falou – Loki insistiu. – Quando estava delirando por causa da febre e eu cuidei de você. E se você ainda não acredita eu irei dizer com todas as letras, mesmo que isso fira o meu orgulho, mas eu não estou disposto a sair daqui sem deixar tudo claro: Eu amo você também. Não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas é o que sinto.

Loki ficou preocupado por alguns instantes porque Mayura ficou completamente estática, e novas lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos dela. O advogado só esperava que fossem lágrimas de felicidade. Mas logo todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam quando Mayura acabou com a distância que os separava e o abraçou.

– Eu... Eu... – Mayura tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar porque Loki a beijou suavemente. Mayura cerrou os olhos deixando que mais algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos e transformassem o beijo doce em salgado.

Loki sabia que deveria se controlar. Mas queria tanto estar assim com ela. Sem brigas, sem gritos. Apenas sentir o corpo macio dela junto ao seu. Mas o pensamento de que tudo poderia recomeçar fez com que ele a apertasse ainda mais entre seus braços.

Mayura gemeu ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu com mais intensidade. E levou a mão até a nuca dele onde começou a brincar com alguns fios dos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz. A essa altura o beijo que começara terno e suave começava a se transformar, e a tentativa de Loki de não assustá-la ia para o espaço.

Lentamente, e sem perceberem, começaram a andar para trás onde só pararam quando encontraram o sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes ele parou de beijá-la por um instante. Fitou Mayura que não parecia nem um pouco disposta a interrompê-lo, então se sentiu mais confiante para continuar. Abaixou as alças da blusa dela beijando-lhe cada ombro descoberto.

A garota apertou os cabelos dele com força enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. As mãos dele passeavam por todo seu corpo de modo extremamente ousado, e não conseguiu conter um gemido quando uma de suas mãos tocou-lhe o seio, cobrindo-o delicadamente com a palma da mão firme, sentiu como se o mundo girasse rápido, não lhe dando o direito de pensar em nada.

Somente ele importava naquele momento.

Segundos depois ele voltou a beijá-la. Mayura entreabriu os lábios e o beijou com todo ardor que podia. As línguas se buscavam rápido, se enroscando uma na outra, dançando de uma forma sensual que os fazia gemer várias vezes.

O calor estava insuportável. Os dois sabiam que a razão a muito fora esquecida, e o desejo que sentiam falava muito mais alto naquele momento. Não só desejo, mas o sentimento que quisessem ou não estavam sentindo um pelo outro.

Mayura sorriu quando sentiu os lábios dele deslocarem-se até seu pescoço.

O que mais podia querer? Sentir Loki tocá-la, beijá-la, desejá-la. Era tudo que precisava. E ainda mais de uma forma tão carinhosa. Não parecia querer assustá-la. Sentiu quando ele mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior antes de voltar a beijá-la de um modo mais terno. E o pior que sentiu o sangue começar a correr mais rápido por suas veias.

Queria muito mais!

Ela escorregou as mãos pelo peito do rapaz e com as pontas dos dedos introduziu sua mão para baixo da blusa dele.

– Mayura... – Loki murmurou com a voz rouca próximo a orelha dela causando um arrepio pelo corpo da jovem.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didin't know_

_A reason for all that I__ do_

_And the reason is you_

– É melhor pararmos – ele forçou-se a dizer e percebeu a decepção no olhar dela. Sorriu e beijou levemente a testa dela em um sinal de carinho e respeito. – Eu também quero, mas não desse jeito. Não quero que depois por algum mal entendido você pense que tudo o que eu disse era apenas uma forma de conseguir fazer amor com você. Além disso, a diferença de idade entre nós ainda pesa bastante e você ainda precisa aprender algumas coisas com mais calma.

– Está me chamando de criança? – Mayura perguntou enquanto fazia um bico enorme, mas seu tom era de brincadeira e arrancou uma gargalhada de Loki. Ela não podia querer mais nada da vida. Parecia um sonho. E se fosse, Mayura não queria acordar nunca mais.

– Talvez aja como uma de vez em quando – Loki disse um pouco pensativo, e como resposta levou um leve tapa no braço. – Mayura – ele falou sério. – Você tem noção do que essa minha decisão vai acarretar, não tem? Vamos ter muitos problemas e...

– Eu não me importo – Mayura murmurou o abraçando. – Você vai estar comigo, não vai?

– É claro que sim – Loki assentiu rapidamente.

– Então só falta pedir permissão a uma pessoa – Mayura sorriu docemente.

– O quê? – Loki perguntou sem entender.

– Para a sua filha, seu bobo – Mayura riu da expressão de confusão que ele armara. – Você pensou que eu fosse te arrastar para conhecer o meu pai ou algo do tipo?

– Acho que eu terei que falar com o senhor Daidouji – Loki falou após ponderar um pouco. – Sabe, sobre noivado, casamento, esse tipo de coisa.

– Não seja precipitado – Mayura respondeu enquanto levantava. – Por enquanto vamos apenas namorar.

– Por acaso isso é um pedido de namoro, Daidouji Mayura? – Loki perguntou travesso.

–Entenda como quiser – Mayura disse ficando mais vermelha que um tomate.

Começou a procurar pela bolsa para poder acompanhá-lo, mas estancou quando sentiu Loki abraçá-la por trás. Mayura não conseguiu conter um suspiro quando sentiu a respiração lenta dele roçar levemente em seu pescoço.

– Você me perdoa?– Loki murmurou a apertando um pouco mais contra o próprio corpo. – Por todo o sofrimento que eu te fiz passar? Por minha teimosia?

– É passado, Loki-kun – foi assim que deram o assunto como encerrado.

* * *

– Você tem certeza de que quer falar com Hel agora? – Loki perguntou preocupado enquanto passava pelo último sinal antes de chegarem a sua casa. – Com certeza os convidados já foram embora, mas Freya deve estar me esperando para dar uma explicação pelo que aconteceu.

– E eu quero estar junto com você – Mayura respondeu sem se abalar. – Você não disse que estaria comigo quando houvessem problemas? Eu também estarei com você nos momentos difíceis.

– Mas... – Loki tentou contra argumentar.

– Eu já me decidi, Loki-kun – mas Mayura o interrompeu e não falaram mais nada até chegarem em seu destino.

Antes mesmo de estacionar o carro Loki já conseguiu visualizar Freya vindo para cima do carro como uma louca e totalmente descontrolada. Como o vidro do carro possuía um fumê bastante escuro a loira não conseguiu perceber que havia uma companhia no banco do passageiro do carro.

– Eu espero que você tenha uma explicação muito boa para o que você fez, Loki! – Freya gritou exasperada assim que Loki desmarcou. – Quem você pensa que é para me abandonar no meio da cerimônia daquele jeito?

– Eu apenas evitei um erro, Freya – Loki disse com tranqüilidade.

– Pai! – Hel exclamou da porta da casa e correu na direção do homem, mas parou quando viu Mayura descer do carro.

– O que... O que essa _menininha_ está fazendo aqui? – Freya perguntou furiosa.

– Eu acho que é bem simples – Mayura falou séria. – Loki-kun não quis se casar com você e foi me procurar para conversamos sobre o assunto. Ele disse o que sente por mim, e eu correspondo plenamente. Então resolvemos ficar juntos, mas precisamos da permissão de uma pequena antes de oficializar tudo.

Freya demorou um pouco para conseguiu reagir a aquelas palavras, e claro que foi agressiva quando entendeu que Loki havia a trocado por Mayura que era muito mais nova do que ela. A loira partiu para cima da garota que não armou qualquer defesa, mas antes que ela conseguisse acertar qualquer tapa que fosse no rosto de Mayura, Loki a segurou.

– Quem vocês pensam que são? – Freya gritava descontrolada ainda sendo segurada por Loki. – Isso não vai ficar assim! Pode ter certeza de que não acaba aqui! Eu vou infernizar tanto a vida de vocês que vocês não terão paz alguma!

– Podem acompanhar a senhorita Freya até a saída – Loki disse aos seguranças que havia contratado para a festa que aconteceria após a cerimônia.

Os dois seguraram Freya e praticamente arrastaram a mulher até o portão. Freya ainda saiu pelo jardim esperneando aos quatro ventos o quanto queria que Loki e Mayura fossem infelizes.

– Eu disse que você deveria ter esperado um pouco mais – Loki disse a Mayura em um tom de censura, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto murmurava um 'Está tudo bem'.

– É verdade?- os dois voltaram-se assustados para trás e encontram uma Hel com os olhinhos brilhantes os encarando.

– O que você quer saber se é verdade, Hel? – Loki perguntou seriamente e deixou a pequena preocupada.

– Não fale assim, Loki-kun – Mayura o repreendeu enquanto lhe lançava um olhar de irritação. Depois se ajoelhou diante de Hel e fez com que ela a encarasse. – Bom, Hel... Eu quero saber se você me dá permissão para namorar o seu pai.

O queixo de Hel caiu e Loki começou a rir.

– Já estava na hora! – Hel exclamou após o susto inicial e sem qualquer aviso abraçou Mayura que ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, mas logo retribuiu. – Agora eu tenho uma mamãe!

Loki sorriu observando as duas. Sabia que dias turbulentos ainda estavam por vir. Freya com certeza não deixaria o abandono durante a cerimônia sem uma revanche, e muito menos Spica lhe daria alguma paz. Mas nada daquilo parecia ter importância naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era que encontrara as garotas da sua vida e não deixaria que nada nem ninguém os separassem.

**FIM**

* * *

**Olá! Nem acredito que acabou! Eu fico tão aliviada quando um fic termina! Como viram eu poderia até continuar por mais algum tempo, mas decidi deixar a cabo da imaginação de vocês.**

**Agradeço muito a todos que acompanharam e quem comentou, adicionou nos favoritos e no alerta. Como eu disse no capítulo passado eu não estou pretendo mais escrever fics de Loki então nos encontramos em alguma outra série que por ventura vocês venham a ler.**

**Obrigada a **_Lu, Roob, __Kyu Shirohana, __Lalah-Chan__, Bianca, __Lecka-chan, __Japonesinha1987, __Kirarinha, __Bel Dumbledore__ e __Gabi Black Moony _**pelos reviews. **

**Branca Takarai. **


End file.
